Anthro Forest
by thedarkpokemaster
Summary: Ash and all his friends met up and even meet a new friend. However, they are all about to change in ways they never knew once they head through a cursed forest that humans are never mean to enter. How will this changes not only our heroes but their pokemon as well, and will Team Rocket be up to their tricks as always find out in my new TF TG and lesbian harem story maybe some futa
1. Chapter 1 Old and new friends

**A/N well guys I have yet another new story which was asked for by PokemonForever900** **for the idea, which is another hybrid one as well only with a twist that he wanted me to do. Now, what is the twist you may ask well you shall see in the coming chapter now won't you. As for the region, this it's going be set in well that will be the Kalos region so for now everyone please enjoy the story. The reason is that it is currently the newest region that Ash is travelling through as Sun and Moon aren't out yet which means it'll be a while before Ash and Pikachu as well as the Team Rocket trio head for Alola.**

 **I'd like to give my thanks for EmperorDraco7 for helping me in co-writing this story and for his aid with some of my other stories as well.**

 **Chapter 1 Old and new friends**

It was another day for Ash Ketchum and friends as they travelled through the Kalos region and little did they know was this day would be something that would change not just Ash's life but that of his friends and their Pokémon as well.

Right now Ash, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont were all having lunch with each other. "Man I wonder where we should head to next guys?" he asked as he looked at his friends with a grin on his face knowing that for now, they were relaxing without needing to worry about the remaining Gym right now.

The three native Kalos residents looked over to Ash and smiled at him. "Well, I hear that there is a fair not too far from here," Clemont said with a smile looking over the map.

"Oh, I've heard of those trainers from other regions come here as well," Serena said as she smiled and looked over at Ash. "My mom took me there when I was eight they have rides and so much more as well even a place so trainers can battle each other too."

"Cool, let's get going then," Ash said as he jumped to his feet and looked at Pikachu and smiled.

"What do you think Pikachu?" he asked his friend.

 _'I think that it would be good for us to go there.'_ Pikachu said with a smile of his own wanting to go on a few of the ride that would be there.

With that in mind, the group seen headed off to the fair that was going on, which didn't take all that long to reach the four were all amazed at just how big it was. "It's bigger than I remember," Serena said with a smile on her face as she looked at her friends yet. "I can even smell the food from up on the hill."

Ash, on the other hand, was already running towards the fair with a smile on his face as the others just looked at him and couldn't help but either laugh or give a sigh at this, but this was just who Ash was after all.

"Well, we better go and join him haven't we?" Serena asked as she looked at Bonnie and Clemont with a smile on her face, and like with Ash she too ran down the hill to go and join him while calling out his name as well.

Once they had all reached the fair, the group all smiled at the rides that they were seeing while Ash being who he was could still smell the food and was getting hungry. "Well, I'm going to go and get something to eat."

With that said Ash walked off while Bonnie took hold of Clemont's hand so that she could go on one of the many rides that they had for her to go on. Which left Serena on her own for now till they got back from what they were doing, but she also knew that it might be some time as well so she decided to go and look around the fair.

Serena smiled to herself as she looked around maybe she would see some of her friends here as well, after all this was a prominent place and very well known as well. As she looked around, she spotted one of the attractions that she remembered as a little girl when her mother brought her here. 'The amazing water show' the sign said as Serena know what this show was about it showed the skills and grace of a Water-type Pokémon. "I just wish I had one."

With that in mind, Serena walked on to see the show and to watch the Water Pokémon, some of which the girl knew she would have never seen before, but that is what she wanted as she might see ones that she may want to one day capture in the wild.

Walking through Serena saw many different kinds of Water Pokémon many that she had never seen before, each one doing fantastic things before her eyes. "Oh wow, aren't you a cutie!" A voice called out as Serena looked back to see a girl her age with orange hair which was tied up in a side ponytail.

The girl was looking at one of the native Water Pokémon that lived in Kalos, namely Froakie which caused Serena to smile at the girl and moved over to her. "Hi guess you most really love Water Pokémon don't you?"

The girl just nodded as she smiled at Serena. "Oh you bet I do," She said with a grin on her face as she looked over to Serena. "My names Misty and I used to run the Cerulean gym back in Kanto," Misty said with a smile on her face.

With a smile of her own Serena introduced herself to Misty. "Hi I'm Serena it's good to meet you Misty."

Both girls just smiled as they soon began to talk to each other on Pokémon and for Serena, she had Misty what it was like being a Gym leader from Kanto. While Serena told Misty all about the Kalos region such as the many water types, she would find as she knew that Misty hadn't been here all that long from what Misty had said to her.

"I wonder if Ash wouldn't mind having another girl with us." Serena thought after all while talking to Bonnie was nice she was six after all, and she had no girls her age to talk to at times. "You know I do travel with some friends were going to meet up a little later maybe you can join us and see more of Kalos, what do you say Misty?"

Misty, on the other hand, was thinking about while it would be good to see more of Kalos she didn't want to impose on Serena and her friends. "Are you sure Serena I mean it would be good as trust me I know what it's like to be the only girl in a group."

However, all Serena did was smile even more and nodded at Misty taking hold of her hand. "Misty I'm sure of it just to warn you my friend Clemont he has a little sister, and well…" she said as she began to lightly laugh knowing what Bonnie may do if she saw Misty.

Misty just looked on confused at what Serena was talking about as she looked at the honey blonde girl. "What what does she do, I mean it can't be that bad right?"

"Well, it's something you will have to see for yourself," Serena told her knowing that Misty would laugh or be a little worried about being asked to look or marry her brother. Still, Serena thought it was funny what Bonnie did.

Misty nodded at this but she had seen Brock when he saw a girl, once too many for her to even count, but they were all still good times, her mind did shift to Ash as Misty wondered how he was doing right now.

With that in mind, Serena took misty to go and find her friends after all they did pick a place to all meet up once they were finished, but she knew Ash would take a while to get back to them. "Oh well just gives me more time to get to know Misty here and tell her all the adventures we have had here in Kalos with Ash."

* * *

Ash, on the other hand, was already eating a massive burger with cheese while Pikachu was sitting down next to him eating some ketchup with both having smiles on their faces. "I don't believe this," A voice called out to him, as Ash looked up and was shocked to see May and Dawn.

"May, Dawn!" Ash said with shock in his voice as he looked at the two girls he has travelled with, but was still happy to see them both again after such a long time. "It's good to see you both again," Ash said with a smile.

Both girls nodded as they too were happy to see Ash. "Yeah, same here Ash," May said as she gave a smile at Ash while Dawn giggled.

"So I take it that you're here for the same reason then?" Ash asked his two former travelling friends hoping that they were enjoying their time here in Kalos.

Both girls nodded as they knew what Ash was talking about and they wondered if Ash knew a few of their other friends were here as well. "Well if you mean the fair then you would be right Ash I mean it is well known after all."

"May's right and we came here not just the two of us but a few others as well," Dawn said as both she and May sat down next to Ash.

"Oh, who else came with ya then?" Ash asked has he begun to eat the rest of his burger as he wondered who else was here as well. "Do you think that Misty could be here as well?" he asked again hoping to see her again.

This sure didn't go unnoticed by May and Dawn who smiled at this knowing that Ash missed Misty as he had a hard time seeing her. "Well, we don't know for sure Ash there is a place to watch water Pokémon, so if she was here, I know that is where she would be."

Ash and Pikachu nodded at this knowing that the Water Pokémon ash had seen in Kalos was something that Misty would have loved to see. "It's just a shame that she stuck at the Cerulean gym I mean she can't travel with us like we do after all."

Both May and Dawn nodded as they knew what Ash was talking about Misty the red-headed girl. "I wish that I could have met her," Dawn said with a smile as she never got a chance to see Misty.

May, just gave a smile as she has met Misty and always called her when she could. "Well, I will tell you this Dawn she has a lot of spunk in her that is for sure, first time I saw her use that spunk was when she pulled Brock by the ear."

Dawn couldn't help but laugh at this and then looked over to ash who along with Pikachu was now also laughing. "Wow its true, and here I thought Croagunk was the only one to do that?"

"Nope not at all Dawn," Ash said as he soon stopped laughing and looked at May. "It not just Misty or Croagunk either. But May's little brother Max did this as well." Ash said with a smile on his face as he remembered all the time it happened to Brock.

"I feel sorry for him I mean he never got a break did he," Dawn said with a smile as all three just laughed at this and smiled at the found times that they had.

"So Ash it's been a while since we seen you in a battle so why don't you show us how good you've gotten since we've last seen you," May said with a grin on her face.

"Oh, you know me May I'm always up for a challenge and a good battle." He said and jumped to his feet and was about to head off until he looked back at the two girls and gave a weak smile at the two and gave a grin. "It's just, do you know where they have the battles here."

The two girls along with Pikachu couldn't help but look at Ash and give a sigh, but this was still Ash after all, and they didn't mind at all. "Well, I think that it's best that you follow Dawn and me then Ash," May said as she gave a grin to him.

With that now in mind, the three headed towards the battle arena that trainers used to battle each other, and already May and Dawn could tell that Ash wanted to battle one of the trainers that were here. "Hey, do you want a battle?" A voice asked from behind the three as Ash, May and Dawn looked to see who it was.

The trainer in question was wearing a red fedora with a horizontal black stripe, a red shirt with a picture of a Bulbasaur's head on it, blue shorts and brown boots, and has Super Mario style hair. "Hi, my names Zack it's good to meet ya." He said with a smile on his face and looked at the three. "I hear that you want a battle?"

Ash just gave a grin at this and nodded his head all the while knowing this should be an exciting battle. "Okay, then Zack, how many Pokémon should we use."

"Well, we could have a two on two Pokémon battle if you like?" Zack asked Ash with a grin already grabbing one of the Pokéballs.

Ash only nodded at this as they both headed to the battle arena and smiled at each other. "Okay you ready, Pikachu?" he asked as he looked at his buddy.

 _'Oh you know I'm ready.'_ Pikachu said giving a smile to Ash sparks already sparking from his red cheeks.

Zack gave a smile as well as he picked up one of his Pokéballs, and looked at his Pokémon with a smile before throwing the Pokéball into the air. "Alright now go Swampert!"

"Okay then, Pikachu I know that you can do this buddy," Ash said as he gave a smile while Pikachu nodded at this and smiled once more although he has to be careful because Swampert might know Earthquake and Pikachu's Electric-Type attacks won't have any effect on the Hoenn-born Pokémon.

"Come on Ash show us what you got!" May cried out with a smile on her face, after all, she wanted to see how good Ash has gotten since the last time that she had seen him, and she knew that Dawn wanted to know as well.

The two trainers just got ready to battle the other after all for Ash, May and Dawn knew the latter had yet to Ash battle a Swampert while the former had already witnessed Ash having fought Morrison's Swampert back at the Hoenn League and Tucker's from the Battle Frontier, so this should be something new. "Are you sure that using Pikachu is a wise decision?" asked Zack with a hint of curiosity. "You should know that while he's normally useful against Water-Types, my Swampert is part Ground-Type which makes his usefulness null and void."

"I know that, but that doesn't mean he's completely useless against your Swampert" answered Ash with a confident expression on his face as he wants to show that type advantages weren't always everything plus he wanted to save Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha or Noivern for when he finds out what other Pokémon Zack has on his team. "Alright then Pikachu, use Agility and Quick Attack!"

Pikachu grinned as he used his combination to increase the priority of his Quick Attack and struck Swampert before the Water/Ground-Type could even react. "It's been a while since I've seen Pikachu use Agility," commented May with a slight smile forming on her face; having a feeling Ash has indeed improved a lot since the Sinnoh journey.

"I'll say," added Dawn, smiling brightly as well because she saw how much stronger Ash and Pikachu had become at Unova, plus she never seen Pikachu using Agility before unlike May and Misty before her. "I just wish Iris was there to see this."

"Who is Iris?"

"She's a girl, who specialises in Dragon-Types but has Excadrill and Emolga on her team along with an Axew and a Dragonite, and she travelled with Ash and a green-haired Pokémon Connoisseur named Cilan in Unova. I only met them before the four of us participating in the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup but believe me Iris was pretty powerful especially with that Dragonite of hers," responded Dawn, remembering when she and Mamoswine lost against Iris and Dragonite at the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup in Unova. "Ash had a hard time against her and her Dragonite until his Krokorok evolved into Krookodile which allowed him to defeat her in the Semi-Finals."

"Okay, that's unexpected but thanks for letting me know…" May replied, a bit disappointed that Brock wasn't with Ash at Unova or in Kalos as she wondered what happened to the former Pewter City Gym Leader. "I wonder where Brock is since I haven't seen him at all after parting ways with him and Ash at Sinnoh."

"No idea, because he and I parted ways with Ash after the Sinnoh League, though Ash did his best… it wasn't enough to defeat Tobias and his two Legendary Pokémon at the Semi-Finals" added Dawn with a small frown, thinking back to when Ash's defeat against the mysterious trainer with the Darkrai and Latios, the same mysterious trainer that would move on to win the entire Sinnoh League afterwards. "Brock decided to study in trying to become a Pokémon Doctor by the way."

May remained silent, especially as she couldn't believe that not only did Brock give up on his previous dream of becoming a Pokémon Breeder to study instead to become a Pokémon Doctor after the Sinnoh League but also the fact Ash was beaten by an opponent who defeated him with just two Legendary Pokémon. "I see…." she spoke, unsure of what else to say right now. "Now that I think of it, I didn't know using Legendary Pokémon at a Pokémon League was even allowed."

"Me neither, but hey, at least we learn something new every day."

"Tell me about it, then again Nolan of the Battle Frontier used an Articuno against Ash in his first battle in the Battle Frontier," she told Dawn, which made the bluenette remember that Pyramid King Brandon had the three Regis in his possession. "Not just that but Brandon of the Battle Frontier also used all three Regis against Ash in his final battle at the Frontier."

"Wait you know Brandon?" wondered Dawn, somewhat shocked that May too had met Brandon much like Ash, Brock and even Paul did before the meeting with the Pyramid King at the Sinnoh region which the brown-haired girl from Hoenn slowly nodded his head. "Also you mean four Regis, though I can't blame you because there is a fourth Regi you never knew about the one that is known as Regigigas, the King of the Golems."

"Okay… that I never realised…" said May as her eyes blinked out of surprise when she learned of the fourth Regi aka Regigigas and wondered how strong it was compared to its three subjects. Regirock, Regice and Registeel, because she saw they were powerful against Ash's team at the Battle Pyramid in Kanto much like Nolan's Articuno, was the same case at the Battle Factory. "Makes me wish I never left his side after the final contest I had with him."

"Well, no shock there May I mean you like Ash after all am I right?" Dawn asked as she looked at May with a smile on her face.

May however just blushed at this and looked at what which only showed Dawn that she was right, May liked Ash more than a friend. "I have no idea what you're talking about Dawn."

Dawn couldn't help but giggle at this see the way May was trying her best not to even look at Dawn and now Ash, but Dawn could still see her face was red. "I don't understand why May doesn't just tell him."

May, however, was still blushing but looked back to see what Ash how Ash was doing in his battle. _"I can't believe Dawn was putting me on the spot like that."_ May thought, but she wouldn't mind if Ash were her boyfriend.

Her thoughts also turned to Misty as she knew that Misty liked Ash as well and she didn't want to do that to her friend, as she knew that it would be wrong as well. _"I just wish there was a way all three of us could be happy together."_ May thought heck who know just how many other girls liked Ash which shocked them.

* * *

Zack meanwhile looked at Ash and how good his Pikachu was and knew that he would need to think of something. "I have to say your Pikachu sure is fast Ash, but I'm not even close to being done yet," he said, his attention turned towards his Swampert. "Use your Mud Shot attack!"

"Oh crap…" muttered Ash, mentally cursing as knew Mud Shot was a Ground-Type attack and immediately began planning his counter-attack, knowing that aside from Quick Attack there's one other move that can hurt Swampert. "Dodge it and use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu quickly evaded the Mud Shot thanks to the increase in his speed from his Agility attack and then got ready to use Iron Tail. "Swampert, counter it with Power-Up Punch!" ordered Zack as Swampert tightened his fist and delivered a powerful punch at Pikachu, both attacks made contact which resulted in an explosion that tossed them back a bit.

"What in the world was that?!" exclaimed May in shock, even Dawn couldn't believe what she was seeing as she never and even more so as Swampert grinned despite the attacks pushing each other back, feeling himself becoming much more powerful than ever.

"I have no idea, also what's up with Swampert?" asked Dawn as she saw that Swampert was glowing in a bright red aura which was a sign that it wasn't the Torrent ability because the Water/Ground-Type wasn't low on HP at all. "It isn't that badly hurt from Iron Tail, and yet there's this aura forming around its body."

"That's because of Power-Up Punch's secondary effect," explained Zack with a grin forming on his face, the two girls not knowing what Power-Up Punch was due to not being native to the Kalos Region couldn't be helped. "When used, the user becomes much more powerful since it boosts their physical attack stats."

"Great…."

Zack shrugged when May muttered that remark and then turned his attention towards Swampert, wanting to make the next move as soon as possible. "Alright then, Swampert use your Earthquake attack!" he ordered, with Swampert stomping his two front feet hard on the ground to form an earthquake throughout the entire arena.

Once this started Ash and Pikachu were both shocked by this as the felt the ground shack and soon Pikachu saw Swampert's Earthquake in action. "Oh no Pikachu hurry and dodge it as fast as you can!" he cried out worried for his friend.

Pikachu nodded as he as he used his speed to make sure that he avoided the attack from Swampert which the water type Pokémon was a little shocked by this. _'You see I told ya I'm not going to go down so easy Pikachu want to have another shot at it cause I'm all game.'_

Swampert only smiled back knowing that this was going to be good as he was going to make sure he didn't go down either. _'Well, the same goes for me.'_

"Okay, the Swampert use Water Gun on Pikachu!" Zack called out, as Swampert nodded firing a powerful burst of water from his mouth and over at Pikachu.

Ash gave a grin as well knowing that this was not going to stop him and he was not going to lose this battle either. "Pikachu quickly dodge it and use thunderbolt."

With a node, Pikachu quickly jumped in the air and just making it away from the Water Gun and fired a powerful Thunderbolt down onto Swampert.

Both May and Dawn were impressed by this, and they could tell that just from seeing this that Pikachu was a lot stronger than the last time that had been with Ash. "Makes me wonder what new attacks Pikachu has now," May said as she looked at Ash and then over to Pikachu.

Dawn nodded, as her eyes fixed on the battle that she was watching right now. "Yeah but that is Ash for you, he never gives up."

Zack just smiled at this as he looked at Pikachu and then over to Ash. "I have to say Ash that is one powerful Pikachu that you have there."

"Well, Zack my buddy Pikachu and I have been through a lot together," Ash said with a simple smile on his face as he looked at Pikachu who was also smiling.

"Good to hear but my Swampert here is powerful after all I've heard how powerful Misty Waterflower is with her water Pokémon. Heck, I've seen a few of the shows that she has done with her sisters," Zack said with a smile, while Ash was shocked by this but still smiled remembering his first friend that travelled with him long ago.

* * *

Serena and Misty meanwhile were still hanging out with each other as Serena was shocked that Misty once did a play in a mermaid outfit, and all thanks to her sisters as well. "Wow, I bet that must have been embarrassing for you then?"

With a sigh, Misty just nodded at her new friend. "Oh you have no idea how right you are on that Serena, worse my friends were with me at the time as well."

Serena just laughed a little at hearing just how she was dragged into the play in the first place and knew that it must be hard being a younger sibling as she was an only child. "Well makes me happy I have no older sibling then trying to get me to do things like that for them."

"Well, I know that they love me, and I love them, but man sometimes they can be a pain," Misty said as she hangs her head low.

All Serena did while hearing this was smile at Misty as she was going to say something to the girl she was with knowing Misty was a gym leader. "I wonder if Ash challenged her to a gym battle I mean she is from Kanto after all." Serena thought, but an explosion stopped her thoughts as she and Misty looked in the direction that the explosion had come from and had a frown on her face.

"Well it sounds like a battle is going on, so how about we go and see what's going on, who knows they could be using some cool Water Pokémon," Misty said as she was soon smiling at the thought.

"Sire thing then after that we can maybe show each other what Pokémon we have," Serena began with a smile knowing while she had few Pokémon on her she knew that Misty being a Gym leader would have a lot, ones that she may have never seen before. "I mean I've been to Kanto only once, and that was when I was a little girl attending Professor Oak's Pokémon Summer Camp."

Misty smiled at this after all she loved all the Water Pokémon there and in the other regions as well. "Sure thing Serena, you'll like them, I don't have all of them with me but can show you the most beautiful and elegant Pokémon I…"

However she was cut off when one of her Pokéballs soon opened up, and a yellow duck was now standing right next to Misty, this just shocked Serena as to why this even happened after all she was sure that Misty didn't call the Pokémon out. Plus they weren't even in a battle all she could do was watch as the yellow duck placed his hands on his head and looked at Misty and then her.

"Crap… I didn't want you to come out…" she muttered, starting to get ticked off whenever he would do what he just did while Serena became slightly confused at what she was looking at and knew this happened a lot for Misty.

"I didn't think that a Pokémon could come out of their Pokéball on their own… at least other than the blue one the three from Team Rocket had." Serena said as she looked at Misty and laughed a little as Misty called Psyduck back to his Pokéball.

"Wait, Team Rocket?!" asked Misty in shock upon hearing Serena mention the Team Rocket trio that was constantly following Ash and Pikachu ever since their second day travelling together after Ash started out as a trainer. "You've seen them as well?"

"Yeah…" answered Serena, remembering that the female member Jessie had a blue coloured Pokémon that often came out of his Pokéball and recalled him having the name Wobbuffet which usually appeared whenever the three Team Rocket members said their signature motto. "You know those three?"

"I wish I could forget them, especially as Ash and I encountered them for the first time at the Viridian City Pokémon Center after Ash destroyed my bike when he stole it to save his Pikachu from a flock of wild Spearow's that chased him at Route 1," she explained to Serena. Shocking the other girl over the fact that Misty had a bike and Ash destroyed it when they first met. "Since then, those three have been a real pain in the butt to deal with every time during our travels in Kanto, the Orange Islands, Johto and Hoenn as well."

"I see…" frowned Serena, having never realised that the Team Rocket trio had caused a lot more trouble than she originally thought if they followed Ash to all those regions before Kalos. "Also I'm sorry to hear about what happened to your bike, did Ash make it up to you for what happened?" Serena asked as she looked at the girl that she had been talking to and was shocked that she knew Ash too and how they had met each other.

"Well kind of, my bike was eventually repaired by the time Ash, Brock and I returned from Johto after the Johto League Silver Conference," Misty replied with sadness. She still didn't like the day that she, Ash and Brock went their separate ways following not only the Johto League but also having to deal with not just the Rocket trio but also three brothers who called themselves the Invincible Pokémon Brothers at the same time. "Aside from those three, there are other members of Team Rocket."

"You're kidding!" exclaimed Serena, shocked to learn there are others within Team Rocket aside from the trio and Misty frowned as she shook her head. "Just when you thought those three weren't already enough of a pain to deal with every time we go somewhere…"

"You'll get used to it, I mean there are more lethal members like the Black Tulip, the Iron-Masked Marauder and even Tyson to name a few along with their leader," commented Misty, cringing at the encounters with other Team Rocket members. The majority of them being encountered in Johto while Butch and Cassidy were in Kanto, the Orange Islands and Johto. "Those guys make the three members we've constantly encountered look like saints."

Serena remained silent, while she had Braxien, Pancham and Sylveon on her team, she wasn't sure that they would be strong enough to handle the more deadly members of Team Rocket after having learned of them from Misty."Thanks for the warning…" she muttered to Misty, becoming concerned though thought about something to lighten the mood a bit. "I met Ash during my time at the Pokémon Summer Camp when I was little."

"Oh?" asked Misty, surprised to hear that Ash met this girl before he even became a Pokémon Trainer and had a good mind to confront Ash when she sees him over why he never told her, Tracey, May, Max or Brock about Serena at all. "Do tell."

The Kalos-born girl started to close her eyes as she explained to Misty about the eventful day she and Ash first met during their childhood, how Serena had injured her knee when she got frightened by a Poliwag that startled her. How Ash had been following that same Poliwag and ended up tending to her injured knee with a blue handkerchief, he had with him. "Even though my knee still hurt, he told me 'Don't give up till it's over' and he helped me back onto my feet," she concluded, revealing the handkerchief she still had in her possession.

"Wow, that's pretty cool…" began Misty, unsure of what to say since Ash should've told her, Brock, Tracey, Max and May this beforehand even when travelling together. Sure Tracey only travelled with her and Ash through the Orange Islands until he chose to stay at Pallet Town as Professor Oak's assistant and Brock rejoined them when they decided to head for Johto then again she knew that this was Ash after all. "As for how Ash and I met, I fished him and Pikachu out of the lake on the day he first became a Pokémon Trainer."

Hearing this made Serena somewhat surprised, never had she heard of anything like that before during her travels with him, Clemont and Bonnie throughout Kalos. "I wonder how he ended up in the lake you reeled him out of anyway?" she asked, a notion that confused her and made her want answers from Ash later.

Misty gave a deep sigh at this knowing what he had done or a feeling at what he had done. "Beats me, though it may have had something to do with those Spearow's he ticked off beforehand since Pikachu was critically injured."

Serena didn't say a word, Ash had been bound to make some mistakes throughout his journey at times but never had one mistake nearly gotten Pikachu killed. "I only saw that flock twice, and the first time was when Ash started his journey with Pikachu… the second time was when Professor Oak asked him, Brock and I to get the GS Ball from Professor Ivy of Valencia Island," Misty continued, referring to the day Ash left his Pidgeot at Route 1 to protect the Pidgey's and Pidgeotto's from the Spearow's and Fearow that harassed them following the Indigo League. "During the latter, his Pidgeotto evolved into Pidgeot against a powerful Fearow, and afterwards, Ash left her to look after the wild Pidgey's and Pidgeotto's."

"I see… it seems he left out a lot of the details of his travels to me, Clemont and Bonnie huh?" she muttered to the Tomboyish Mermaid. Already feeling a bit hurt over the fact Ash neglected to tell her or the others of the travels he had in Kanto, the Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, the Kanto Battle Frontier, Sinnoh, Unova or the Decolore Islands. "Then again, I'm suspecting he might have had his reasons for doing so."

"Either that or he is side-tracked with other things, I mean this is Ash we are talking about," Misty gave a small shrug as it seemed that some things about Ash would never change at all. "Now that I think of it, I completely forgot about the GS Ball myself so looks who's talking?" Misty said as she laughed a little at this.

"Where is this GS Ball anyway?" wondered Serena, curious about the current status on the GS Ball that Ash, Brock and Misty had retrieved from Professor Ivy, suspecting that it's now getting studied somewhere. "Does Professor Oak have it?"

"He did, but after realising he can't figure anything out, he asked for Ash to give it to Kurt at Azalea Town before we left Pallet Town for Johto," said Misty with a slight frown. There were certain things even Oak himself couldn't figure out which led her to believe that more mysteries are out there within the world of Pokémon. "Since then, we've never gotten the chance to contact Kurt to find out the progress made on it."

Serena nodded at this as she looked at Misty, as both girls continued to walk to where the battle was taking place. "So Misty…" Serena began as she looked at the girl that had once travelled with Ash.

Misty, on the other hand, looked over to Serena wondering what the girl wanted to say and could already see that something most likely embraced Serena. "What is it, Serena?" Misty asked as she looked at the girl standing next to her.

"Well the thing is Misty I was wondering are you and Ash…," Serena said but stopped herself, and it was here that Misty knew what she was trying to say.

"I take it you want to know if Ash and I are dating," Misty asked as she looked at Serena and saw the girl nod her head, which made Misty sigh knowing the look that Serena had on her. "Well no we're not dating, but I do care for him a lot, and I know that another friend May likes him the same way as well that we both do."

Serena was shocked by this, and she was now not sure what to do, but giving the many, many regions that Misty said Ash had been too Serena was not that shocked that Ash would have seen girls and that they also would like him the way that she did. "So what do I do then?"

"Well, that is something that I'm not sure on after all Ash does have a one track mind he even dressed up as a girl to get into a gym after all," Misty said as she started to laugh remembering the time he had to become Ashley.

"Oh, I wish I could have seen that," Serena said as she began to laugh at this and was even shocked to hear that this was not the first nor last time he had done that either.

Before the two knew it, they had arrived at the battle as Misty gave a smile already seeing that May was here with who she knew to be Dawn even if she had never seen her before as May had told her of her.

With that in mind Misty just looked at Serena as both could also see that Ash was there as well and in a battle as well. "Well, how about we go and see how Ash is doing?" Misty said and gave another smile to Serena.

Serena gave a smile as she nodded and both ran over to saw Ash in a battle. "Misty oh it's so good to see you!" May cried out as she hugged her good female friend and looked over to the girl that was standing next to her.

Misty only smiled as she looked over and saw Dawn and smiled at the girl that May had told her about when she meets up with her. "And you must be Dawn it so good to meet you I'm Misty."

"Same here Ash told me about you he even showed me the lure that you made him, he didn't want me to use it," Dawn said as she gave a grin while Misty just blushed at this knowing the one that Dawn was talking about all too well. "You know I think that he keeps it close on him as well."

"Can we just watch Ash battle please," Misty said with a blush on her face as she didn't like where this was going as she got enough of this from her sisters before she left her, and she sure didn't need to hear it from her friends right now.

"Okay but like May I think that you both need to talk to Ash about it," Dawn said with a grin on her face as she turned her attention back to Ash and the battle that he was having with Zack at that very moment.

With a smile from Ash, who had yet to know that Misty and Serena were also watching him gave a smile as he looked at Pikachu. "Alright, Pikachu use Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu hearing this nodded as he quickly charged towards Zack Swampert as those who had not see this attack before were shocked at it as the saw Pikachu dash towards the water Pokémon who was standing its ground.

Once Pikachu reached Swampert as it caused an explosion, which also meant a dust cloud went over the two Pokémon making it hard for anyone to see what was going on and which Pokémon was still standing as well.

* * *

 **A/N well, I will be calling it for the first chapter, so I hope that you all liked it as this is another Pokémon TF story but it's not like the other one, but you will see that in the next chapter what I mean.**


	2. Chapter 2 should have read the sign

**A/N well guys another chapter I know it's taken a while sadly my laptop has been playing up on me as this may be my last update for a while till I have it fixed. But I will keep working on all my stories so till then as well by doing it all on paper if I have to which is something I have done in the past.**

 **Chapter 2 should have read the sign**

All of Ash's friends had arrived as they all watched the battle taking place as they soon saw the explosion as the girls all looked at each other with a worried look on their faces.

"I hope that Ash knows what he is doing," May said with concern in her voice looking at the battle that was still going on. "Swampert can mega evolve from what my dad has told me."

Misty however just looked at May and smiled at her. "Hey I know Ash can win this," Misty said as she saw that the smoke was disappearing and saw that the attack didn't do that much damage. "He has grown to be a strong trainer after all May."

May nodded as she agreed with Misty, and to be fair. She hadn't seen Ash take on a Mega Pokémon before but knew that it would be a good battle for her to watch. "After all it's why we all have faith in Ash after all."

"Not to mention how some girls like him." Dawn teased with a smile on her face as she looked over to the other three girls that were with her as Dawn just continued to smile at all three.

Zack just looked at Ash as he tilted his head and looked at his Swampert. "You do know that Swampert is part Ground-type as well right?"

Ash just gave a grin as he soon rubbed the back of his head and laughed lightly. "Must have slipped my mind, but I won't be making it again," Ash said as he looked over to Pikachu who was still ready to do battle.

"Come on Ash you can do it!" Both Serena and Misty cried out to him, as he was shocked that all his old female friends were here, well almost all of them the only one that was missing was Iris who must still be in Johto.

Zack just smiled at Ash as he looked at Zack who was laughing a little. "What?" Ash asked as he looked over to Zack wondering what he was laughing at right now.

"Well, who knew you had so many girlfriends." He said with a grin on his face and was thankful that none of the girls that were watching could hear him right now, as he was not sure what they would do to him if they listened to what he said.

Ash, however, was shocked by what he had heard as he looked back to the girls and then looked over to Zack and what he said. "What…! No way they are not my girlfriends?" Ash said as he began to blush at this, he was no longer a little kid any more as he had just turned 16 a few days ago.

So he knew what Zack was talking about, but he was not dating them let alone all four of them as that would be odd and was not sure how that would even work. "Look, how about we battle and not talk about who loves who okay."

Zack just nodded at this as he looked to Swampert but still laughed at Ash and the look he had on his face. "Okay then, Swampert show him what you can do buddy," Zack told his Pokémon with a smile crossed over his face.

Swampert nodded at his trainer his eyes already meeting Pikachu's. _'So are you ready, that if our trainers have stopped going on about the girls.'_

Pikachu just laughed as he looked back at Ash and saw many of the old female friends. _'Oh you have no idea, I know all of them have had a thing for him in the past not sure right now.'_ Pikachu said and knew Ash was going to give him an order.

With a smile from both trainers and their Pokémon, the two were getting ready to give an order for their next attack.

* * *

Little did any of them know, that they were all being very closely watched right now by a trio of familiar faces watching the battle that was going on at that very moment as all three had a smile on them and the power of Zack's Pokémon as it did interest the three. "Oh, this is good just look at the power that Swampert has," Jessie said as she uses her binoculars to watch the battle taking place.

Meowth nodded as he smirked at this and looked at to Jessie and James. "Well, this just means that we shall make the boss happy when we bring them all the twerps Pokémon after all this is just too good to pass up."

James nodded as he looked at Jessie, but knew that this would be bad to attack them all at once as well. "Well we do have a problem, Jessie," James began as he looked at her and Meowth. "With that many Pokémon, we won't be able to beat them."

"He's right Jessie, and we're going to need to have a good enough plan and not charge head first as we have done in the past," Meowth said as he looked at the trainers and knew that they would have very little chance and only be sent blasting off.

Jessie just began to laugh at this as she knew just what to do. "No not this time you two, no this time we are going to win and show we are no screw up like Cassidy says we are," Jessie said with anger at what her fellow Team Rocket member said to her

James and Meowth nodded at what she was saying as they had grown tired of what their rivals said about them to Giovanni. "With this, we can show the boss that we can do things right at least."

"Well with our new invention we'll get all of their Pokémon once and for all," Meowth said with a grin on his face as the three looked to where the battle was taking place, and soon all three laughed.

"Well, what are we waiting for operation nab all the Pokémon is a go," Jessie said as she marched off leaving James and Meowth behind before they too followed her as well.

* * *

Back where the battle was Zack was worried about the battle that was going on, and yet none of the trainers knew what was going to happen. "Dodge it Swampert!" Zack called out to his Pokémon as he saw Pikachu was now using Iron Tail on his Pokémon.

Swampert nodded as he quickly moved away from the attack yet Pikachu was still coming which was a problem, one that Zack needed to work out and fast. "That's it Pikachu keep it up!" Ash called out as he had a smile on his face.

Pikachu hearing Ash just nodded but was keeping his ears open as well knowing that it was just a matter of time before Swampert's trainer order him to make a move as well, even Ash knew this as well as like Pikachu he was waiting to see what Zack was going to do.

Zack was still watching this and soon got an idea in his head on what he could do, but this was a risky move to do as well. _"I just hope that this works."_ Zack thought as he knew that he needed to give Swampert an order.

"Swampert, use Hydro Pump on the ground," Zack called out to his Pokémon who nodded at what his trainer said knowing what he was also planning as well.

Back to Ash's old female travelling companions they all looked at the ongoing battle and saw what the trainer who Ash was battling was doing, and both Misty and May being the two most experienced knew what he was trying to do.

"This is bad if the ground is all muddy then it will make it a lot harder for Pikachu to move," Misty said as she was a little concerned now on how Ash was going to deal with this.

May looked to Misty and knew she was right she could already see Swampert use his attack on the ground and making it harder now for Pikachu to move. "Yeah, I have to agree with Misty, but Ash knows this as well." May, tells them all with a smile on her face as she looked over to Ash as she smiled knowing Ash was going to win.

Dawn just nodded as well, at what she heard May tell her and the others and smiled at her friends. "Well, there's no need to worry," Dawn said as she smiled at the two. "Ash has been in tighter spots after all he can win this."

"All we need to do is make sure he knows that we are here for him and we shall continue to cheer him on no matter what," Serena said looking at the three girls, and soon she looked back to Ash with a smile on her face, but she did wonder how close Ash was to them as well.

Ash, on the other hand, gritted his teeth at this knowing that this was bad and Pikachu was going to have it a lot tougher now. _"This is getting bad…"_ Ash thought to look over to Pikachu who was backing away from the mud so that he didn't get stuck in it. _"I need to think on how I can get around this situation."_

"Good work Swampert that should stop Pikachu now," Zack said as he now had a massive grin on his face knowing what move he could use next since he had an advantage in the battle.

' _Looks like you can no longer run can you?'_ Swampert said seeing that Pikachu was stuck and was unable to get closer to him which was good news for him. ' _And since you electric attacks don't work on me I can fire my attacks at you.'_

All Pikachu did, was spark his cheeks at Swampert already looking at them, but the good news was he could use Quick Attack and Iron Tail to deal damage even though it won't be the kind of damage he would expect, and he was not alone as Ash was looking as well. Both looking to see what they could do so that they didn't lose the battle but knew they needed to be quick as well before Zack ordered his Swampert to attack.

Before either could make another move a large iron net engulfed the two Pokémon that were fighting each other as both Ash and Zack looked up to see what was going on and who was doing this as well. "Hey what gives?"

"Oh no please don't tell me it's who I think it is?" Misty said as she gave a sigh and looked up to see a balloon she knew all too well.

May gave a simple groan at this as she looked over to Serena. "Are they still after Ash and Pikachu?" She asked Serena, as all the golden blonde hair girl could do right now was sigh at this and node her head at May.

"Well how about we send them blasting off that is always fun and should teach them a lesson as well," Dawn said with a smile on her face as she grabbed one of her Pokéballs ready to deal with the trio.

However, before they could do anything, the machine soon sucked up the Pokéballs. "Oh no, my Pokémon give them back!" Serena cried out as she looked up to the balloon.

However all they heard was laughter as everyone down below all looked up to them, and Ash and the others all knew what was going to happen. "Oh great here they go with their motto again you think that they would think of something new by now."

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

Down below many of the trainers all growled what was going on while a few others just wondered what the three had just said one of them being Zack. "Who the heck are they?" He asked and looked to Ash for an answer.

"They're called Team Rocket, and they steal other people's Pokémon," Ash said as he looked up to the three with a frown on his face. "Now give us back our Pokémon, Team Rocket!" Ash yelled at the three.

The three just looked down at Ash and the others as they all laughed at them. "Oh I don't think, so they all belong to Team Rocket now," Jessie said with a grin on her face, as she soon looked over to James and Meowth and smiled at the two. "Come and let's leave."

Zack didn't like this or what the trio of thieves are doing, and Zack knew he was going to stop what the three were doing. "Oh I don't think so, I'm not sure why you three are taking their Pokémon or what this Team Rocket will do to them, but I will make sure you won't be taking them, go Gengar lets show them what we can do."

Sending out a familiar Ghost/Poison-Type into battle, the Shadow Pokémon was ready to engage in battle against the trio. "Don't think that we didn't come prepared to deal with Ghost-Types, especially Ghost/Poison-Types! Go Gourgeist!" yelled Jessie, sending out her female Ghost/Grass-Type from Kalos.

"You too, Inkay!" added James as his Dark/Psychic-Type was released into the fray to assist Gourgeist in the ensuring battle to come, Inkay being part Dark-Type would ignore the super effective damage from the Ghost attack, and his Psychic-Typing can help with dealing massive damage against Gengar. "Quickly use Psybeam attack!"

"Gourgeist, Shadow Ball!"

The moment Inkay and Gourgeist unleashed their attacks at the same time; Zack had a confident expression on his face as he turned his attention towards Gengar. "Dodge and use Confuse Ray!" he instructed, causing as his Pokémon evaded the two attacks and then his eyes started to glow red, creating a bright light to engulf his two opponents.

"What, the?!" exclaimed Jessie and James, shielding their eyes and then reopening them to see that their respective Pokémon were now confused, something they and Meowth were not happy because it wasn't the first time this happened. "Not again!"

"Wobbuffet!"

Jessie became genuinely annoyed as hell whenever her male Psychic-Type Patient Pokémon popped out of his Pokéball at the worst possible time. "How many times have I told you to stop doing that?!" she exclaimed, but before she could even attempt to send him back into the ball, Gengar made his next move.

"Gengar, Sludge Wave!" ordered Zack, deciding to press on with the advantage and Gengar opened his mouth before a big wave of dark purple sludge came out, striking both Inkay and Gourgeist at the same time much to the surprise of Ash and his friends as well as the shock of Jessie, James and Meowth. "Oh yeah, that's what we're talking about!"

"I've never seen that kind of attack before," commented Misty, then again she, May, Dawn and Serena were in awe at seeing what Gengar just used while Ash had no idea that the Ghost/Poison-Type Shadow Pokémon could even learn the move that his Palpitoad had.

Zack just looked over at the girls as he smiled at them. "Well you girls have seen nothing yet, shall we show them Gengar?" Zack asked as he looked over to his Pokémon and smiled even more than he was before.

Gengar who looked at his trainer just gave a smile as well and nodded knowing that this was going to be fun and shall teach the three thieves a lesson that they would never forget and maybe even have nightmares about as well. _'This is going to be fun.'_

With a smile on his trainers face he showed off his mega ring that he had on his wrist and looked up to Team Rocket who, thanks to being up so high were unable to see what Zack was doing and even wondered what he was doing.

The three didn't care right now, after all, they had their prizes after all, and we're going to make sure they kept it as well. "Jessie I think that this could be bad for us," James said as he now had a worried look on his face at what was going on.

However, all Jessie could do was laugh at this and looked at James. "Oh James what can he do we outnumber them," Jessie said with a grin on her face. "You see James if we can head into the forest, then they will not be able to get us and will make it hard for them to bring us down as well."

Both James and Meowth nodded at this as their balloon soon headed towards the forest just as Zack pressed the ring on his wrist, as Ash and the others all watched this and saw Gengar mega evolve. Even Team Rocket was looking at this as they saw this happen and they were now a little worried by this as they looked at each other.

"That's it Gengar I think it's time to show them just what we can do as Mega Gengar," Zack said with a smile on his face as he looked at towards the thieves who were now all hugging each other in fear at what was to come.

"I know what's coming next!" James cried out in fear as he looked at Mega Gengar knowing that the next attack was going to beat them.

"Not if we get away from the first, as I refuse to lose this time!" Jessie yelled as she was not going to lose to the trainers below this time.

With that said the balloon began to head to where a forest was. "Oh no you don't, Mega Gengar quickly we need to stop them before it's too late." He said knowing that Team Rocket did have the others Pokémon right now so this was up to him.

Mega Gengar nodded as he looked at the three and knew that Zack was right as both were thinking just what was needed to save the Pokémon trapped after all his Swampert was also captured as well, something he was not going to let stand.

"Ash there must be something that we can do?" Misty asked as she looked at Ash true she May and Dawn wanted to catch up and talk to him.

"Hey, no need to worry guys I'll save your Pokémon for ya," Zack said with a grin on his face as he looked to Mega Gengar. "Okay time to use Shadow Ball to free the Pokémon then use Thunder to send them flying."

Mega Gengar nodded and smirked the three which Team Rocket took notice off as the three looked to each other knowing that they need to move fast before it was too late. "Hurry it up James we need to leave!" Jessie yelled shacking James to make their balloon move more quickly.

"Hey it not my fault we chose to use the balloon to make a quick getaway!" he cried back knowing that they should have used something else.

Acting fast they move their balloon to the side, which was all a bad mistake as it was at that time that Mega Gengar used Shadow ball on them which hit the cage setting a few Pokémon free, but many others were still trapped. However, it also caught the balloon sending it flying throughout the air making it hard for the Pokémon that are still currently trapped to get out.

Ash looked up as one of the Pokémon still trapped was Pikachu as well as their Pokéballs as well that Team Rocket still had on them. "Pikachu jump!"

"Hey Mega Gengar hold the balloon in place with psychic." Zack cried out knowing that it was not safe with what was going on and hoped that this would work.

Pikachu looked down at Ash as he nodded and quickly jumped out of the cage once the balloon stopped and landed in Ash's arms. "I'm glad you're okay Pikachu," Ash said as he looked over to Zack. "Thanks, man lets save the other Pokémon now," Ash said with a smile on his face as he was not looking at Pikachu knowing just what to do to the three.

The two trainers look at Team Rocket who was now on the ground as the trainers all picked up their Pokémon and their Pokéballs as well. "Well, I think we all know what is coming next?" James said with fear in his voice.

"Yep and we were so close as well," Meowth said with a sigh as he looked at what will be coming next.

Zack and Ash looked at each other and nodded as they then looked towards their Pokémon and then they looked over to Team Rocket. "Mega Gengar, Pikachu use Thunder!" The two yelled with a smile on their faces as both Pokémon nodded at what their trainers said and fired off their attacks at the three and their Pokémon.

"This is going to hurt," James said with a tiny whimper in his voice holding his Inkay close to him.

With that said in mind, the attack from Pikachu and Mega Gengar combined into one as the Thunder attack hitting the three members of Team Rocket and their Pokémon as they were soon sent flying into the sky. "I knew this was too good to be true!" Meowth said with a grumble in his voice.

"You can say that again but like always we're blasting off again!" All three yelled as they soon disappeared into the sky.

Once the three were gone they all gave a smile as May, Misty and Dawn laughed a little. "You know something, guys. I have to say that I missed seeing them get blasted off like that," Dawn said with a smile on her face as she looked at the rest of her friends.

Misty and May just nodded and agreed with what Dawn was saying. "That's true Dawn, but I wish they would learn already that they will never beat us and just leave Ash and us alone as well," May said with a deep sigh.

"Oh, you two they will never learn," Misty added to them with a smile on her face as she looked at her female friends and then over to Ash as he was moving over to them, mainly as he hadn't had a chance to talk to them at all yet.

Ash just smiled as he looked at his friends and looked at the friends he had travelled with and was happy to see them all again. "I'm surprised to see you all here," Ash said as he looked at Misty, May and Dawn but he was still happy to see them

Zack soon moved over to the group as well. "Hey, we'd like to thank you for helping us save our Pokémon," Ash said with a smile on his face.

Zack looked at the group with a smile knowing that it was no trouble at all with what he did as Team Rocket tried to take his Swampert after all and he was not going to let that happen after all. "Hey, it's the least I can do I just wish we could have at least finished our battle." He said with a frown but knew that there was nothing they could do about that now.

"Well, you two could always battle another time," Serena said looking at the two trainers with a smile on her face.

Both Ash and Zack nodded at this knowing she was right. "Well I don't know about you, but I think that we all need to go to the Pokémon Center," May said as she looked at Ash and knew she had to tell them that a few of their other friends were here as well.

The others present all nodded at this knowing they could all catch up there once were able to relax and say what had happened as well. Soon they made their way to the Pokémon Center all of them with a smile on their faces.

Soon night had fallen over the Pokémon Center, as of right now the girls were all in a room together. "It feels so good that we are all together like this," May said as she looked at her friends new and old.

Dawn nodded at this as she was smiling as well happy they could all talk and catch up with each other. "Yeah even if it's only for a little while for us we should make the most of it."

The other girls nodded knowing it would suck when they all left but knew it was going to happen as Misty would need to head home and May and Dawn would also head out as well. "Well, then I think we should make it a good night then," Serena said as she saw the looks that they had right now.

Then other all looked at her when she said this and nodded at her wanting to get to know each other a little better as some had only seen each other for the first time today. As they all soon sat down on the floor and looked at each other as they started to tell each other stories with Ash and the trouble he got them in a few times.

Many couldn't help but laugh at what Misty said when Ash dressed as a girl as it seems this was not the first time, as May and Dawn said he had done the same as well. "Well, I haven't seen Ash dress as a girl, at least not yet," Serena said as right now she couldn't stop laughing.

"Well it was funny, but to be fair, he didn't insult Erika's perfume so I think he decided to dress as a girl so he could get into the gym," Misty said as she continued to laugh at that day.

May, Serena and Dawn also laughed and agreed with Misty over what she was saying as Dawn soon looked at them all. "So no joking around," Dawn began as she looked at the girls in the room as she was thinking how to word what she was going to say to them right now. "How many of us still have a crush on Ash," Dawn said as she began to blush lightly.

The other three girls just looked at Dawn as they all looked away their faces went red at this blushing lightly at what they had been asked by the girl who was now waiting for an answer from the other girls. "Well…" Serena began as she looked at them and then to the door. "I like him in that way, Dawn."

Both May and Misty looked at the girl they had only meet and then looked at Dawn who had a feeling on this as Dawn was now looking at May and Misty. "Well May, Misty what about the two of you?"

Serena was now looking at the two, and while a part of her was hoping that neither liked Ash they way that she did, she had a deep feeling that she was going to be wrong with this. "Well, Dawn I do I like Ash in that way as well." Said May as she soon looked down to the ground trying to hide her blushing face right now from the others in the room she was in right now.

"Well I like him like you both as well," Dawn said as she smiled at the two. "I mean he has helped both of us after all so much in times that we have needed it made us smile when sad." Dawn then looked over to Misty the one girl here who had not said anything to them and wanted to know what she thought as well.

"What…?" Misty asked as she looked at all three girls and she knew full well they wanted to hear how she felt about Ash.

"How do you feel about him Misty?" May asked as she knew Ash had known Misty longer than all of them and remembered how he talked about her from time to time as well back when they had met in Hoenn.

By now both Dawn and Serena were looking at Misty and wondering what was going on in her head. "Come on Misty tell us how you feel about Ash," Dawn added as she had not meet Misty till today but she had heard of her from May and Brock.

"Well, there is nothing much to tell," Misty said as she crossed her arms over her chest not wanting to get pulled into this convention that was going on.

May sighed, as she looked at her friend knowing that this would happen Brock had once said that both she and Ash were far too stubborn. "Come on Misty you know what I'm talking about?" May asked as she looked at her friend. "We've all said how we felt about Ash and since you have known him a lot longer than us after all so tell us, do you love Ash?"

All three began to notice the blush that was now on Misty's face and had a feeling that she was not going to admit it to them after all while they were friends they were also rivals as well in wanting to win Ash's heart.

"Look I'm not getting involved okay," Misty said as she was looking away from the three all the while with a blush present on her face.

"No Misty sorry but come on we know that you care about him, and your hiding it so you don't get hurt but come on just tell us it's just us after," May said as she placed her hand on Misty's shoulder.

Looking at May and Misty sighed as she knew that she was not going to get out of this. "Okay, okay I'll tell you alright," Misty said with a moan in her voice and hung her head low as the other three girls looked at Misty each smiling. "I like him okay, I like that dumb smile he gives and how he cares for his Pokémon, there is so much more as well."

The three other girls in the room just looked at Misty and smiled at her. "Well, at least you said you like him then Misty." Said May as she couldn't help but grin at her friend happy she heard this from her but knew that this now resented a problem as well.

Serena nodded as she had a feeling what May was going to say. "Oh true we all like the same guy, and if you girls like him who's to say that other girls he has meet don't like him in the way that we do, so what shall we do then?"

"Well not like I know either Serena, I wish there was but what can we do?" May asked as she knew this was trouble she liked Ash and lot and wanted to be with him but she didn't want to hurt her friends either.

All four were soon thinking it over but knew that right now as not the time to worry how they should tell Ash how they feel or how to be with him. "Look we should just worry about this later," Misty said as she looked at them with a smile on her face. "For now let's just have fun while we're all together." The other girls all looked at Misty and nodded as they needed to relax and hang out while they were all together.

* * *

The next morning everyone was already up and about, and they had already had their meal thanks to Brock who had woken up early to make it for them, and Ash and his friends were happy to have seen Brock as well who had missed everything yesterday as he was talking to some of the nurse Joys at the time.

When they had all arrived Ash was laughing as Misty pulled Brock away, the latter of whom was shocked and had no idea that Misty was behind him at the time either, even Zack had asked did this always happen.

Right now the large group of friend were all walking down the road talking to each other on where they were going, and Ash just gave a smile as he looked at them all and pointed the forest that was ahead of them. "Well how about we catch some Pokémon?" Ash asked looking at everyone. "After all some of you will be heading back, and this could be your chance to catch some new Pokémon that live here in Kalos."

Misty was already gushing as she wanted to catch some new water Pokémon and Ash just laughed a little. "Well come on then I want to know all the water Pokémon that live here in Kalos."

Both May and Dawn nodded as they looked at each other and then to Ash. "And we can get some for our Contests as well, so let's hurry up then we have only a week left here in Kalos after all," May told them as she and the other all ran forward.

The others nodded as they too headed to the forest in the hopes of getting some new Pokémon on their team, yet as they all ran into the forest, they all failed to notice an old sign that was up but was covered up so none of them saw it. That was until at that very moment the wind blows past showing the sign which read. 'Danger, keep out this forest is cursed.'

None of them knew the danger that they were now in what made it worse was they were not the only one who failed to see this sign as well, thanks to it being covered up so much by nature.

* * *

 **A/N well guess so end another chapter with the end of Zack and Ash's being interrupted by Team Rocket felt very fitting as that is what they tend to do sometimes so I thought I would add that in there for you all and even a mega as well.**

 **Now I was going to have Ash talk to his male friends but thought I could save that later for a flashback more so with how it will fit later on. And yes I had all the girls say how they felt for Ash as well, I did this so they would all feel very conflicted on what they should do, you shall also be seeing this in the next few chapters as well.**

 **Now I don't have much else to say on the chapter. I just hope that you all liked and enjoyed it as there is more to come in the next chapter, and I can tell you that a few more old friends of Ash shall be shown in the next chapter as well, so till next time please leave a review and I will do my best to answer them.**


	3. Chapter 3 so it begins

**A/N Okay I know it's been a while, but with Christmas and my health and a lot more, I have not had a lot of free time to work on the chapters of my stories. But I am working as fast as I can to get them done and as soon as I can while making sure that I do not mess up either.**

 **Anyway, I would like to thank you all for the reviews that I have gotten from you and the ideas to have Ash with all the girls that you said he should be with after all that way they can all get some love then as things are going to start to heat up in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 3 so it begins**

Once the group had entered the forest, they all looked around seeing the thick mist that was around them as they all looked at each other knowing that they had to get through it if they were going to get to the next town after all.

Just then they heard a sound that sounded like giggles from a girl as they all wondered who was out there and what they found so funny. "Hey who's out there?" Ash called out into the thick forest, but he got no answer just more giggles.

The girls all looked at each other with worried looks on their faces none of them liked this at all right now. "I think that we should keep going," Misty said looking at the others as she knew that this place just felt wrong.

Serena nodded to Misty as she didn't like this forest as she knew it was wrong and a part of her wanted to turn back the way they had come from yet Serena knew that she couldn't do that. "I have to agree with Misty here this place I don't know it feels wrong."

"Well let's just make sure we leave then," Ash said knowing that it felt odd as everything was telling him that he should leave.

' _I agree Ash I don't know what this place is, but it feels wrong to me.'_ Pikachu said as he too had a frown on his face at the forest that they were in right now.

The others all nodded as they knew that they needed to leave as the turned back to head the way they came knowing that it wouldn't take them that long to get out of here.

* * *

However, little did any of them know that the group was being observed by the creatures that lived in the forest as they all looked at the new people that had come into their home, it was hard to tell what they looked like thanks to the shadows but they had an almost human-like shape to them.

"Oh look new friends to join us." A girl said with a smile on her face looking at the humans began to make their way back in which they had come from something none of the girls watching liked.

"But they are leaving." Another girl said in a sad voice as she too was looking at them knowing it would be good to have new friends as they hadn't had new friends in a very long time come to this forest anymore.

"I know that what's to say that I don't have a brilliant idea?"

"Oh?" wondered the other girl, curious on what kind of plan the first girl in question had in mind especially as things were a bit hellish… especially as the only ones who ever came to the forest were members of Team Rocket and the only things they ever have done was cause problems such as either killing or stealing Pokémon that resided in the forest. "What kind of idea do you have in mind?"

"You'll see," answered the first girl, more so as she did find the boy with the girls to be rather cute and felt that there was more to him than meets the eye…. especially with his Pikachu. "Besides, I want it to be a surprise."

"A surprise?" asked the other girl with delight, her face starting to beam up with the fact that this was going to be a surprise as she was one who loved surprises, especially ones that the first girl had in mind. "I can't wait to see what it is… I hope it's a good surprise."

"Oh, it will be," the first girl replied with a smile forming on her face as she was thinking it over, but she's certain that she'll come up with a thought that'll make the other girl really happy as they could use some new friends that wouldn't leave in a way. "Maybe we could face him in a battle."

"Really?" the other girl spoke, more so somewhat disappointed at hearing the response though she figured the first girl had a reason for suggesting such an idea and as expected, the first girl began to smile when she started to explain her reasons for recommending they battle Ash.

"Yeah, he's a Pokémon Trainer right?" she asked her, feeling that the raven-haired young man having the Pikachu on his shoulder was a dead giveaway on his status as a Trainer. "So it's safe to assume that he at least should know how to handle himself in an actual battle."

"Yeah, that's true…" said the other girl with a hint of curiosity, especially as speaking of Pikachu, there was something else about the male Mouse Pokémon that caught her eye. "You know, I thought all Pokémon usually stay inside their Pokéballs."

"So did I…" added the first girl with a shrug as she too didn't have a clue on how this was the one Pikachu that wasn't in a Pokéball though she wasn't complaining about it one bit. "Oh well, that's not something I would lose sleep about as it's somewhat amusing to see a Pokémon that isn't in its Trainer's Pokémon.

"I'll say, the same could be said about that orange-haired girl's Azurill and that blue-haired one's Piplup," the other girl commented, referring to Misty's Azurill and Dawn's Piplup, which remained in the arms of their respective female Trainers instead of being in Pokéballs themselves. "I'm rather curious on how that is possible."

"Well, they will all be shocked when they look at us." The first girl said as she stepped out from the shadows showing that she was not human nor was her friend either, no they were something else altogether.

The first girl body was a light green colour with a leaf the top of her head, and there was also seeds around her neck like a necklace, from a first glance she looked like a Chikorita with a human body only she had no clothes on her.

The girl standing next to her was also like her a half human and half grass type Pokémon only she was a cross with a Bellossom. "Well first we need to separate them all to stop them from leaving here then they shall slowly join us." The Bellossom girl said with a grin on her face.

The Chikorita girl nodded as she gave a smile and nodded at what her friend was saying, true it would be hard, but she knew that in the end, it would be worth it and fun as well for them which caused her to giggle.

* * *

Ash and the others meanwhile were heading back the way to the entrance of this creepy forest but as they headed back that way they all began to notice the many pieces of torn clothes on the ground which made all present worried that something had happened to the people who came here before.

"I don't like this at all," Zack said with a frown as he looked down at the clothes that once belonged to that of a girl. "But this makes me wonder what happened to this girl."

Brock nodded as he was frowning as well as he looked around seeing that there was no blood. "I don't know, but there's no blood in the clothes or any bodies either," Brock said as Zack nodded at what the Pokémon doctor was saying.

The others also looked around and saw more and more clothes on the ground some were torn others looked like they had been taken off and just dumped on the ground. "I wonder why they took their clothes off," Ash said with a frown as he looked at his friends and saw May was worried.

"Guys, can we please just go it feels like we're being watched," May said rubbing her arms in fear as she was happy that Max was not here as this was the last place that she would want her younger brother to be right now.

"I agree with May can we please leave big brother," Bonnie said as she was holding her brother's leg in fear as well, but she was doing her best not to cry.

"Geez, you call yourselves trainers? You're acting more like a bunch of little kids…" Said a female voice, sounding somewhat annoyed but Ash felt it sounded rather familiar to him, especially having never forgotten the tone of it. "And I thought Ash was the only one, guess I was wrong…."

"Now, Iris there's no need to be like that. Besides, we're here to check up on Ash and see how he's doing. From the looks of it with these new people by his side, I guess it's safe to say he's doing fine though I never thought Brock and Dawn would be present."

"Wait a minute…" began Ash, turning his attention behind him and to his surprise, it was none other than Iris and Cilan, his companions from the Unova region as he and Dawn could never forget their faces, nor could he forget the Axew that stood on the dark-skinned girl's shoulder. "Iris, Cilan?!"

"Been a while, hasn't it Ash?" commented Iris, somewhat surprised that Ash was in an entirely different outfit than the one they saw him in when they parted ways in Kanto following their travels through the Decolore Islands.

"I'll say…. wait a minute, first of all how come you're both here all the way from Johto?" Ash decided to ask the two, especially as there was something else he needed to ask, mainly towards Cilan as it seemed that he knew Brock personally and vice-versa. "Now that I think of it… Cilan, how come you and Brock know each other?"

"It's a long story, but we figured we come to see how you were doing and Professor Oak told us that you were travelling through the Kalos region," Cilan answered the first question, then turned his glance towards Brock before answering the second question directed at him. "As for how Brock and I knew one another, we met in Johto and helped with a problem involving a Gyarados… Wasn't easy but we managed to resolve the matter."

"Also you don't have to worry about my training with Clair, it's been going well," responded Iris with a shrug, though she had to admit that her Dragonite, while he was a powerful Dragon-Type, was no match for Clair's shiny Druddigon from the Decolore Islands. Then again this was the second time he ever lost against a Druddigon, the first time being when she battled Drayden at the Opelucid City Gym before the Unova League and lost, at least she did a lot better than the first time she battled the male Dragon Master in question. "She allowed me to pay you a visit and you'll be surprised by the fact I have another Dragon-Type on my team while I was in Johto."

"Oh?" wondered Ash, becoming curious about what kind of Dragon-Type Iris managed to capture as he remembered the only two she had currently had been Axew and Dragonite. "Let's see."

"Alright then, go, Pokéball!" declared Iris, releasing her newest Pokémon from inside and it was one that Ash, Brock and Dawn immediately recognised from their travels through Sinnoh. It was a small, bipedal dragon-like Pokémon that was primarily blue. It had a big mouth filled with sharp teeth, no neck, and arms that started at the outer edges of its jaws. A red underbelly stretched from its abdomen to the bottom of its jaw. It also had two horns that resembled jet or plane engines, each with a light blue stripe in the middle. It had a single light blue stripe wrapping around its back. On top of its head was a dorsal fin, which had a notch on it.

"Is that a Gible?" muttered Dawn, as even Ash and Brock were at a loss of words. Remembering that the raven-haired young man had his male Gible back at Pallet Town with the rest of Ash's Pokémon following the Sinnoh League Lily Of the Valley Conference though it became apparent that they never would've guessed Iris would have managed to catch one herself. "How exactly did you find one in Johto?"

"Guys I think we should talk about this once we leave," Misty said as she crossed her arms over her chest while she as all for catching up and getting to know all the friend's Ash meet after she left she knew that this was not the place to talk.

"I agree this place is wrong," May said as she spotted more clothes on the ground as she looked at them as saw what looked like fur on the clothes which made her frown at this and looked at the others. _"Why is there fur on the clothes?"_ May thought as she was about to ask when she heard Ash talk on what they should do.

Ash nodded as he remembered the terrible feeling that he and the others were all getting right now being here. "Misty's right we need to leave this place and now," he said as he was worried as well and looked at his friends as he didn't want to put them in danger.

Once he said this the group heard more giggles from the darkness of the forest and knew that it was not a good sign that someone or something was watching them. "Iris, maybe Ash is right," Cilan said as he heard it as well and knew why the others wanted to leave this place.

"Maybe you're right…" Iris said with a frown on her face as she looked at the others as she and they all noticed the mist around them was starting to get a lot thicker.

"Everyone, stay close together," Ash said to his friends as he didn't like this at all and knew that something was doing this but the question that he was trying to ask was who, maybe it was Team Rocket that was behind this. If so this was not funny at all.

The group all heard the whispers coming from the woods all sounded female to them as this just made Ash and his friends all look to each other. As it was hard to hear what they were saying at first, but soon it was becoming all too clear as a few of the voices got closer and closer to them.

"Come and join us." One of the voice said which they could all tell was female and this made them all wonder what she meant by 'join us' something told them it was nothing good. "You'll all like after all."

The group just backed away from the voice still something told them it was bad. "Why don't you show yourself?" Ash asked hoping to see who it was playing this trick on them.

Once Ash asked this, the group noticed that their Pokéballs were being taken, right from their side and they all cried out in alarm as they saw their Pokéballs which had their Pokémon in them flying into the mist. "Hey give us back our Pokémon!" Dawn yelled in fright.

The next thing that happened was what looked like Vine Whip came out and grabbed Ash's Pikachu, Dawn's Piplup, Iris' Axew and newly caught Gible, and Misty's Azuril into the mist, as the four Trainers called out for the Pokémon in fright. "Hey give us back our Pokémon!" Ash yelled as he soon chased after the Pokémon that had been taken from them.

Seeing Ash runoff made the others very worried as they too went off after him as they called out his name knowing that they all needed to stay together and that this might even be some trap for them all.

"Ash stop we have no idea what's going on!" Misty yelled as she went after him and knew that she couldn't blame Ash after all. "Or even who it is Ash anyone!" she cried out as she was now separated from the others and Ash and gave a frown at this.

She was not the only one as everyone had been separated as well trying to look for their friends and their Pokémon as well that was taken from them. "Dammit, why did I have a feeling that rejoining Ash would lead to our Pokémon being stolen?" asked Iris as she and Cilan were at an entirely different location than the others while her expression of concern formed on her face.

"We'll let's try not to think about it, and we'll get them back... I promise."

"I just hope you're right, Cilan," commented Iris with a frown on her face, the future Dragon Master was starting to suspect that the Team Rocket trio was up to their old tricks much like in the Unova region and the Decolore Islands… Making her want to give them a piece of their mind once she and Cilan get their Pokémon back. "Once I get my hands on those three, they're going to wish they never stole our Pokémon again!"

"Now hold on, Iris… it's too soon to say it's the same members of Team Rocket we encountered back at Unova and the Decolore Islands" Cilan replied to the dark-skinned girl. As she just caught that Gible in Johto and had also wanted to tell Ash and Dawn about the fact she also saw the famed Legendary Dragon-Type Rayquaza in the sky following Gible joining her team. Sure it happened after she lost her battle against Clair at the Blackthorn City Gym, but it was a moment she wanted to tell her friends.

"Of course it's them!" she replied, remembering that Jessie of Team Rocket had a female Water/Ghost-Type that knew the Mist attack which was a means to cover the trio's escape usually when they acquire what they came for, but there were a few exceptions. "Who else would've caused the mist that led to us getting separated from the others?!"

This response made Cilan remain silent, feeling as if the detective in him was starting to show itself much like in Unova as there were a few holes in Iris' accusation. "Maybe, though the voice we heard wasn't from Jessie…" he spoke with a finger on his chin, the two Trainers from Unova knew Jessie's voice well enough, and it didn't sound like her at all so he could rule the trio out at least for the time being. "Also have you noticed that a vine grabbed Pikachu, Piplup, Axew, Gible and that orange-haired girl's Azurill? I don't recall the three ever having a Pokémon that knew such an attack."

"Yeah, that makes sense though they did have an Amoonguss last I checked along with Frillish…" said Iris, reminding her green-haired friend that the Rocket trio did have a Grass-Type with them from when they encountered after the Unova League concluded. "Then again I don't recall it legally able to learn Vine Whip. But that doesn't mean they couldn't have captured a Pokémon capable of learning a move."

"Maybe, again it's too soon to jump to conclusions until we had all the facts," Cilan told her, wanting to cross that bridge when they come to it as there was something they needed to do first before things went to hell. "For now, let's concentrate on looking for Ash and the others, okay?"

"Okay…" Iris sighed, knowing there was no point in arguing right now as she wished that she had Dragonite and Emolga with her right now since it would've made things a lot easier though they were in their Pokéballs when whoever it was that took them and the rest of their Pokémon not too long ago. "I just hope they don't get themselves hurt looking for our missing Pokémon."

"Yeah, so do I…" added Cilan because he knew full well that everyone from the group cared deeply for their Pokémon much as they did and in a way, Iris was like Axew's human mother since she raised him following her being given the Dragon-Type from the Dragon Elder at the Village of Dragons prior to ever meeting Ash. "If I know Ash, he'll want to do whatever it takes to get Pikachu back as the two of them are the closest of any of his Pokémon."

"Tell me about it, the same with Dawn and her Piplup as well as me and my Axew, he's like a son to me even though he's a Dragon-Type" added Iris with a frown forming. Though the fact Cilan knew Brock in Johto made her wonder on a lot of things such as how Brock knew Ash though Dawn was well familiar with the raven-haired Trainer ever since reuniting with him in Unova, so it made sense, but then there were Misty, May, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena to take into consideration. "I wonder about that orange-haired girl and that blue Pokémon she carried in her arms. I'm guessing like Ash's Pikachu, Dawn's Piplup and my Axew, it doesn't appear to want to be inside its Pokéball."

Cilan thought about it for a moment, while he was familiar with Brock and Dawn, he neglected to introduce himself to Misty, May, Clemont, Bonnie or Serena before the whole ordeal took place and hopefully when it was all over they'll be able to have a proper introduction. "We'll have to ask about it some other time once everyone has their Pokémon back and we get out of this place" he informed her.

Iris didn't say a word; she decided that she wanted to check up on something. "Hold on, let me get up the tree… maybe I'll get a better view from up there!" she said before getting to the closest tree that she could find and she was glad her time climbing and swinging from trees in Unova paid off because it was a considerable benefit in case they didn't have their Pokémon to help them.

"See anything?"

"So far, no…" responded Iris with a frown, silently cursing at the fact that there was so much mist, even being up in a tree to scout the area didn't seem to help matters one bit, and it made her a bit irritated right now. "There's too much mist around us."

Cilan nodded and gave a frown at this as he and Iris tried to work out what was going on, he knew that this wasn't Team Rocket after all if it were, they would have come out and used their motto that they liked to use so much.

The two also wondered how the others were all doing right now as well as they were both worried that they might not get out of this forest alive. The two Unova natives looked around seeing that the mist was not letting up as Cilan was trying to think why this was going on.

That was until Iris spotted a cabin in the distance, which only made Iris smile. "Cilan look maybe the people who live there could help us." She said with a smile on her face as she began making her way towards the old cabin.

Cilan just rubbed his chin not liking this he had a feeling that there was no one living in this cabin anymore, but still, he knew that it wouldn't hurt to look inside and maybe it would give them a place to stay and even regroup with the others if they could find them that is.

* * *

Ash meanwhile was still calling out to Pikachu, but it was no use as he was getting no answer from his Pokémon friend, soon Ash heard more giggles from the mist, and he wondered if it was the same ones that had taken Ash and the rest of his friends Pokémon. "Hey who's out there?" He asked as he looked towards where the giggles were coming from but saw nothing. "Stop laughing and shop yourselves!" he cried out, and while he knew that this was a bad idea as he had no Pokémon with him right now to keep him safe from the thieves or even wild Pokémon.

Just as Ash asked this, he heard the sound of a female voice from the mist as she giggled once again and Ash could tell that she was not alone. "Oh wouldn't you like to know, but I don't think that it's just time yet after all the fun will soon start," She began not showing herself to Ash. "Not just you but your friends and your Pokémon as well and I want to watch the change."

Ash was a little confused by this and what the girl within the mist meant by change as more and more giggles where heard around Ash. "Don't worry you'll meet your Pokémon again soon and both you and they shall be better than ever."

Once again Ash was confused by this not knowing that the girl was talking about and he wanted to know this as well. "What are you even talking about?" he asked the voices but he got no answer from them as he kept on going.

Right now he hoped that everyone else was okay he knew that Misty was behind him, but something told him that the females of the forest made them go in different ways from him, and this worried Ash deeply.

* * *

Zack meanwhile was lost in the woods as well with his Gardevoir as they too were looking for the Pokémon that have been stolen from him he was just thankful that whoever took his news friends Pokémon that they couldn't at least get her.

Zack looked over to his Pokémon as he knew that she was unable to use Teleport, which was trouble as it meant they would need to walk out of this forest. Well once he had found the others he was with that is then they would leave this place and make sure to warn others as well.

Gardevoir was looking around the forest as she looked over to her trainer she too felt the danger that this forest had to it Gardevoir looked to Zack. _'We should be fast Zack I'm not sure what else will happen if we stay here much longer.'_

Zack nodded he knew she was right but he was not going to leave his new friends. "Your right Gardevoir we really shouldn't stay here more than we should, yet something tells me that whatever is doing this doesn't want us to leave this place."

Soon Zack started walking once more as he saw a note that was on a tree as he wondered if any of his new friends had left it for him. Zack frowned as he looked at the note and saw that it was done in a hurry, but he decided to read it to see what it said.

'My time is running out, and I'm not sure how much longer I can last I can feel my finding going which each passing second. To whoever reads this please leave this forest now while you can and before….' The rest of the note, however, was stopped as it was torn where there should have been more.

After reading this Zack looked to his Pokémon and both knew that this was bad that they needed to find their Pokémon and then get the hell out of this place before whatever happened to this trainer happened to them as well.

* * *

Misty meanwhile was still looking for Ash, and her Pokémon that had been taken the young gym leader was now frowning at this she didn't like the ones that had stolen her Pokémon if she found them she was going to give them all a piece of her mind.

"Okay you need to think this through, right now your all alone and you've got no Pokémon with you either," Misty said as she was worried about her Azuril knowing that the baby Pokémon was scared right now, but she was not going to let that stop her. "I'll find you Azuril."

With that determination in her mind, Misty began to walk forward once more as she knew her friends were out there and she was going to find them and her Pokémon. "You should just stop." A voice called out to her with a giggle.

Misty spun around to where the voice was, but she didn't see the one that was talking to her but Misty knew that she was out there and that she could see her even if Misty couldn't. All Misty could do, was look in the direction of the voice and gave a growl feeling that they were playing around with her and that was something she didn't like at all. "Why don't you stop playing games and show yourself already, and while you're at it how about you give us back our Pokémon so that we can leave this place already!"

The female however merely giggled even more, and while Misty was unable to see her, she could. "Well, sorry cute but this is something none of us can let happen, I have to say my friends are right you and the others are good been such a long time since we had anyone here after all."

Misty couldn't help but let out a groan as knew that the girl was flirting with her as she wondered what was wrong with this girl. "Okay that is wrong," she said with a frown at the girl, worried it was a stalker. "I don't even know you after all!"

"Oh, you're no fun… At least you're nothing like the ones bringing hell to this place."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" asked Misty with another frown, wondering what the girl meant by the ones causing hell to this place although she had a bad feeling that she knew who it was because there was one group capable of causing problems. "You don't mean…"

"Yes, they are from a group called Team Rocket…" the girl replied, although the Team Rocket members she referred to weren't the ones that Misty was currently thinking about as the other girl continued with what she needed to say. "The men who come here, they demanded the Pokémon that live in this forest. Otherwise, they would resort to extreme measures, such as killing to get what they wanted."

Misty bit her lower lip, caught off guard by the fact the girl mentioned 'these men' which was an obvious sign that the Team Rocket members threatening the forest weren't Jessie, James and Meowth since they were the ones usually causing problems only towards her and her friends throughout the course of Ash's journey. "I'm sorry to hear that…" she spoke, somewhat sympathetic towards the other girl after hearing her story. "But that doesn't excuse you stealing our Pokémon."

"We had no choice…" the girl responded back with a stern expression on her face, giving Misty a serious glance, while still keeping her distance from Misty, because of the fact the Tomboyish Mermaid wanted to leave. "You said yourself that you intended to leave but would you want to after hearing what Team Rocket had done by far?"

"But still…"

"We are not like those murderous men, we only took your Pokémon so you could stay long enough to hear our plea and help us…" explained the other girl. Wanting to show that she and her friends were nothing at all like Team Rocket and being as genuine as she could be since there was a chance that the forest would eventually be attacked again. "Those men may come back to try and steal more of the Pokémon that live here, and we can't let that happen."

Remaining silent, Misty didn't know what to say because as much as she hated Team Rocket, it didn't change the fact the girls resorted to doing what they did. "If we gave you your Pokémon back, will you promise to help us?" she heard the girl ask her, needing her word that it wouldn't be a trick to escape once the Pokémon are all returned to the group.

"Well…" Misty was biting her lower lip, knowing there wasn't much she could do at this point without any Pokémon nor did she like the idea of the others getting attacked while they were completely defenceless whether it be by Team Rocket or otherwise. "Fine, you have my word..."

"Are you sure?" asked the girl, wanting to be certain that Misty was being truthful and not just saying it to make her lower her guard as most had done before her. "I'll be holding you to it just to let you know."

"Yes…" answered Misty, feeling as if the girl wasn't too convince and wanted to show she's sincere about wanting to help keep the forest safe in case Team Rocket came back to take more of the Pokémon residing in it, which unfortunately included the Pokémon belonging to her and the others. "Please, take me to where you're keeping Azurill and the others."

The girl looked into Misty's eyes, needing some extra assurance on the promise that was being made to her and after a few seconds, with the orange-haired girl being a bit nervous as she still couldn't see the girl, the female gave her answer. "Very well, come with me…" she said before leading Misty down the path that she was following Ash in, hoping that the raven-haired young man was alright.

On the other hand, she was also worried about the others and prayed they'll be able to find their way through the forest, provided that nothing else went wrong down the line.

"Why don't you show yourself anyway?" Misty asked as she saw the girl was too far away from her to get a good outline.

All the girl did, was let out the same giggle that she and her friends had heard before. "Oh in time your boyfriend is this way." She said while Misty simple went red what the girl said.

* * *

"Oh man, I hope Ash and the others are okay…" muttered Tracey Sketchit, the young man from the Orange Islands was grateful that Professor Oak allowed him to pay Ash and Pikachu a visit to see how far along they were on their journey through Kalos. He didn't expect to have his three Pokéballs, containing Marill, Venonat and Scyther, to be stolen from under his nose.

"If whoever took my Pokémon were who I think they are, then I'm going to have to teach them a lesson they'll never forget…" he continued, thinking that Jessie, James and Meowth were up to their old tricks again given the mist that surrounded the area. And he had been hoping that his reunion with Ash and the others would've gone a lot smoother. "Hopefully Ash and the others didn't go too far into the place since it's easy to get lost even without the mist."

Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen Jessie, James and Meowth since the Battle Frontier since he missed out on the other times the trio attacked Pallet Town following Ash's travels through Sinnoh, Unova and the Decolore Islands. Though he had been busy paying Misty and her sisters a visit at the Cerulean City Gym during those times after all mainly to see the oldest sister. "Huh?" he wondered upon hearing a female laugh as he could tell it wasn't Jessie's voice. "Who's there?"

"We've been waiting for you…"

Tracey turned around to see that there was a girl whom he didn't recognise at all, something that made him a bit worried and concerned. "Who exactly are you?" he asked since he's sure as hell convinced that it wasn't the Team Rocket trio though appearances could be deceiving. "Where did you take my Pokémon?"

"I'll tell you in due time…" she explained to the young man from the Orange Islands, having a feeling that he was friends with the ones who previously entered the forest not too long ago and he didn't wear the black uniform of the men who attacked long ago. "First you must come with me."

"Come with you?" wondered Tracey with a serious look forming on his face, suspecting that it could be a trap like the ones that he, Ash and Misty fell for from the Team Rocket trio at the Orange Islands and there's a chance it could be a similar trick. "Where?"

"You'll see…" said the female standing before him, heading off in the direction he was previously travelling to and turned back to see if he was going to follow her. "Your Pokémon are safe, as are the ones belonging to the others who came here. Please, do not delay. "

"Wait…" began Tracey, having not known that Ash and his friends had their Pokémon taken away by these unknown girls themselves as he ran up towards the one he was told to follow. "You mean my friends came here, and you took their Pokémon too?! How? Why?"

The girl said nothing as she turned around and started walking forward into the forest. "You shall see in time." She said as Tracey frowned this knowing that he needed to find his Pokémon, but he also needed to find out what this girl was talking about too.

* * *

Serena, Dawn and May were all with each other as the three girls looked at each other they were all worried right now for their friends and what was going on in the forest. "Great this all we need," May said as she gave a deep sigh and looked at Serena and Dawn. "I was hoping that we could all relax and get to catch up with Ash."

Dawn nodded as she looked at May and then Serena as she wanted to get to know the new girl that was with Ash. "I know how you feel May," Dawn said as she looked back to make sure they were not going to be attacked by any wild Pokémon. "But I know we shall find Ash and the others, so there's no need to worry."

"But we don't have our Pokémon with us they stole from us, Dawn," Serena said worried for her Pokémon and the fact that she had yet to see a wild Pokémon in the forest.

Both May and Dawn knew that she was right, but as of yet, they hadn't seen a wild Pokémon which concerned the three girls as well. "But still why haven't we seen anyone not even a Pokémon?" May asked as she looked at the trees and saw no flying Pokémon in them.

"Your right something just doesn't feel right," Dawn said as she rubbed her arms starting to get a little scared now as Dawn looked to both May and Serena knowing they felt the same as well.

* * *

Ash meanwhile had followed the one that he thought had taken Pikachu till the girl had just despaired, but he had been, brought to a lake which confused Ash as to why he was taken here in the first place.

Ash continued to look out at the lake trying to see if anything was on the other side or in the middle of the lake as well since he saw a small rock but looking closer at the foundation he saw there was something there. "I wonder if it's Pikachu." Ash wondered as he took off his clothes leaving him in just his underwear.

Ash soon went swimming in the lake so that he could reach Pikachu or what he thought was Pikachu at least. Little did he know that as he began to head towards the rock, his clothes were taken away by the same Chikorita girl that had been watching him and his friends.

"So you got his clothes then?" Another girl said this one was a Jolteon girl as she looked over to where she could see Ash swimming and gave a smile.

The Chikorita nodded as she gave a light giggle looking back to see where Ash was. "Besides it's not like it will matter when he gets to the rock he will see what it is." She said as she giggled knowing that this would be fun to watch.

The Jolteon girl nodded as well watching the young human swim both knowing it would be pointless for him, yet the Jolteon girl looked over to the Chikorita. "You know I do wonder what he will become when the 'change' is finished."

"Who knows, but we shall see soon won't be long now before it starts he and the rest of his friends have been in our home for a while now." The Chikorita said as she gave a smile her sight never leaving Ash.

After a while of swimming Ash had reached the rock and saw there was nothing there but a stuffed toy Pikachu that had been placed here, "Damn why would someone put that here anyway?" Ash asked as he knew that he had to head back to where he came and then get changed back into his clothes.

However, once he got back to his clothes, he saw that they were gone, which only cause him to frown at this as he began to look around to see who had taken them. "Hey, where are you!?" Ash cried out in all directions, but all he got for an answer were the giggles from before.

* * *

From where she was hiding the Chikorita girl smiled at what she was looking at as the Chikorita girl knew that she could show herself to him, but that would ruin her fun if the boy and his friends found out what was going to happen to them. "Closer than you think."

When he heard this, Ash frowned at what the girl said to him knowing this was bad news after all. "Look who are you anyway?" Ash asked as he looked to where the voice was coming from and he slowly moved to the girl, after all, he wanted some answer right now. "And why don't you stop hiding."

The Chikorita gave a smile as she thought over what Ash had said to her and knew it was still a risky thing to do after all. "Okay but don't freak out," she said with a smile on her face as Ash nodded at what he had heard her say.

Ash was still on guard not sure what he was going to see, but slowly the girl that had taken his Pokémon came out from the shadows and Ash was shocked at what he was seeing before him as the Chikorita girl just smiled at the expression that she saw on his face.

Ash was shocked that he fell back and landed on his butt as all he could do was look at the Chikorita girl that was standing in front of him who just looked down at him and smiled as she got down on her knees and moved over to where he was. "What are you…?"

The Chikorita just looked at him seeing if he was starting to change which she knew was going to happen she was just unsure on how fast it would be for him or the others that he had brought with him.

"Me well I live in this forest with my friends." She said with a smile as she merely moved closer to Ash until she was face to face with him.

"What do you want with my friends and me anyway?" Ash asked as he gave the girl in front of him a frown as he looked at her and looked away when he saw that she was not wearing any clothes.

The Chikorita girl just gave a smile as she knew what was going on with him and why he was acting this way as well just made her laugh at him. "Oh don't worry, I won't do anything Ash." She told him all the while she kept on smiling at him, which made Ash a little, worried. "Very soon Ash the change will be on you and your friends."

Ash was confused by what she had said about the change. "What are you talking about?" Ash asked still wondering what was going on and what the Chikorita girl was even talking about what was this change.

The Chikorita girl only smiled at him and soon giggled. "Oh that would be telling, but in time you will find out," she told him with an even bigger smile on her face. "But that doesn't mean that I will leave you alone been a long time since I have seen a boy." She told ash as she gave a smile as she soon sat on his lap.

Ash just gave a blush as the Chikorita girl was now sitting on him and smiled and before Ash could even answer what she was talking about she soon placed her lips on Ash's lips as Ash's eyes opened in shock at what she was doing.

The Chikorita girl looked at Ash and smiled as she saw that the first changes had started and she was going to watch them. _"Well, it's started."_ She thought with a smile on her face as she looked into Ash's eyes.

"Ahhh..." The changes quickly overcame Ash, the boy's dark hair straightening out as it brushed against the back of his neck. It wasn't long before his face was softening his less pronounced cheekbones giving the boy a more feminine look helped by his shrinking nose and thinning eyebrows.

The Chikorita girl just watched knowing that it may be slow. But in the end Ash and his friends would all like the change that would happen to them, all she and her friends had to do was keep Ash and the others in the forest as long as they could so that the change could happen to them and be complete.

 **A/N well another chapter has been done, and yes the changes have started which will start to happen to all of them in time, but you are going to have to wait until the next chapter to see what Ash and the gang are going to change into since I want to keep it a secret right now.**

 **As for the review that I have been getting and on Ash getting all the girls aka Misty, May, Dawn and Serena. I think IU will say this that this is going to happen just not right away as I do like to give it proper development for them all but in the end, Ash will get all four of the girls.**

 **Anyway if you have any questions feel free to ask me, and I will answer them as quickly as I can for you guys and girls also I will try to update again as fast as I can. But with me needing to go to the doctors so much so chapters could take a while to get it done and not just on this story on all of my stories, but that doesn't mean I will give up on them as I will keep working on them.**

 **Anyway with that last word I bid you a good day and please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Secrets of the Forest

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Pokémon games or the anime or even the Pokémon Adventures Manga. They are all the property of Game Freaks, Nintendo and the Pokémon Company, or Viz in the case of the Adventures Manga. I do however own the Hybrids in this story and keep in mind; Brock and Misty don't have their own Mega-Evolved Pokémon yet since this was made way back before their temporary return in Alola.**

 **PS: I might include Sophocles, Kiawe, Lana, Mallow and Lillie into either this story or in a possible sequel depending on what happens. I haven't officially decided yet but there will be Ash in a harem with the girls that are in the story (except for Iris, who ends up with Cilan while Bonnie ends up with Max. Both of which would also be the case in Resident Hybrid Infection) and Pikachu will indeed have Glaceon and Bunneary as part of a threesome as well both of which like in the other Hybrid story I had been working on which I am working on as well while doing this story as well.**

 **Chapter 4: The Secrets of the Forest**

A small group of Team Rocket Grunts were scouting the forest, it wasn't like the other forests they were familiar with, but then again, most of them lacked any reason for an investigation and yet this one, was far different than the others. "How much longer do we have to be here?" asked one of the grunts with an annoyed expression on his face as he wanted to head back to HQ. "There's nothing here, so we best leave this godforsaken place behind before something goes wrong."

"There is something about this place that got our boss's interest last I heard," began the lead Team Rocket Grunt with a scowl forming as he didn't like the way one of his partners was bitching about the forest not that he blamed the guy. "For now, the only thing we can do is keep looking, and maybe we'll get lucky."

"Crap…" muttered the first Team Rocket grunt, scowling with even more annoyance than ever before since the forest was giving him the creeps as if the place was haunted. "Provided those three fuck ups don't do anything stupid…"

"If you mean Jessie, James and Meowth… then let's not worry about it right now," the lead Grunt replied with a shrug, well aware of Jessie, James and Meowth having a lifetime reputation of fucking things up or failing to catch a single Pokémon although it was interesting that they've gone to other regions which, with the exception of the Orange Islands, Johto and Unova, was the only meaningful thing they've ever accomplished. "Knowing their bad luck, something might save us the trouble of eliminating them and ridding ourselves of their incompetence ourselves."

"That's true."

"I'm still surprised that our boss hadn't even bothered firing them after so many failures," added a female Team Rocket Grunt. Reflecting on how long Jessie, James and Meowth were part of Team Rocket and the fact they've messed up a lot lately, more so than usual, yet Giovanni did nothing to rectify that not that she questioned their leader. "I sure as hell would've been fed up and disposed of them, permanently by this point."

"Agreed, besides I'd be damned if we encountered them and it ruins our day," added the first grunt, agreeing perfectly with his female partner concerning the three members they've disliked so much over the years of trying to conquer the world and how there were others that would be on the same page regarding the trio. "I mean, Butch and Cassidy had to deal with their BS in Kanto, the Orange Islands and Johto, even Sinnoh to a lesser extent."

"Tell me about it," said the female Team Rocket Grunt; it didn't take long before something clicked into the back of her mind when she brought Butch and Cassidy up. "Speaking of which, where exactly are they? Butch and Cassidy I mean…"

The lead Team Rocket Grunt simply shrugged. "Beats me, last I heard they were sent to help our branch at the Sevii Islands," he informed his small group regarding the two members that were mentioned just now. "Our boss must have his reasons for having them elsewhere as I'm surprised he didn't bring them to Unova to help in acquiring the Forces of Nature."

"That's true," the female Grunt spoke again, sore about their mission from Unova ended in complete failure and hoped to keep their newest one from being a repeat of that event. "I just hope that whatever the hell is in there would be something we can bring to our boss that's special or unusual."

All they could do was move onward looking for what they needed for them to take over the world not knowing the danger that was in this forest either and the threat that they were now in just like Ash and his friends were.

* * *

Meanwhile, deeper in the forest May was still looking for her Pokémon that had been taking she had lost track where her friends were, which she knew it was the fog that the forest was covered in making them all get separated.

"This is just great I was just with Dawn and Serena a short while ago, and then this fog comes along and separates us," May said as she couldn't help but frown at this knowing that this had to be something to do with what had taken there Pokémon. "I just hope they are all okay," May said with a frown worried what had happened to them and just where her friends all were right now.

Soon May heard a sound coming from the distance, and she was slightly worried not knowing if this was either a Pokémon or something else. "And I don't even have any Pokémon with me…" May said with a frown as she looked around knowing she first needed to find her friends.

Hearing the nearby bushes rustle once more made May feel more on edge at this as she knew something was following her but she wondering what it was doing. _"Is this Team Rocket, would be just like them after all."_ May thought with a frown until she heard the giggles from before.

May began to hear little voices whisper from all over, at first she didn't understand what they were saying at first since the whispers were far to light and hard for May to hear. But before long May could hear just what they were saying and she didn't like it at all.

"Hehehe, soon she and all her friends will become like us." The first female voice said with the sound of glee in her voice which just made May wonder what the girl was talking about and had a bad feeling about this she needed to go and find the others fast before it was too late.

The second female voice couldn't help but giggle as well as May tried to look just where it was coming from knowing or at the very least having a feeling that they were talking about her and the rest of her friends as well. "Oh, you're right about that we just need to wait a little longer for the change to start."

" _What are they talking about what change?"_ May thought to look around more, and knowing that she needed to find her friends their Pokémon and leave this place quickly. But May knew that the trouble would be in finding them as she had a feeling the ones that took their Pokémon didn't want them to leave this place all that soon.

Growing more worried May soon heard what the two said next. "Well that cute boy with the Pikachu is already starting so is the other boy as well a little more slowly than the other but I'll be heading there to help him change." The female voice said with a giggle.

"Oh, no Ash…," May said with a whisper of her own not knowing just what changing was now happening to Ash all May knew right now at this very moment in time that it was nothing good. _"I need to find them all now."_ May thought to herself as she ran to find Ash and the others.

The two females that had been hiding giggled even more hearing this from May thanks to their heightened hearing, but to them, it didn't matter as even if May did find the boy Ash they would never leave this forest, they and the others wouldn't allow it.

The two unknown girls looked at each other with a smile on their faces knowing that the fun was only really now starting and very soon it would be getting even more so. "Well I best go see to our other friend right now shouldn't I?" She said with a grin as she soon left still letting of light giggles as she did so before she vanished.

* * *

After reading what he could on the note Zack quickly looked over to Gardevoir knowing that they needed to find their friends, and as much as he wanted to know just what the person was saying on the note, he knew that this was not the time.

Right now Zack just looked over to his Gardevoir as he was still worried at what the note had said and the fact that half of it was missing as well. "We need to find the others as soon as we can as I don't like this."

' _Okay, but we best be careful!'_ commented Gardevoir, frowning as she knew the fog would hinder their sight completely, so the only thing they could rely on was her Psychic-Type abilities to get them through and hopefully find Ash and his friends before anything else went wrong. _'Odds are we might encounter hostile creatures along the way.'_

"Had to bring that up…" Zack muttered, silently cursing as he didn't need to be reminded of the chance of being attacked along the way as if the three members of the crime syndicate Team Rocket wasn't already enough to ruin his mood. "Still I have you and my other Pokémon in case of any trouble."

Gardevoir silently nodded her head, knowing that her human was right although she started closing her eyes in hoping they might be able to find the others faster if she could adequately pinpoint where each of them was located provided that she didn't get interrupted since it required full concentration. _'Here goes nothing…'_ She said to herself before focusing all her psychic energy to find Ash and his friends while Zach kept guard.

"Okay, Swampert come on out!" He yelled, releasing his Water/Ground-Type from the Poke Ball he had in his possession and the Mud Fish stretched his legs the moment he came out of the ball. "Think you can keep an eye out for anything hostile?"

' _You got it'_ Swampert replied with a nod, then examined the area around him, Zack and Gardevoir, so far there hadn't been anything dangerous popping up, but they didn't want to take any chances at a time like this given that they were separated from their newly made friends.

Zach, however, gave a small sigh, wondering what Ash and the others were doing at this moment and if they were smart enough to have their Pokémon out in case they got attacked, then again he noticed Pikachu was never in his Poke Ball, so he didn't need to worry about Ash at the very least. "How's it going so far, Gardevoir?" He asked his Psychic/Fairy-Type with a look of concern on his face.

' _Hold on,'_ said Gardevoir, still trying her absolute best to find where Ash and his friends were located and needed more time to accurately discover their whereabouts though something made her eyes widen in surprise as it seemed she discovered something. _'Huh?'_

"What is it?"

' _It seems I found something nearby, although it doesn't seem to be Ash or any of his friends'_ she responded, wondering who exactly she discovered and pointed in the direction which she was certain that who she sensed would be located. _'It's on the southeast, not too far from our location!'_

"Got it, I'll be back and please do your best to find Ash and his friends!" said Zack before heading off in the Southeast to find the person that Gardevoir sensed and prayed to Arceus that it wasn't anyone from Team Rocket or another possible hostile threat in the forest. "Hey, are you there?!"

So far, he hadn't got any response although he didn't want to give up since his Embrace Pokémon was certain she sensed someone and prayed that it was friendly. "Anyone here?!" He yelled once again, only to get more silence and he sighed though he was confident that there would be someone there maybe they could be wrong.

It was then that he heard something, causing him to be a bit startled and he turned back around to see what it was. "Looks like someone is here, after all, the question is where…" He said to himself as he continued to examine the area and suddenly, he ended up greeted by a young boy with short black hair and glasses. "Whoa!"

"Ah!" yelled the boy, both he and Zack were startled the moment they ended up crossing paths with one another through the good news was the young boy didn't seem to be a hostile threat. "Don't scare me like that! I thought you were Team Rocket or something!"

"Sorry, I thought you were a something hostile since my Gardevoir sensed you not too far from where I left her and my Swampert," Zack told the young boy, relieved that the boy wasn't dangerous though realised that they hadn't been properly introduced yet. "Oh yeah, my name's Zack."

"I'm Max from Petalburg City," the boy replied, causing that got the attention of Zack the moment he heard that Max came from Petalburg City though he would need to ask him something about that later once they met up back with Swampert and Gardevoir. "I recently started out as a Pokémon Trainer and wanted to see what this place was about since I've heard my sister came here."

Zack just looked at Max knowing that this was bad and knew he had to tell Max just what was going on for his safety and making sure that nothing happened to the young trainer as well as he had a feeling that May wouldn't like this at all. However, all he could think about at this very moment was how and what was going on with Ash and just where he was right now.

* * *

Ash on the other hand currently wondered what was going on as the Chikorita continued to kiss him as she merely looked at the boy who was slowly changing. _"Oh it works soon this boy shall join us him and all his friends that have come into our home."_ The Chikorita thought with glee.

However, Ash tried his best to get free from this creature that he was not sure on, after all, he needed to find his Pokémon and then the rest of his friends. Acting fast Ash pushed the Chikorita girl off him and just ran as he was still not sure what the hell was going on or what that thing was he knew it looked like a Chikorita, but it looked like it was also human as well.

The Chikorita girl, on the other hand, was taken aback by this as she fell on her butt and watched as Ash ran off which just made her let out a sigh knowing that he had gotten away. "Oh, that's just great now what?" She said as she let out another sigh.

"Well, it's not like he will get far…" Another voice said as the Chikorita girl looked back to see the one that was talking to her only to see her good friend and fellow hybrid who happened to be a Growlithe Hybrid as she hugged Chikorita.

"I see that he got away then?" She asked with a smile on her face, while the Chikorita simply nodded at this still having a frown on her face.

"I know I was hoping that I could at least see him change at least." She said as she looked back to her friend with a smile now on her face as she soon looked in the direction that Ash headed into knowing that it was pointless running.

The Growlithe Hybrid could sense what her good friend was thinking. "I know they should just give up and let the change happen." the Chikorita girl said with a smile. "I mean we fought it off and I wish we didn't."

The Chikorita girl simply nodded at this with a smile and knew that they just needed to wait really for the change to not only happen but finish as well. "True we just have to wait and make sure that none of them could leave this place." She told her friend as she soon looked back in the direction that Ash had gone in, knowing full well it was pointless. "It's just pointless running after all we both know the outcome after all."

With a nod, the Growlithe girl nodded with agreement at what her friend was saying as she continued to hug her. "I know but we as well as the others shall all be there when they have fully changed I just can't wait to see what they are going to become." The Growlithe girl said with a grin of her own.

* * *

Ash meanwhile continued to run as fast as he could he still had no idea what was going on, but he knew that it had been this forest that he was in right now. "I need to find the others then our Pokémon, after that we need to leave this place," he said with a frown but looked down seeing that the Chikorita girl had taken all off his clothes apart from his underwear.

Ash soon stopped walking as he found an old cabin which didn't look like it had been used in a while, but still, it was better than nothing as he knew that he couldn't walk around the forest in his underwear after all. So he headed inside to see if he could find some clothes to put on and maybe know what was going on as well since he had no idea what the hell was going on in the first place.

Once Ash was inside he looked around and closed the door and saw there was a lock on the other side and knew that this was made to keep the things outside from getting in but from the looks of things inside it didn't work out all too well. Ash looked around the cabin and saw discarded clothes on the ground that had been ripped apart which made him wonder what had happened here as he saw two more sets of clothes as well, and they too had been torn apart also.

Seeing this Ash still wondered what had happened here as he looked around trying to wonder what happened to the people that had been here and he began to think that he really didn't want to know, but also knew that he had to find as well out any information that could help him and his friends know of their situation. "What the heck happened here anyway?" Ash asked with a frown on his face not liking this at all as he looked around once more and more carefully as well and saw scratch marks on the walls.

It was then that Ash noticed an open book on the table not too far from him, so slowly Ash made his way over to it and saw the very last entry of the book and decided to turn it back to the start so he could find out just what had happened to the people who had been. "Okay now to find out just what is going on in this place?" Ash said as he looked at the book seeing the first entry.

 _Day 1:_

 _We've been trying to find a way out, and so far there has been no luck in leaving this forest, Eric has gone off to see if there is a way out I just hope we can find a way to leave this place, this makes it harder thanks to whatever lives here has taken our Pokémon, why we have no idea._

 _There are just five of us now in this cabin I hope that Eric comes back soon..._

 _Day 3:_

 _Eric has yet to come back the rest of us are getting worried for him, we can still hear the giggles from outside the cabin I wish I knew what was going on. Best try to get some rest body feels a little strange right now._

 _Day 5:_

 _Time here seems to be odd I know that the days here are passing by, but I don't know really, Danny appears to be acting strangely as well wanting to leave the cabin. I've been trying to stop him from leaving the cabin along with Annie as well._

 _Day 6:_

 _Oh god I've grown a tail and grew a tail and not just me but Annie and the others as well she grew a leaf out of her head, but Danny, he I don't know I mean it's just too crazy to even think about as I still don't believe it with my own eyes._

 _Danny seems to be changing as well just like the rest of us, but oh god he's transforming into a girl, what the hell is up with this forest? I want to leave this place with the rest of my friends…_

 _The rest want to try and leave and see if we can find a way out, so I'm going to leave the book here and take some pages with me so we can note down what's going on. So if anyone reads this please you need to watch out_

Ash wasn't sure what to make of this at all, especially as he was becoming even more worried than ever and hoped that nothing else went wrong then heard something behind him. "Huh?" he wondered, turning around to see something hiding in the shadows. "Who's there?"

"You shouldn't have come here…." A voice told him as the person said hidden in the shadows.

"What exactly do you mean?" Ash asked whatever it was hiding in the shadows because while he didn't have Pikachu with him, that didn't mean he wouldn't be able to find a way to get around that and deal with what, Ash was currently speaking with knowing he needed to be careful. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because this forest has a truly dark secret," the female voice informed of the young man from Pallet Town, its eyes glancing at the book that he was reading and then immediately back towards the trainer who came to the place. "From what you have read, it mentioned how others like me became what we are right now."

"Huh?" wondered Ash in disbelief, not only at the fact that the book belonged to the shadowed figure but also how it knew about those mentioned in the book and what transpired on the days, causing him to approach who he was talking to, wanting to watch out. "You mean that…" Ash said as this was the girl who had written in the book he had been reading as he looked over at the girl still shocked by all of this.

"STAY AWAY!"

The voice sounded angry, but she didn't want to be approached, given that sooner or later Ash would eventually meet the same fate as others who came to the forest. "You'd best stay away from me, I'm not sure how long it will be before my mind eventually succumbs to the effects of this damned forest," She spoke again, fearing the worse had yet to come.

Ash wasn't sure how to respond to that, and yet he was starting to get worried for her. "What exactly happened to you?" He asked, believing it had something to do with why she wouldn't reveal herself to him as he was slowly starting to realise that she had become something she's not.

The figure stayed silent, although if she were going to get him out of the forest, then she'd best explain her situation as clearly as possible and straight to the point given that soon it would happen to him. "I believe you'd best pay attention to what I'm going to say because it will be a huge shock once it is revealed to you," she spoke as she got ready to reveal the reasons for what's happening to her and how others also had failing victim themselves.

* * *

At another part of the forest, Jessie, James and Meowth groaned as they were now completely lost with the fog surrounding the area not helping matters either. "Great, just when you thought that going through this fog upon arriving in Johto was bad enough." remarked the red-haired female member of Team Rocket, reflecting on having had to deal with this during the trio's first time entering the Johto region and arriving at New Bark Town.

"Makes me wish I had brought some lanterns with us," added James with a frown on his face, although he realised something important since they were going through something similar to the first time they went through the fog way back in Johto. "Wait a minute; doesn't Gourgeist often use the two holes on her body as a flashlight?"

Hearing what James said, Jessie blinked a bit before a light bulb clicked into the back of her mind. "Oh that's right, I nearly forgot that," she said with a smile on her face, wishing she had realised it sooner and was glad James brought it up at a time like this. "Come on out, Gourgeist!"

Releasing her female Super Sized Ghost/Grass-Type, she began smiling even wider the moment Gourgeist began lighting the way which made getting through the forest easier. "Alright, let's get going!" She said just before a familiar blue Psychic-Type popped out.

"Wobbuffet!"

This made Jessie annoyed the moment that happened, and she mentally facepalmed at this. "Why did I even bother bringing you with me to Kalos?" she asked the male Psychic-Type with an irritated expression on her face.

However just when she was going to call him back into his Pokéball was when Meowth alerted his partners in crime. "Hey, would you look at that!" He said to the two humans, getting their attention as they noticed something up ahead.

"What is that?"

"No clue, Jess," answered James as he was just as confused as Jessie when it came to whatever it was that Meowth noticed though it was currently being concealed by a majority of the fog. "Maybe Gourgeist would be able to reveal what it is."

"Good idea," she replied to the purple-haired male, though the moment Gourgeist aimed her light in the direction of the figure that Meowth discovered, it suddenly vanished without a trace much to the trio's dismay. "What the hell… it's gone!"

Both Meowth and James were at a complete loss for words, wondering what kind of creature it was since it didn't look like a Pokémon although it had the traits of one. "Just what was it anyway?" wondered the male Scratch Cat since it's clear he suspected that it might not be a human given how fast it was and hoped that it'd be something to inform their boss about once they find a phone booth.

* * *

As this was going on, the figure that Meowth briefly saw earlier had managed to avoid being revealed and watched as the trio was contemplating over what happened earlier. "That was close…" She said to herself, fearing that they were a possible threat to the forest. "I better inform the others about this."

"This is insane!" muttered Iris, mentally cursing at the fact that not only had she and Cilan not found Ash or the others or even their missing Pokémon, but the fog also seemed to be getting bigger by the second. "How's anyone expected to get through this forest with a huge amount of fog obstructing their view?!"

"Calm down, Iris," informed Cilan with a frown on his face although he understood how she was feeling given that not only were they separated from Ash and the others but their Pokémon being stolen from right under their noses didn't help matters either. "I know that you're upset, but we need to stay calm."

"That's easy for you to say this was supposed to be a great reunion with Ash, and then something like this happens!"

All Cilan could do at this moment was give a small sigh, knowing this was going to get them nowhere and they needed to remain calm in order to find their friends. "You know Iris, I think we best rest up since the fog is getting worse and we're better off finding some shelter until it clears up enough to continue on and at least find a way out," He recommended as they were in the middle of nowhere at this point and wished there was something he could do to help her feel better over what happened earlier.

Iris looked over to Cilan and knew that he was right they needed to get some rest, before looking for the others and then getting the hell out of this place and quickly too as Iris was still having a bad feeling about this place right now. "Okay then Cilan, let's rest," Iris said as she sat down next to a tree as she, along with Cilan both slowly fell asleep.

* * *

However little did the two know that as this was happening they were both being watched from a distance as a group of hybrids were watching this and they all had smiles on their faces as they all just looked at each other.

Zack was still walking with both Max and his Gardevoir, and so far they had little luck in finding Ash or the rest and right now Zack was starting to get worried. "This place it's not normal," Zack said with a frown on his face and took a glance at Max, and could tell that the young trainer was getting worried for his older sister right now.

Max just nodded at what Zack was saying as he saw some clothes on the ground. "I have to agree with you there, and I just wish I knew how something like this could happen anyway," Max said with a frown and looked at Zack.

Zack just looked at Max knowing that he needed to stay calm so as not to frighten the young trainer on what was going on. "I wish that were something I knew Max, but for now I think that we should try to keep an eye open for the others."

Max, hearing this nodded as they soon heard some giggles not too far from them and as the two looked over to where the giggles were coming from which was coming from the direction that they were heading towards right now. "Max, stay close we have no idea just what it is," Zack began as he looked to the younger trainer, which Max just nodded to and did what Zack told him. "Okay, whatever you are, step out and stop hiding!" He cried out.

Once Zack said this both he and Max looked at what had just stepped out from the dark woods that was all around them and were both shocked and confused to just what they were looking at right now, with Max thinking that this was just a simple costume.

Zack was more careful with this not sure really what to make of this either but he just looked at the Pikachu girl that was standing before him and noticed that she had red hair and he wondered what this was. "Okay who are you then or what are you should I say?"

However, the Pikachu girl simple giggled at this as she looked at Zack and Max and even his Gardevoir as well. "Oh, I don't think that you two should worry about that I mean you should both simply relax, this is your new home after all." She said with a grin on her face as she looked at the two, while both Zack and Max looked at each other wondering just what she meant by their new home.

* * *

Ash meanwhile was now sitting on the bed within the cabin he was already waiting for the girl that was still hiding to tell him just what was going on in this forest. "Okay then, so can you at least tell me what's going on here, I mean I need to find the rest of my friends and leave this place," Ash said before moaning in pain not seeing or noticing his hand become more feminine and it was not just his hands but legs as well.

The girl hiding just looked at Ash knowing he was changing like she had been and…she soon stopped as she couldn't think about her poor friends that had all fallen victim and were now outside in the forest someplace. "Look, I'll tell you, but like I said I don't have much time before I become like the others that live in the forest that we are stuck in."

"I see," frowned Ash, biting his lower lip and becoming even more worried than ever given the hell that was starting to go on throughout his entire body thou he realised something else which made him more concerned than ever. "Wait a minute can it affect Pokémon as well?"

Giving a tiny nod as the female in the shadows confirmed it to be true even though the raven-haired young man could barely see her do so due to her wanting to stay hidden. "Yes, it does however I have no idea what happens to them they may become hybrids for all I know, but the female Pokémon will change faster but I'm still unsure as to what happens to them," She answered sadly since she still had little to no clue as to what happened to her or her friends Pokémon.

"Great…" He muttered to himself, although he was turning into a girl slowly but surely he couldn't help but feel worried for Pikachu, Piplup, Axew, Dragonite, Excadrill, Gible, Pancham, Luxray and Sudoowoodo due to them all being male Pokémon and even the girl before him had no clue what would happen to them, not to mention Brock, Clemont, Zack and Cilan since they would soon become female hybrids unless they all got out of this forest soon. "Now can you please tell me who you are and the whole story about this place?"

"Okay, my name's Lisa, I was a Pokémon Trainer myself until I somehow ended up here along with my friends as well," She started to speak, revealing who she was to Ash because she didn't have long before she eventually became like the others who fell victim to the forest. "To be honest, I don't remember much about my past before I became what I am..."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, this damned forest it has the power to affect the minds of humans who it turns into female hybrids regardless of if they were male or female," She explained with a frown as it also could turn female humans into hybrids and affect their minds so that they'd like their new look. "It even has female hybrids to gather those who are unfortunate enough to come to this place in order to add more to their supposed harem…"

Ash didn't say a word, remembering the hybrids he encountered before coming to the cabin and he had no idea that even female humans were not safe which made him pray that he'd be able to find the others before it was too late for them too. "Can you help me find the others and our Pokémon?" he asked, hoping that Sherry would do her best to help him while she still had what's left of her humanity.

"I'll try to do so," She replied sadly, knowing there would be a problem if they found the others and they themselves also had fell victim to the forest, or even one of the others already did so by then. "However if we eventually succumb to the effects of the forest then there's nothing we can do other than give in to our urges and do what it wants and go after the ones we care for as well."

"I understand, thank you…" He said, realising that he shouldn't be staying in the cabin any longer because this was giving the forest a chance to change him even more and he didn't want to become something that it wants to control. "Alright, let's get out of here."

"Okay, but we best be on our guard in case we get attacked by the hybrids that have completely been taken over," said Lisa, immediately informing Ash that there would be those who wouldn't stop until the two were exactly like the rest of them, and there was also another thing he had to know. "Word is that there is another male in the forest, one who originated from the Orange Islands."

"Wait, a male from the Orange Islands… you mean…" He stopped himself from finishing, realising almost right away that he knew who Sherry was talking about given the region said friend originated from which made Ash more worried. "Wait a moment that's my friend Tracey?!"

"Yes and he is all alone as well as is some others as well, soon the other hybrids will be going for them to make sure they all change, that includes my friends as well who have changed into hybrids." She said with sadness thinking of her former friends and the fate that has happened to them.

Ash just looked at her seeing that she was still hiding in the shadows right now. "There has to be something we can do to help them out," Ash said with hope in his voice.

Lisa shook her head at this as she gave a lot sob as her tears hit the wooden floor. "I'm sorry but it's already too late for them and for me as well, this is where we live now." She said with a frown knowing it was very accurate she hated what had happened to them but knew that there was nothing that could be done for them sadly.

Ash hearing this didn't like the sound of this and knew he needed to find the others and leave, and they needed to do this fast. "How long do you think me and the rest of my friends have then?" Ash asked the girl as he found some clothes that looked like they fit him, and was thankful that they did.

Once he was dressed in some new clothes which consisted of a white t-shirt and blue jeans and a pair of white trainers Ash knew that he was ready to go, however his attention was on Sherry who hadn't moved from where she had been this whole time and Ash wondered just what it was she had become.

Slowly Lisa stepped out from the darkness of the cabin making Ash get a good look at the poor girl that had fallen victim to the forest. Ash is taken back by what he was looking at as he saw what Lisa had become, standing before Ash the poor girl had become a Vulpix Hybrid.

"Yeah this is what I have become," She began with a frown on her face as she looked at Ash, and knew that she needed to hurry, for her time was running out even now she could feel her mind going so she needed to do this fast Lisa soon headed towards the door of the cabin, but she soon stopped as she looked back to Ash. "But I need you to listen to me the moment it looks like the last moments of my human mind are going I need you to run okay."

Ash knew that she was right and merely nodded at this knowing that even though he hated it, Lisa was right it was far too late for her to leave this place, with what she had become. "Okay, then I understand and will leave when…" Ash said but soon stopped not wanting to finish.

* * *

Zack and Max continued to look and the Pikachu hybrid that was now standing before them as she had a smile on her face as she looked at Zach with a smile as she giggled lightly. "Hi, I guess you must be the new ones here then?" She said with a sweet smile and placed her hand behind her back.

Looking and sensing the danger both Zack and Gardevoir both could tell that something was wrong with this creature that is not standing before them. "Yeah but I think we would all very much like to leave this place," ZacK said his gaze not once leaving the Pikachu's girls sight.

"Oh come on don't be like that this is going to be your home too after all." She said which just caused both Max and Zack to wonder what she was even talking about in the first place after all this was not there home.

Max however wondered how something like this could happen I mean he was standing in front of a human-sized female Pikachu that could talk like any human or Meowth. _"But I wonder if this is something that Team Rocket has done?"_ Max began thinking knowing that this was just not right at all as he continued to look at this Pikachu before him, and soon noticed she had green hair.

"Wait a moment how can she had hair something is not right here," Max whispered to Zack, and the two looked at the girl standing before them. _"Does that mean she used to be human?"_ Max asked himself still wondering what caused this in the first place.

Zack was having the same thoughts that Max was currently having as well as he soon looked over to Gardevoir and both were getting ready just in case the Pikachu girl decided to attack. "Be ready for anything Gardevoir, we still have no idea what's going on."

' _I understand Zack I'm ready if she does try anything.'_ Gardevoir said to her trainer and friend as they both heard more giggles coming and wondered who else the Pikachu girl had brought with her.

"Oh look, new people, I guess that Julie was right." The girl said as she slowly came out from the dark woods that were all around them and the Pikachu girl nodded at this as she looked back to the newcomer.

Zack and Max looked on seeing that this hybrid was a snake, but they were not sure of what type at first until she was more out and saw she was a Seviper hybrid slithered out. And also looking over to both Max and Zach knowing what they needed to do with the new as the two girls looked at each other and knew full well what they should do with both males and how to change them faster.

"Hey look we just want to find our Pokémon and then leave okay," Zack said as he looked at the two hybrids still not believing what he saw right now after all this was far too crazy to believe after all and knew that Max was thinking the same as well.

"Oh, don't worry we'll help you I think we know where they could have been taken too." said the Seviper girl, as she looked over to her friend knowing just where they should take the two and how to make them both change faster.

Zack and Max just looked at each not sure on what they should do right now as they had no idea if they should trust the two girls, but they knew all too well that they had minimal options right now. "Okay then, but I'm warning you now this better not be a trap of some kind."

The two girls just looked at each other and then to both Zack and Max as they gave the two males a smile to reassure them both. "Don't worry you can trust us, and we just want to help after all." The Pikachu girl answered smiling even more, as they all moved to where Zach hoped his friends and their Pokémon were.

* * *

In another section of the forest, Ash continued to walk around as he wondered what else happened in this forest and looked to Lisa hoping that he would get some answers from her on what the hybrids would do to his friends or what he would do to them if he changed. "So can you tell me a little more about this place?"

Lisa just looked at Ash and nodded knowing that he had a right to know what would happen and what else lived here in the forest after all. "Well it's unknown just what you will become," She said as from what little she knew of it could be very random on what a person became. "But I know if you have a girlfriend then you will be going for them if they are here as well that is, but it's also the same for any girl that likes you as well."

Ash nodded at this understanding and just hoping that he could get all his friends out of this damn place right now as he didn't really want to become a hybrid let alone a female one. _"But it would be kind of fun."_ Ash thought as he let off a giggle and soon covered his mouth.

"See you are turning I take it you just thought that it would be kind of fun?" Lisa asked as she looked at Ash who gave her a very simple node while she gave a sigh at this knowing how bad it was getting for the poor young trainer right now. "Damn its working faster than it did with more or my friends I see."

"But why as far as I read it took six days before your friend started to change?" Ash asked, now getting worried that he could very well be changing at a faster rate than Lisa's friends did when they arrived in this forest.

"Well from what I know the more people that arrive and change then the faster the people would change, but I never saw much of this, so right now this is all just a theory after all." She said and soon looked at Ash now trying her best to work out just how long he would have before the real changes started to happen to him.

Sighing at this Ash soon ran his hand through his hair not sure how to really process what was happening, he knew that he needed to know more about this place. "And what of the ones that live here then?" He asked and looked at Lisa for any answers that could help him and the others get away.

"Yes, I do I know of one faction, and that's the water hybrids." She told Ash while Ash looked a little worried knowing that Misty liked water types after all, and he began to think would they go after her and

Hearing this Ash's face soon went white with fear at what could happen to Misty if a water hybrid found her what they would do to her. "My friend Misty loves water Pokémon she also likes to train them as well," Ash said now frowning he was distraught would happen to her and if a water hybrid had found her. "What will they do to her if one found her?"

Lisa was thinking about this she was not sure where the water hybrids lived she just knew many loved to live all together where there was a lot of water for them all to live in, but getting to where they lived was not at all safe.

Lisa soon looked at Ash knowing that he wanted to know what would happen to Misty as he remembered that she had run after him when Pikachu was taken by the hybrid which also made him wondering why they had taken all of their Pokémon.

* * *

Back with Jessie, James and Meowth, the trio continued their trek through the forest with Gourgeist being their means of lighting the way. "Oh boy, have you ever got the feeling that we're lost even with Gourgeist's help…" muttered James, feeling that they've been walking for hours and that they might be going around in circles.

"Really, James?" asked Jessie with an annoyed expression on her face as she suspected it was a case of him complaining like the other similar situations they were in right now. "You need to stop bellyaching and keep going, and we're not gonna get out of here if we just stop two minutes or so?"

"You know, you don't have to be this mean, Jess," James told his female partner in crime, and it didn't take long before they heard something behind them which made the three held each other in fear, thinking it might be the thing that Meowth spotted last time. "What was that?"

"I don't know, but maybe we should hide…"

"Good idea." Meowth and James replied both hide alongside Jessie and her Gourgeist within a nearby bush in hopes that whatever they heard wouldn't spot them because if it did, then they'd be in for an even bigger world of pain than the countless times they were sent blasting off by Pikachu and his Electric attacks.

The trio remained utterly silent, hoping that what they heard would pass them by and not notice that the three were even behind the bushes. Although as they did so, they were startled by the sound of footsteps from behind and they turned around to see a group of Team Rocket Grunts standing with scowls on their faces. "Huh?!" the three muttered, shocked to see other members of Team Rocket within the forest.

"Hold still!" one of the Grunts told the trio as his two allies injected Meowth and James with something which made the two wondered what it was that they were just given, something that would also be given to Jessie and her Gourgeist, even Wobbuffet who once more popped out of his Pokéball. "That should do it."

"Just what was…?"

"It's a specially made serum developed by head scientists back at HQ," the head Team Rocket Grunt told Jessie, James and Meowth before the three could even finish what they were going to say. "It's the only means of protecting us from being transformed into these hybrids."

"Wait, hybrids?!" exclaimed the three members of Team Rocket out of disbelief, making them wonder if that was what the male Scratch Cat saw not too long ago while they were in the forest.

"Yes, we don't know what the hell is going on in this forest but there is a legend behind it, at least from what we managed to uncover so far," informed the lead Team Rocket Grunt with a scowl on his face, wishing he hadn't had to go through with the mission, but those were Giovanni's orders, so he had to comply. "It's said that those who enter the forest never come out and that its victims would become hybrids and so far we never saw a male Hybrid as of yet."

Jessie, James and Meowth found themselves paling at the thought of Pokémon hybrids being made possible though it didn't go unnoticed from the Team Rocket Grunts. "What exactly is with you three morons anyway?!" the first lead Grunt asked them with a darkened expression on his face. "You don't actually believe that stuff? For all we know, it could be someone or something trying to play a trick on us!"

"Yeah, probably some Ghost Pokémon causing mischief since that's what they're known for," added one of the other Team Rocket Grunts with his arms crossed since there's a possibility that the legends and rumours were nothing more than BS to scare people away from the forest. "That or a Psychic Pokémon trying to mess with our minds but just to be certain, this serum would keep us from being transformed if these rumours really are fact."

The first Grunt nodded his head and then a thought occurred to him. "You know, encountering you three actually worked out for the best," he said as a grin formed on his face at this sudden turn of events regarding the trio. "We could use your assistance; perhaps we might be able to acquire a real hybrid if you help with the mission."

Hearing this made the trio remain silent, they had no idea that their allies from Team Rocket were on a mission and at the same time, they wondered if it was all worth it. "Can you excuse us for a moment?" James asked the lead Grunt before he, Jessie and Meowth huddled up to discuss the matter at hand. "So what do you think? Should we help them?"

"Are you insane?!" exclaimed Jessie, worried that there is a chance they wouldn't make it out alive this time around and dreaded the other times they almost didn't make it out of scrapes which included life or death situations back at Kanto, the Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and the Decolore Islands. "What if these hybrids are vicious enough to kill us?"

"Well, we have our Pokémon, so maybe they can keep us safe, and we can catch at least one of them through sheer luck," added James, then he turned his eyes towards Meowth. "Now that I think about it, you're a Pokémon too… so maybe…"

"That's a big no can do, Jimmy!" snapped Meowth with a frown on his face, feeling this was going to be a suicide attempt waiting to happen even if he was a feline. "I already wasted eight of my nine lives up till this point so I'd best not waste this last one!"

"Oh really?" Jessie started to speak, somewhat surprised to hear Meowth even say that even she too didn't like the idea of going after these supposed creatures if they really existed of course. "Usually you're the one who comes up with schemes to help us get praise and promotions from the boss."

"That's different; this was when we were planning to steal Pokémon… not going after a hybrid of Pokémon and human!"

Jessie and James were not sure what to say, given the fact that the Grunts were going to get impatient and want an answer from them right away. "Okay, we'll just cross that bridge when we get there," she said to her male partners in crime as she had an idea. "For now let's just agree with it until we can think of a way out of this, especially since we don't know if this serum would last forever or if it'll wear off after a while."

The two nodded to Jessie, and they turned towards the Team Rocket Grunts, as expected the group was starting to lose their patience. "So what's it going to be?" he asked the trio, wanting to know if they're going to help with capturing those hybrids or not.

"We're in."

Hearing their answer, the Team Rocket lead Grunt started grinning wider. "Excellent," He said, although the three sighed as they hoped they'll come up with something to keep from possibly getting killed and fast before they even encounter hybrid in the forest.

* * *

The Chikorita girl and the Growlithe girl were following the scent of Ash, the latter having a keen sense of smile given what she was so it made searching for the boy from Pallet Town a whole lot easier. "He couldn't have gone too far." began the Growlithe girl, sniffing out the direction in which he had gone to and smiled to herself since there's no way he'd be able to leave on his own.

"Yes and he's already infected, so it's only a matter of time before he becomes like us," added the Chikorita girl while smiling back, the kiss she had with him was pretty damn cute although she wished he had liked it when it happened. "Then there are his friends and their Pokémon to take into account."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about them; the others will deal with that."

The Chikorita girl nodded her head, although she started to frown again as she realised there was another problem that needed to be addressed. "That just leaves Team Rocket after this," she spoke, remembering the criminals whom they've become aware of and the fact they were willing to destroy the entire forest to get what they want.

"Don't remind me about those monsters…" growled the Growlithe girl with a scowl starting to form, wishing that she could burn those thieves alive if any of her friends were to be captured or seriously harmed by them. "I just wish there was a way to keep them from causing any damage."

"Me too," said the Chikorita girl, understanding how her fellow female Hybrid was feeling as this was Team Rocket after all and the others would know better than to try and deal with them without a plan of attack given that their leader was cunning and had made his organization even more lethal throughout the years. "Our fellow Hybrids already have their hands full with everything else."

The other hybrid knew that the Chikorita girl made a good point and they stopped right at the cabin where Ash previously encountered Sherry. "Hello? Are you there?" she called out, hoping to find Ash and so far there was no sign of him, given they didn't realise he already left earlier. "Come out, come out wherever you are!"

"Mmm… sounds to me like he isn't here," said the Chikorita girl and then noticed the diary on the table, starting to suspect that he was there given the book was still open, though she wasn't angry in fact she smiled even wider. "Guess he must've read the diary about us when we first became like this before he and his friends arrived."

The Growlithe girl nodded at this looking around and smelling the sent that was in the air she could already tell that Ash had been here, but she could also smell the scent of another that's inside the cabin one she knew all too well. "Well it looks like our old friend Sherry is helping him out."

Hearing this, the Chikorita girl couldn't help but give a deep sigh at this as she shook her head. "Why can't she just give in already its fun being like this, after all, we are better and far cuter as well?" She said with a smile.

Sniffing the air, the Growlithe girl knew that they hadn't left that long ago, and knew that they could catch up to both Ash and Lisa if they hurried it up. "Oh she will Lisa is on the last stage before she can, at last, being with us again."

With another smile, the two females just gave the other a smile before they too headed out of the old cabin and in the direction that Ash and Sherry had gone in knowing that this chase or hunt was going to be rather fun for the two hybrids.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zack and Max were still following the two hybrids, and they are both unsure if they should trust them or not, since they had no idea what made them what they are after all. _"I still better keep both my eyes open."_ Zack thought with a frown as he saw that they two hybrids remained very silent not saying a word once.

Max simply remained silent as well his mind trying to work out how or what could cause this in the first place that was until he decided to ask since he was not working out an answer. "So how are you two like this I mean I've never seen Pokémon like you before?"

However, both the Pikachu girl and Seviper girl looked at each other and then over to Max, knowing that they couldn't find out what would become of them or would they are going to change into soon enough, after all, they wanted it to be a surprise after all. "Well, we are not sure really how we came to be like this." The Pikachu girl answered as she smiled, knowing they were close to where they needed to be.

"But we can talk later we are here after all." The Seviper girl told both Max Zack and Gardevoir as all three looked around for either their friends or the Pokémon that had been taken as well but all they saw was a rock with a green glow to it with the sun also shining down onto it making it have this strange glow to it.

Zack just gave a frown at this as he looked at the rock. "Okay, how is this rock meant to help?" He said as he looked at it, but Zack soon found himself strangely drawn to it for reasons he didn't know nor understand, and soon moved closer to the strange rock.

Zack continued to move closer and closer to the rock not sure as to why he wanted to get a closer look at or why he wanted to touch it as well. Max just watched as well as he too was now moving to the rock which was compelling him to touch it just like it was doing with Zack, and soon both males had reached the stone and extended their hands out to touch it.

Gardevoir watched not sure what to make of this as she saw her trainer Zack and Max touch the rock and was horrified at what was happening to them next and looked at the two hybrids with anger. _'What have you done to them?'_

The two hybrids however ignored Gardevoir as they merely wanted to watch the change happen as all three watched the two males change as Gardevoir was shocked at this knowing that she needed to do something to help Zack and Max.

But the two hybrids just grabbed hold of Gardevoir making sure that she didn't get in the way of the change that was now happening to the two. "Sorry but you need to watch this, as it's a wonderful thing after all." The Pikachu girl said with glee on her face.

Max cried out in pain as he felt his body changed his hair was growing longer as his whole body was changing from his face becoming more feminine along with his hand's legs and his, slowly his voice change from that of a male to that of a girl.

As the two hybrids watched, they failed to notice that Swampert was jumping into the fray and used his Mud Shot right in front of them, causing both females to shield their eyes and Gardevoir used this as her chance to use Psychic in order to break free from their grip. _'About time you showed up,'_ she replied, although grateful that the male Mud Fish came to her aid it could've happened sooner.

' _Sorry, I ran into some trouble along the way…'_ answered Swampert being apologetic especially as he mentally cursed at allowing himself to be separated from her, Zack and their new friend Max because of whatever it was that resided within this damn forest they were trapped in right now. _'Where are Zack and Max?'_

' _They're right here, but unfortunately, they're starting to undergoing a transformation!'_ said Gardevoir, pointing in the direction of Max and Zack as both boys were groaning in pain as they're undergoing their respective change into female hybrids. _'I don't know how those two creatures managed to do it, but we have to help our human and his new friend!'_

' _You don't have to tell me twice!'_

"Oh no you don't!" they heard a voice calling out to them as the Seviper girl came out of the ground right in front of them while the Pikachu girl stood from behind the two Pokémon with a frown on her face since they never expected to see Swampert nearby or the fact he came to help Gardevoir. "Did you really think that we'd let you stop this?"

"That's right, plus we didn't appreciate that Mud Shot attack you used to get the drop on us either" added the Pikachu girl with a glare, both she and the Seviper girl hated getting a taste of Ground-Type attack but it was fortunate that it didn't hit them directly otherwise they would've been down for the count.

' _Well, you were holding one of my friend's captive as if she was some hostage!'_ Responded Swampert with a scowl of his own, feeling as if these two hybrid girls were similar to the Team Rocket trio that tried to get their hands on him and the other Pokémon earlier. _'Now stay out of our way!'_ "Oh really?" the Seviper girl asked of the Water/Ground-Type with a frown, she and her fellow hybrid got ready to take on the two opposing Pokémon that thought they could try and save their infected friends when it's clear that even if they succeeded, it wouldn't do them any good. "You're going to have to get past us if you want to get to our newest mates!"

' _We will and you're not going to stop us either!'_ said Gardevoir as she now had Swampert's help so that it would be a more even confrontation against the two hybrids that were trying to keep them away from the two transforming humans. _'Let's go, Swampert!'_

Suddenly coming out from one of Max's Pokéballs was a familiar Psychic/Fairy-Type that he had befriended with way back in the Hoenn region and became utterly shocked at the transformation that her new trainer was undergoing. _'Max, what's going on?!'_ exclaimed Gardevoir's first stage form known as Ralts upon seeing that the boy she had joined was starting to undergo a transformation. _'What's happening to you?'_

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Ralts turned her attention towards the one who said that and saw the two female Hybrids confronting what appeared to be a Gardevoir and a Swampert as if trying to keep the two fully-evolved Pokémon from interfering. _'W-Who are you?!'_ she asked becoming somewhat frightened at the sight of the two creatures that Swampert and Gardevoir were pitted against and then heard another voice scream as she soon saw a boy that she had not met before undergoing the same transformation that Max was already going through and the pain it was doing to them. _'No Max, what's happening to them?!'_

' _Young Ralts, get out of here!'_ yelled Gardevoir, not wanting to allow the poor Ralts to be captured along with the rest of their Pokémon and it didn't take long before the two female Hybrids started to smile the moment she tried to warn the younger Psychic/Fairy-Type about what was going to happen _. 'They've infected my trainer and yours, which means they're turning into female Hybrids like them!'_

' _W-What?!'_ exclaimed Ralts in shock at what her fully-evolved counterpart was telling her and it made her fear for the two male Trainers even more than ever at the fact that this was happening, especially as the transformation was happening at a breakneck pace. _'We gotta help them!'_

Both hybrids just looked at the Pokémon that were going to attack them and free them, but even if they did so it was already too late for the two, both hybrids just looked at each other and gave a sigh knowing this was a battle they couldn't win. "Fine, we'll go." The Pikachu girl said with a frown seeing both Zack and Max were already entirely girls, so it mattered little right now to her and her friend.

The Seviper girl nodded as well, and both quickly took off more in-depth into the forest that they came from as all three Pokémon rushed to their trainers to get them to stop touching the rock that was changing them pulling both Max and Zack away.

However, it was already far too late for the two trainers as they had become girls and had passed out from the pain of their changes that both Zach and Max had undergone. This caused all three Pokémon to look at each other not sure about what they should do now, or just how their trainers would react to the fact that they are now female.

But what they did know was that they could no longer stay in this place, they needed to get their trainers to a safe place until they woke up. Once they did it would be hard to tell them what had happened to them. _'We all really need to leave this place as soon as we can before things can get any worse than they already are.'_ Gardevoir thought with a frown as the three quickly took off hoping to find a safe place for her trainer and his friend.

 **A/N Few and done another chapter is over, and things are not looking good for anyone right now as we have all learned a little more on the forest that Ash and all his friends are in right now and just what it is doing to them as well.**

 **Yes they are all becoming female hybrids as this was asked for by PokemonForever900 this whole story was his idea as well which I must say I am likening very much right now, plus the stone or rock that does speed up the change was also PokemonForever900 too.**

 **Anyway I hoped that you all liked this chapter and what is going on as well as Ash has a little help from a Vulpix girl who her and her friends all became victims of this cursed place, but the rest of Ash's friends are also in danger, who will be the first to be changed into a hybrid. Well, you shall all need to wait until the next chapter to find out won't you, so until then, please let me know what you all thought of the chapter.**

 **Anyway, I was hoping to get this up sooner but thanks to Fanfiction messing up and not showing when the chapters are up, anyway thanks for waiting while it was getting sorted out, I'm hoping the next chapter will not take as long as this one did.**


	5. Chapter 5 the first victims

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the story, but I do have ownership over Lisa aka the Vulpix girl who is trying to help Ash in any way she can and yes. In a way, she does share the same name as Lisa from the third Pokémon movie Spell of the Unown, but I figured that she might end up in the harem later on that Ash winds up being in with Misty, May, Dawn and Serena as things progress. Not to mention that it seems Giovanni has own plans for the forest itself, anyway enjoy everyone.**

 **Chapter 5: the first victims**

"So, you found those three nitwits haven't you?" came Giovanni's voice from the communicator that the lead Team Rocket Grunt was holding in his possession and as expected, the leader of Team Rocket sounded less than amused to hearing that the trio had no perished as of yet.

"Unfortunately yes, although, to be honest, they still had their usefulness after all," He informed his boss with a frown on his face regarding Jessie, James and Meowth since they had some merits despite being the worst members of their organisation. "And besides, Jessie's mother used to be a member herself last I remember."

"Yes, I am aware of that, but she was more competent than her daughter and was the favourite of my mother!"

The Team Rocket Grunt winced the moment his boss raised his voice after he brought up Jessie's mother. "In any case, I want you to keep an eye on them for the time being," He started to speak again as he didn't want any fuck ups in this mission should the rumours about the forest be true. "Make sure nothing goes wrong, is that clear?"

The Grunt nodded his head, determined to carry about the task and ensure it goes smoothly without Jessie, James and Meowth screwing things up with their incompetence. "Understood, sir," He replied, still hoping to use the trio as bait to lure out the creatures residing in the forest so that he and his men would acquire them for their leader but knew this was not going to be an easy task.

Upon ending communication, he turned towards the rest of the task force which now included Jessie, James and Meowth due to being convinced to assist them with it. "Alright, our boss wants this mission to be a huge success, so we need to make sure nothing goes wrong," He informed them with the trio not sure what to say at this point.

It was then that Jessie turned her glance towards James. "You know I hate to say this, but I miss Arbok and Weezing," She whispered to the purple-haired male. The two were still sad about having to release their signature Poison-Type Pokémon at Hoenn when they freed a group of wild Koffing and wild Ekans from the cages that the poacher Rico placed them in and how his Pupitar evolving into a Tyranitar didn't help matters either.

"You too, Jess?"

"Yes, ever since that whole thing with Rico in Hoenn our clean getaways just weren't the same anymore even though Cacnea, Seviper, Yamask and Frillish helped us with that during Hoenn, the Battle Frontier, Sinnoh and Unova," Jessie replied with a hint of sadness since Arbok was the first Pokémon she ever had and could tell James felt the same given how long he had Weezing prior to Hoenn. Not to mention they were the first Pokémon the two owned to ever evolve under their ownership not counting Gyarados due to James technically releasing him back when he was a Magikarp following the sinking of the St. Anne in Kanto. "I just hope our two Pokémon are doing alright with the Ekans and Koffing in Hoenn."

James slowly nodded his head in agreement, knowing his red-haired partner was right. "I hope so too," He spoke, feeling the same way he did when he was forced to part ways with Growlie and Victreebel, the latter being due to Jessie, Meowth and even Wobbuffet forcing him to trade the Grass/Poison-Type to the Magikarp Salesman in Johto.

* * *

Meanwhile, both Ash and Lisa, knowing full well that the water hybrids might have Misty and his other friends, yet Ash still had no idea what was going on with them or where they were even, he just hoped that they were okay. However, the two soon began to hear a rustling in the bush which made them put up the guard at this.

"Oh no, now what is it?" Ash asked with a frown, as he looked at Lisa as it might be one of her former friends or something else.

"I don't know Ash just be careful okay," Lisa said with a frown on her face, as she was looking at the bush as well ready to run if they needed to run.

Before they knew it, they all saw it was a Team Rocket grunt, and this had Ash worried since he had no Pokémon on him right now, and had to think of something to do. As Ash and even Lisa wondered why he was not affected by this forest something was up, did this Team Rocket Grunt know what this place did to people, and Ash wouldn't be shocked if Team Rocket knew about this. "A Team Rocket Grunt what do you want?"

"Sorry guess again!" The grunt cried out as she takes off the uniform revealing to be the same Chikorita girl who wanted to make sure she got close to her target as she looked at Ash with a smile on her face and saw that he was not alone either. Not that it mattered to her.

"What what do you want?" Ash said with a frown looking at the Chikorita girl.

"Well, for you to give in, and to enjoy the new life that you about get from the forest your now in." The Chikorita girl said with a smile as she also watched the two with a smile mainly the Vulpix girl. "Am I right Lisa?" The Chikorita girl asked with a smile at her old friend seeing she was still fighting the gift.

"No Carol this is wrong and you know it I'm going to help him find his friends, and then they shall all leave this place before they are changed anymore," Lisa said as she knew that she had to be very careful while she was around her old best friend.

Carol however just continued to smile as she looked at her friend as well she still didn't understand why she and the others were fighting this gift. "Please Lisa, just give in you have no idea how good this is both of you should give in to how wonderful this life will be for you both."

"What give in and end up like you, no thanks no way do I want that," Ash said looking at the Chikorita girl known as Carol with a frown knowing that he needed to get away from her right now before she did something to him and Lisa.

The Chikorita girl Carol smiles as she soon sprays some pheromones at them as they both coughed wondering what was going on as Ash looked to the Chikorita girl. "What did you do to us?" Ash asked as he looked at Carol with a frown as he continued to cough.

"Oh, just some sprayed pheromones. That will speed up the changes." Carol told Ash with a grin as she watched the changed that would be taking place soon and that just made her smile.

"What no!" Ash cried out knowing he didn't want this at all and had to fight this he needed to think of his friends, he looks behind him to see a Pikachu tail with a heart shape at the end. "No, I can't!" Ash cried out in shock as he was feeling very horny right now and soon saw Lisa on the ground moaning as she played with her breasts.

Ash fell to his knees as he was feeling a lot hornier now, that was until he heard a voice calling out his name. "ASH, leave him alone!" A voice cried out, as Ash looked to see it was Misty with a look of fear on her face at what was going on.

"MISTY!" Ash cried out as he looked over to Misty seeing she had found him but there was no one else and it worried him now knowing what was going to happen to him and all his friends that are stuck in this cursed forest.

Misty then runs up and hugs Ash him as she was happy to see him again, Misty then looked at the Chikorita girl with anger on her face knowing this was her doing. "What are you doing to him!?" She yelled knowing this placed was messed up being attacked by water hybrids, and she barely got away from them.

"Helping him see how great it is." The Chikorita girl said with a grin seeing what was going on and knew the changes would keep going now. _"I just wish the females would change at the same time."_ She thought, knowing that this girl and the others who came in would take a lot longer to be changed. "But I have to ask how you got away from the water hybrids my dear."

"I got away from them," Misty said with a frown on her face looking at the thing that was in front of her and what her friends tried to do Misty remembered it all too well. "And that all you need to know."

 _Flashback_

 _As Misty continued to follow the mysteries person that was helping her, Misty was wondering what was going on as it felt she was going deeper into the woods. "Hey, are we getting closer to my friends?" Misty asked with a frown, but the girl just giggled at this._

" _Oh, we are getting closer my dear." She said hiding the grin thanks to being ahead and the mist hiding what she was as well. "It's just a little further ahead."_

 _Misty only nodded her head, but she was getting more distrustful now and needed to think of a lie. "Hey, can we stop I need to use the bathroom." She said as she went behind a tree and stopped and looked over her shoulder to see the one that was helping her waiting for her._

 _For a while, nothing happened, and Misty was starting to feel guilty that she suspected the girl of doing something, and she was about to step out to say sorry to her but stopped as she noticed another figure within the mist coming towards the girl._

 _Soon the mist left, and Misty got a good look at the two girls that seemed human but were anything but that, the one that she had been following had blonde hair and from what Misty could tell she was a Squirtle. "What are you doing here Mika you know if she sees us the plan will be ruined, so you better leave Mika okay, don't worry I'll bring our sexy red-head to us then we can have some good old fun."_

 _The girl Mika had dark red hair as she smiled at her friends and just like the Squirtle she too was a water type hybrid being a Mudkip. "That may be so Emma but Lisa is already helping the human known as Ash, but we need to hurry and change him and the others," the girl is known as Mika said with a smile on her face a she soon looked around. "So where's our sexy new redhead at?"_

" _Oh, she needed to use the bathroom don't worry we are almost at our home once we get there we can change her to be just like us, I have a feeling she will become a water Pokémon after all," Emma said with a smile on her face._

" _Okay but I hear that Carol will deal with Lisa and Ash, in the best way," Mika said with a grin on her face while Emma just giggled as well._ [G89] [G90]

 _Hearing this Misty face went pale as she heard just where Ash was and knew she had to save him before this change would happen, so she ran hoping to get to him in time._

End flashback

Carol just frowned knowing that this just became a lot harder as she looked at Misty seeing she was now next to Ash trying to get the boy to his feet and for them to run away from her. _"Not that it will do her any good."_ She thought with a giggle.

Ash soon had a momentary lapse in judgment as he kissed Misty on the lips which Misty was shocked by this action but she quickly pulled away, after all as much as she wanted this she knew that they needed to run before things got any worse for them. "Ash hurry up we need to run!" Misty said grabbing Ash by the hand.

"You don't need to tell me twice!" Ash cried out as he and Misty started running as fast as they could go to leave this place yet Ash looked to Lisa who was now lost as she was on the ground moaning in pleasure lost to what she had now become. "I'm sorry Lisa."

Once Ash and Misty had run off Carol sighed, but she looked to her old friend. "Good to see you gave in, Lisa." Carol, the Chikorita girl, said as she looked at her friend happy that she had at the very least had now shown her the way, all she needed to do now was show the others.

Lisa just looked to her former friend before all of this started with a smile and nodded. "Thank you, Carol. I have no idea why I was fighting this off for so long," Lisa said with a smile as she looked at the Chikorita girl who then moved up to her friend and kissed Lisa on the lips.

Lisa only smiles at this before she kisses Carol as well but soon stops knowing that Ash had gotten away which just made her frown. "What shall we do about our two new friends they got away?"

Carol hearing this knew that Lisa was right, but she already had an idea on just how they could change the two and the others as well. "We'll get them close to the stone."

Lisa nodded and giggled knowing what was going to happen. "Plus the pheromones will make him want what he wants, and we both saw him kiss the redhead."

* * *

Meanwhile Ash and Misty had gotten away from the hybrids, yet the pheromones had begun taking effect within Ash once again, while Misty was now looking at Ash and seeing what has been done to him after all he was missing almost all of his clothes now save for his underwear.

Which now caused Misty's face to go red, and wanted to look away as she felt embarrassed that she saw Ash like this as it was wrong to see him like this after all. "Ash, oh no what's happened to you?" Misty asked seeing he had a Pikachu tail now seeing something was wrong as she looked at the heart-shaped tail.

Ash, on the other hand, kisses her lips again and like before Misty was shocked at this and knew something was going on as she pulled Ash away getting more worried now for the one she loved and cared for and looked at Ash. "Ash, what's the matter with you?" Misty asked getting closer to her friend.

Ash was panting at this feeling a growing lust and need growing deep within him right now all he wanted was the girl that he cared for so much. "I don't know Mist. That Chikorita chick sprayed me with pheromones, and they're making me feel weird." Ash soon kissed Misty once more wanting to be with her and mate with her as well.

Ash, however, couldn't stop thinking about it, but he was also thinking about May and Dawn and Serena too, well mainly wanting to mate with them just as much as he wanted to mate with Misty right now. _"No this is..."_ Ash thought, trying to fight this off but the pheromones overtook him, and he continued to kiss Misty once more as he deepened the kiss.

Misty, however, was still shocked by this, and while she had always wanted this from Ash so badly she knew that something was not right, but that thought was overcome by her heart racing at what was going on at this very moment in time for her since this was like a dream come true after all. _"Fuck it."_ Misty thought as she kissed Ash back falling onto the grass with her arms wrapped around him.

This action just caused Ash to giggle just like a girl would as Misty notices that Ash's butt had grown plump. Like a woman's butt. "Ash...?" Misty asked knowing something was not right with Ash, but for Ash, he just kissed Misty once again this time on her neck as Misty moans even more at this action Ash was doing to her.

Ash just soon took off her top and bra and giggled more the pheromones affect his mind as all he wanted right now was to make Misty his mate. "Misty, please become my mate," Ash said in a low voice in Misty's ear which sent more shivers down her back.

" _Should I do this?"_ Misty thought, already as Misty knew that something was wrong with Ash yet that thought was cut off as Ash began to kiss Misty once more with Ash's hand on Misty's breast which just caused her to moan once more at what was going, on as Ash played with her breasts. _"Oh, screw it."_ She thought as she looked at Ash with a smile on her face. "Yes, Ash, I'll be your mate!" Misty told Ash with a smile as she kisses Ash on the lips.

Ash giggled at hearing Misty say this and just hugged the girl that was going to be his mate close to his body thanks to the pheromones now really affecting Ash's mind even more than it was before.

It was then that Ash's chest feels softer, more sensitive as Misty notices this as she looks at his toned chest change. "Oh no Ash, look at your chest!" Misty cried out in shock seeing what had happened to him or what was happening to him.

Ash looks down and sees he's growing a pair of breasts which just caused him to cry out in fear. "Oh no, what's happening to me?" Ash cried out with fear in his voice and then looked to Misty hoping that there was something she could do to help him as he moaned at his growing breasts that grow to sizable E-Cup breasts.

Ash was shocked at this, as he looked at Misty not sure what to do now as it seemed that the pheromones were at least now going away and both Ash and Misty were thankful for it since they needed a plan, and fast too.

Looking at Ash and knowing this was bad Misty wanted to know what she could do and what was happening to Ash. "Misty it's this forest, we're going to become like that Chikorita," Ash said telling her as much as he could but suddenly, they are both sprayed by pheromones

Misty cried out at this looking to see who had done this understanding it was the same Chikorita from before who now had a smile on her face. "You...!" Misty said with a scowl on her face at the Chikorita known as Carol.

Carol for her part giggles as she looked at the two knowing that it was just a matter of time now seeing the pheromones start effecting Ash's mind again as Carol soon disappears while still smiling at the two.

Ash just smiled at this now lost within pheromones as he looked at Misty and moved over to the red-headed girl who was on her knees trying to fight off the pheromones, Misty noticed that Ash was moving closer to her as she looked at Ash seeing a smile form on his face. "Ash…?" She asked with concern in her voice.

Ash just kissed Misty wanting to mate with the red-headed Water Trainer soon Ash began to remove Misty shorts throwing it to the ground and smiled in seeing the blue panties that she had on right now, and even Misty's face was now red at what was happening. "Oh Mist…" Ash said no longer able to fight off the pheromones.

"No Ash we need to…." Misty began but was cut off as Ash started to kiss her neck and that only caused Misty to moan as Ash made his way to her panties before taking them off as well before throwing them away as Ash had done to the rest of Misty's clothes.

Ash looked at Misty now naked body seeing that she was just so sexy and had done a lot of growing since he had last seen her. "Oh, you look so damn sexy Mist," Ash told her with a giggle.

"Ash, this isn't you! This isn't-" Misty tried to tell him but was moaning loudly at what Ash was doing to her the pheromones were now affecting her as well, and she knew this and knew that she needed to fight what was going on for both of their sakes.

Ash, however, messages her breasts which made Misty moan at this feeling Ash was doing to her right now as soon Ash bent down before sucking on her breasts and then looked at her with a grin. "Come on Mist you want this I know you do," Ash said with a giggle once again as Ash wanted to please his mate.

Well, 'HER' mate. Ash's face becomes more feminine as her hair becomes softer and longer, Ash knew he was becoming a girl with what little his mind was left, and from the notes, he read as Ash took off the underwear he or she had on and threw them away.

Misty saw this and what was going on with Ash and was so worried for Ash seeing his body change and morph like this as she watched Ash remove the underwear he was wearing. "Ash…" Misty said seeing he was becoming a girl with just his face and other parts still male and caused her to blush.

Ash smiled at this as she grabbed hold of Misty waste and couldn't help but laugh at the sight before she got down on her knees and began to eat out Misty's pussy. "Hmm, your pussy is so tasty Mist," Ash said as she continued to eat Misty loving the taste of her nectar while Misty cried out in pleasure.

Misty, however, could soon feel Ash's tongue soon enter her which caused her to gasp with a moan but knew that Ash was far from done as she picked up the pace going faster and faster and one of Ash's hands soon moved to Misty's breasts as she played with one. "Ash so damn good I want more." Misty cried out in pleasure as she began to play with one of her breasts as well wanting more from Ash too.

Ash nodded at what Misty wanted and was more than happy to do this for her, as Ash soon thrusts his erect manhood into Misty's wet womanhood which caused Misty to moan at this as she wraps her arms around Ash. "Oh, Ash I love you." Misty cried out in pleasure as she massages Ash's new breast that he was growing.

This action caused Ash to moan at this as she went down to kiss Misty on the lips their breasts pressed against each other and their nipples rubbing each other too, making them both moan even more at this as Misty kissed Ash on the lips.

Soon Ash's voice became more feminine and sultry as well. "You're so tight Mist and so damn sexy too," Ash said as she giggled and played with her breasts once again. "Do I look sexy Mist to you?" Ash said with a moan as she continued to make love to Misty.

Misty just looked up at Ash with a grin of her own the pheromones had now overtaken her. "Hell yeah, you do my sweet," Misty told her as she kisses Ash passionately both their tongues battling each other.

Ash liked hearing this from Misty as she continued to make love to her mate wanting this feeling to go on as she soon began to go faster.

Misty feels herself getting close to an orgasm as she moaned more and more at what was going on Ash was moaning as well as she pushed in and out of Misty. "Ash I'm gonna, I'm gonna..." Misty cried out knowing she was close now and Ash knew this too as sweat were all over their bodies.

"Ahhh Mist me too!" Ash moaned in delight as her transformation continued, the raven-haired woman watching as soft, yellow fur began to work its way up her body, as it passed over her feet and hands, a part of Ash's mind knew this was bad, and they needed to stop, but neither could stop this the desire was just too great for the two.

Misty only screams at this, feeling Ash release her seed into her womb, as she soon orgasms with joy as all she could do was breathing deeply her eyes closed as she feels Ash pulling her cock out of her while Misty just looks at Ash seeing that Ash's manhood finally inverts, and changed into what Misty knew all too well a vagina.

Ash didn't have time to mourn her former manhood: she felt way too fantastic at the moment especially as the fur passed her new slit and breasts, Ash letting out a loud "Pika!" as her large mounds are now enveloped by the yellow fur.

Misty watched this with awe at what was going on with the boy. No, the girl she loved and made her way to Ash before Misty kissed her on the lips once more. Ash just smiled at this as she kissed Misty back, seeing that Misty was undergoing changes of her own now, she was beginning to grow an Azumarill tail something that Ash liked on her mate and giggled at the sight at it was soon fully grown.

Misty looked behind her and shook her head at what she was seeing as she snapped out of the pheromones that she was under and knew what she had now done and what was going on as Misty looked at Ash seeing the significant changes that had happened to him. "NO, this is wrong we're human!" Misty cried out hold her hands to her head.

Unknown to Misty, Carol had made her way to the two and saw that they were fighting what was going on or rather Misty was and knew Ash's changes were almost done, that thought alone made her smile as she looked to Ash, but she needed to be safe, so Carol sprayed more pheromones on the two.

"You watched us?" Misty said looking at Carol as her face went red with embarrassment that this Chikorita girl had seen her and Ash having sex with each other which caused Misty to cover her naked body. "I won't submit you hear me I won't become like you!" Misty yelled fiercely at Carol.

Carol looks on at Misty as she smiled at the red-headed girl already liking her very much as she soon starts releasing more pheromones on Misty knowing it was going to speed up her changes as Misty cried out in fear and looked to Ash hoping to get some help.

"Ash…" Misty cried out, as she looked at the former boy now girl as Ash's changed more then she had before.

Even as her face started to push out into a cute little muzzle reminiscent of a Pikachu's face, and soon a number of desires raged within Ash. She wanted to be with Misty and other girls too. And as the pheromones worked on her, Ash soon gained new additions to her body as long pointed ears of a Pikachu that pushed through her black hair.

"Oh Misty, please don't fight it," Ash said as she moved over to Misty seeing the pain she was in knowing full well that Misty was trying to fight off her transformation, and Ash was not going to let that happen as she soon began to kiss Misty. Inside Misty's head, she's fighting a losing battle as she looked on to her friend.

Ash even felt the small red electric sacs developing in her cheeks, not that she cared anymore this felt so damn good to Ash as the electricity building up makes her feel so horny. "Oh, Misty you're going to be just as sexy as me," Ash said with a grin as she wanted to watch the changes Misty was going through and smiled wishing to see Misty's rebirth.

Ash watches as she sees Misty's boobs grow to the same size as hers, which made Ash lick her lips, as Misty held her side feeling her changes. "How are we changing so fast?" Misty asked as she knew it must be Carol doing and the lust that was growing in them

Blue fur began growing on Misty's body as her ass expanded as Misty moans even more and fell on her but as her feet began to change as well and saw Ash's own feet under the last of her changes as she was now a full-on Pikachu girl. "Ash..." Misty said as she looked at Ash who just smiled at her happy with Misty's changes.

Ash just cupped Misty's chin as she just smiled at her lover and saw the lower part of her body becoming white like an Azumarill had all white. "Call me Ashley."

"But that not you name its Ash..." Misty said with a low voice looking at Ash as she changed even more as she noticed the white spots that Azumarill got on them, while Ashley smiled as she kept kissing Misty which caused her to moan feeling Ash's hand on her breasts caressing them.

Ashley soon pulled away as she watched Misty ears grow longer and became that of an Azumarill the sight of which only made Ashley smile knowing Misty's mind was now entirely changed now just like her mind had changed.

As Misty's transformation soon finished up and looked at her new body with a smile and growing lust in her eyes. "Well Misty how do you feel?" Ashley asked hoping she would like what she had become.

"Oh, amazing Ashley," Misty spoke in a new seductive voice looking at Ashley with a seductive look in her own eyes now.

Ashley smiled hearing this as she just jumped for joy at her lover and mate. "Oh Misty that's great to hear, I'm so happy you like this," Ashley said as she hugged Misty who kissed Ashley passionately.

The two girls just looked at each other with lust and love in their eyes, as Ashley placed her hand on Misty stomach knowing the life that is now growing inside her and what that meant as well. "Are we married now?" Misty asked looking at Ashley.

Ashley only smiled at Misty, and they were on the ground just hugging each other. "We are mates Mist which means we are married in that way," Ashley told her hugged Misty close to her body.

Carol herself could only smile at seeing the new members of the forest and knew that for the first time new life would be born into this forest. "Good to see you both gave in."

Both Ash and Misty looked at Carol and nodded as Ash and Misty hugged each other happy to be with each other. "Oh we are but what about our friends?" Misty asked as she looked at Carol.

"They'll be changed soon," Carol said as she smiled knowing that both Ashley and Misty would be the ones to change their other friends in time and that excited her.

"Oh, I wonder what they will all become Mist?" Ashley asked with a grin on her face knowing it would be fun once they had been changed as well as Misty also wanted this and to have fun with the girls as well.

Misty looked at Ashley thinking about this for a moment before a smile formed on her face. "Brock will probably become a cute Rock type. I heard about a Pokémon called Rockruff that comes from the Alola region. Maybe Brock will turn into one."

Ashley nodded at this knowing some girls that lived here would want him, but she just looked at Misty wanting to ask her something, and she hoped she would agree with this. "So then Mist what about the others like May, Dawn and Serena any ideas on them?" Ashley asked with a smile.

"Maybe Serena will be a Sylveon, but not too sure on the others really," Misty added, but she also wanted to be surprised on what the others would be changed into, something that she wanted to help the girls in seeing just how awesome this felt.

Ashley nodded at this and as she giggled and wrapped her arm around Misty with a seductive look on her face. "So, how about we have them join us as mates too?" Ashley asked knowing that she wanted all three to join in as well.

Misty looked at Ashley as she looked at her and soon a smirk began to form on her face knowing what her lover was saying, and she also liked it as well thinking of all the fun she and the others would all have together. "Hell, yeah I want them to join."

Ashley smiled at this happy to hear this from Misty. "Okay then Mist let's go get May first," Ashley said but looked to Carol. "What happened to our Pokémon that your friends took what happens to them?" She asked wondering if Pikachu and the other Pokémon would become hybrids.

Carol smiled as she looked at the two as she soon pulls out their Pokéballs. "Sorry, but we were busing changing them." She said towards them both knowing it had been a pain.

"Oh, so they become hybrids too then?" Misty asked with a giggle as Carol nods, and lets out Misty's Corsola, who is now a hybrid with DD-Cups, which made both Ashley and Misty look on in awe at Misty's Corsola.

"What's going on what happened?" Misty's Corsola cried out in fear and saw what had happened to her and her trainer as well.

Seeing the panicked look that her Corsola had Misty knew she needed to clam her Pokémon down as she would want to know what's going on. "Calm down, Corsola," Misty said as she began to move towards Corsola who was shocked at seeing Misty and what she had changed into and was now worried for her. "It's me Misty."

"Misty...?" Corsola asked with a frown knowing that something was not right and looked to see a Pikachu girl next to Misty wondering who she was.

Ashley just smiled at Corsola as she waved to her with a grin. "Hi, Corsola I'm so happy that you could join us in this new life that we now have."

Corsola was shocked at this looking at knowing just who this was now. "Ash, what's happened to you?" She asked seeing what he had become as well and soon blushed to see that they were both naked.

Ashley could only smile as Corsola asked her this and looked to Misty seeing her lover smile. "Oh nothing much really only the best thing to ever happen to Misty and me, Corsola beside this feels so damn good and we are now so sexy as well."

"But you're not meant to be like this," Corsola said and looked at Carol knowing that she had caused all of this. "What did you do to them change them back right now."

Carol only smiles knowing that the Corsola would cause some problems, and that is something she didn't need right now. "Don't worry. All they gotta do is breathe this in," she says and soon sprays the same pheromones as before onto Corsola.

"What is that stuff?" Corsola asked with a frown and saw Ashley and Misty giggle. "You two come on I know you care for each other but if you're like this how can you have a family."

Hearing this Misty smiled as she placed her hand on her stomach knowing new life was growing inside of her right now. "I'm already pregnant."

"What!" Corsola said with shock at this looking at Misty knowing that she was telling the truth, and while she would be happy that Misty and Ash are together, this was not how Corsola wanted it to happen.

"It's true Corsola," Misty said as she just smiled and rubbed her stomach happy she will have Ashley's child. "I can't wait till our child is born."

"But Misty what if you want more children one day?" Corsola said with a frown knowing Misty wanted a family but with Ash now a girl how would Misty and Ash have more.

"We'll find a way," Misty said as Ashley hugged Misty placing her hand on Misty's stomach both hoping to find a way to have more children.

Ashley nodded at this knowing their family would grow. "She's right we are going to get May next after all so she can be our mate too."

"What?!" Corsola said knowing this was bad and needed to warn May on what was going on but was worried that maybe May might have already changed as well.

Ashley nodded knowing it was pointless this was their new home. "Yeah we are going to change May so she can join us then we shall go and get Dawn and Serena," Ashley said as she giggled thinking about all the fun they would soon be having.

"This is wrong!" Corsola yelled out knowing that this was messed up, but from the looks that Ash and Misty had right now, they didn't seem to care at all they seemed to love what they had become and what they were planning to do as well.

"Oh don't be like that Corsola," Misty said with a smile as she walked over to her Pokémon with a smile knowing that she had to know that this was not bad after all, in fact, it was fun and free to be like this after all.

"Ash, Misty listen I am going to get you both out of here, and we are going…" Corsola began before her tone changes seductively in mid-sentence. "To fuck each other like beasts wait, no I didn't mean to say that!" She cried out and covered her mouth.

Ashley giggled at this as her tone was now seductively. "Oh, you want to fuck us then or fuck Misty?" Ashley asked playing with Misty's breasts. "Come on Corsola look at Misty's sexy tits," Ashley said in as she continued to play with Misty's breasts while speaking seductively as she soon pinched Misty's nipples.

Corsola just shook her head knowing what they were trying to do to her. "No, I don't…" She tried to say but soon started to speak in seductive tone once more. "Wanna go another minute without sucking those tits." She said with a grin be she shakes her head over what she had just said. "No!"

Misty smiled at this as she moved to Corsola. "Come on suck on my tits!" Misty said as she placed Corsola's head in her E sized breasts.

"No, no, no!" Corsola muffled trying to push away from Misty's breasts before Corsola's eyes glaze over as she entirely gives in and sucks on Misty's breasts with a happy moan.

Both Misty and Ashley look on as Corsola did this, while Misty moaned at this. "There, that's a good girl my sweet Corsola you suck on my lovely breasts suck them as much as you want to," Misty told her Pokémon in a very seductive tone while Corsola starts pleasuring herself while sucking on Misty's breasts.

"Oh, now that is so sexy you two," Ashley said with a grin on her face wanting to watch the fun that was going to take place.

Carol for her part smile at this as she placed a hand on Misty's shoulder. "Misty, your Gyarados didn't even try to resist. He or she didn't seem to care."

Misty smiled as she was happy to hear this from Carol. "That's good need to see her once we get our friends and then we can, Ahhh Corsola that's it suck them more." Misty cried out with a smile as she grabbed hold of her hair.

Corsola continues to suck on them more while fingering herself while with a wicked grin on her face Ashley moved over and soon started to help Corsola by licking her womanhood which caused Corsola to moan while still sucking on Misty's breasts who was moaning at this. "Don't you see Corsola it's not bad it's nice and hot too, and your breasts are so sexy too," Misty said with a grin on her face looking at Corsola with a smile before she licked her lips as Corsola looked at Misty and smiled knowing that she wanted nothing more than to make sweet love to her trainer and Ashley. "Then suck my breasts Misty please."

Misty nodded as she closed her eyes and did what Corsola asked her too and done so loving how big and soft they felt in Misty's hands. As she wanted to continue to play with them as Corsola gasps and moans at the feeling and before long Corsola climaxed as she fell to the ground and looked at Ashley and Misty. "Both of you are very beautiful."

"See this is a gift Corsola," Ashley said with a smile as she kissed her.

Corsola simply nodded at this as she knew that Ashley was right this was amazing and wanted to stay like this now and never be changed back to what she used to be. "Well, I don't want the receipt then."

"Good to know Corsola I feel the same as well," Misty said with a smile knowing that they needed to find May now as she looked at the others. "But Ashley and I need to go and get May, so you go to where our other Pokémon are and have a nice sexy orgy with them."

Corsola nodded with a giddy smile as she soon leaves to where their Pokémon are as Ashley looked at Carol and she did wonder where Lisa was right now, but that thought can be left for later on. "Now for us to go and get May for her to join us," Ashley said with a smile as she and Misty looked to Carol. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna join Corsola in that orgy and come back to help with Serena." She said before she ran off to be with Corsola and the other Pokémon that had been changed at least the ones that they still had as a few run off leaving Ashley and Misty alone to their mission on finding May and then changing her to be just like them.

* * *

Iris and Cilan meanwhile could've sworn they heard something coming from another part of the forest they were in which made the two trainers from Unova slightly worried as one of the voices sounded very familiar to them. "Did you hear that?" asked the dark-skinned Dragon Trainer with a frown on her face, becoming more worried than ever become.

"It sounded like someone screaming, I think it has to be Ash…"

"Yeah, just when you think he couldn't get into any more trouble" muttered Iris, mentally cursing that finding him and any of the others in the damned forest they're trapped in was going to become even more difficult than ever especially with what could be waiting to attack them at any moment. "Of all the times not to have Dragonite, Excadrill and Emolga with me… all because they and both Axew and my newly caught Gible were stolen right under my nose."

The green-haired Connoisseur glanced at the black-haired girl from the Village of Dragons and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "We'll find them, don't worry," he said to her with a smile forming on his face as he suspected that there was a chance the others would be able to do their best to last until they can find one another as well as a means out of the forest. "Who knows, maybe they left a trial for us to follow which could lead us to where they're hiding."

"I just hope you're right Cilan" Iris replied to former Striation Gym Leader, although she was grateful for his support it didn't seem to be enough to make her feel better given how Axew was the first Dragon-Type Pokémon she ever had before meeting Ash at the start of his journey in Unova. "I'm worried for Axew; he's like a son to me."

"Oh?" Cilan blinked a bit out of surprise; never in his entire life would he ever hear something like that coming from the aspiring Dragon Master which meant Axew might mean a lot more to her than he originally thought aside from the fact he's never in a Pokéball but rather within her hair. "What exactly do you mean?"

"I don't know but ever since I got him from the Dragon Elder, I never really saw him as just a Dragon-Type that she gave me the task of raising…" said Iris as she started remembering the day she first received Axew which happened to be one that she would never forget. "Kinda ironic, I've never actually been able to help him achieve his dream of becoming a Haxorus, and yet he still manages to surprise me in one way or another."

"Yeah, while he didn't stand a chance against Georgia's Beartic, he did redeem himself by lasting longer against Cynthia's Garchomp after all," added Cilan, knowing where Iris was getting at given how Axew was able to learn the Giga Impact attack which actually managed to score a direct hit and knocked Garchomp down although it wasn't enough to defeat the female Dragon/Ground-Type as the match concluded because Cynthia stopped her most powerful Pokémon from defeating Axew at the very last second.

Iris slowly nodded her head, praying that things wouldn't get any worse by the time they find either their missing Pokémon or the others or even better both. "That's why we need to keep trying in hopes of finding any trace of our Pokémon if not the others, I mean how am I going to explain to the Dragon Elder and Shannon that I lost the one Dragon-Type that helped me in becoming who I am" she dreaded the thought because she already messed up several times before and felt this was the worse thing that could've ever happened aside from having thought Emolga hurt Axew when she should've listened to the female Electric/Flying-Type's explanation on how it was a wild Galvantula that harmed him at the Decolore Islands.

"Try not to think on that too much, besides I'm sure they probably would've understood the circumstances leading to it, even more so Shannon since the two of you are now close friends."

Iris wasn't sure what to say, even more so as Cilan was doing his best to help her feel better although, in all honesty, she's not so sure that it would be the case this time around. "Cilan, I…," she spoke yet the words failed to come out due to her uncertainty not that he blamed her as his own Pokémon were stolen as well.

"In any case, there's no sense in us standing out talking with one another with our friends, all of our friends, still missing," he decided to speak, knowing how much Iris wanted to continue searching and not wanting to rest until their friends, including their Pokémon, were safe and sound as always. "Come on, let's go."

"Okay."

As the two were about to head off to continue their search for the others, Iris turned her head behind her which made Cilan glance at her. "Is something the matter?" he asked upon noticing the expression of causation that was now on her face.

"I thought I heard something behind us, maybe it's just a wild Pokémon that resides here, or at least I'm hoping it's the case" she replied while trying to give a look to ensure her friend there shouldn't be anything to worry about, yet prayed that whatever she thought she heard wasn't what she thought it was since they already had enough problems. [G389] _'There's no way it could have been Team Rocket or could it?'_

* * *

Speaking of Team Rocket, the small task force was awaiting results on the patrol being made on the area they were in all while Jessie, James and Meowth remained nervous regarding what their boss wanted from within since they previously tried to acquire the Forces of Nature back in Unova and it didn't go well due to the intervention of Ash, Iris and Cilan. "What do you suppose our role would be in this whole thing?" Meowth asked of his human partners in crime.

"Beats me," answered James with a frown, starting to feel that this was going to be a mission too dangerous even for him which made him cringe of the possibility of meeting an untimely end. "If anything, the three of us trying to set up a base in Kalos would be better than this."

"We tried that back in Hoenn and Sinnoh, I'm sure you already know how that turned out," commented Jessie as she never wanted to be reminded of a task they tried to do in a region by themselves which ultimately ended in failure and prayed they'd never have to go through that again. "Plus us not getting a single Pokémon for the boss doesn't help us either."

James gave a small sigh, reflecting on the mess they were already in before this. "You had to bring that up," he muttered, feeling as if they were in hell right now and that they're going to spend the rest of their lives going through damnation of repeated failures for all eternity.

Nearby, the lead Team Rocket Grunt still waited to hear from one of his allies before he and his group could make the necessary preparations. "Damn it, what's taking him so long?" he asked with a scowl on his face as he started to understand how Giovanni felt when his patience began wearing thin.

Hearing this, the three all looked at each other with frowns on their faces and wondered if something had happened to the grunt, after all, they had all been told what this forest could do, and it worried the three and were just happy a countermeasure had been made.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zack began to wake up as the former boy was rubbing his head still not sure what was going on as the last thing he remembered was following two Anthro poke girls, and that was it all Zack could now do was look at the change that had happened to him or her as she screamed. "Ahhhhhhhh I'm a girl!"

Gardevoir nodded as she looked at her trainer with a frown. _'Yes, and you're not the only one the boy has become a girl as well.'_ [G400] She said and pointed to Max who was still sleeping.

Zack just looked over to Max seeing Gardevoir was right Max was a girl too, recommending that Ralts and Swampert keep watch for now in case something else went wrong. "I have to say that she looks... kinda cute like this, and the way she is sleeping is so adorable. What am I saying?!"

' _It's this forest it's changing all who are trapped in to become anthro hybrids, but males are changed into girls.'_ Gardevoir told Zack which made her frown at what her Pokémon told her, know the new friends are all trapped here as well.

Zack soon noticed that Gardevoir's chest was beginning to change. "Gardevoir, you're changing as well," Zack told her with a frown as she looked at her Pokémon with worry in her eyes.

Hearing what Zack said Gardevoir wondered what her trainer was talking about and so she looked down. "Huh? Ah!" Gardevoir cried out and soon felt pressure in her chest as she grew DD-Cup breasts. "What's…?" She soon stopped as she noticed that she was speaking like humans and that talking Meowth did as well.

Seeing that Gardevoir was currently panicking, so Zack did the only thing he can think of, as she got behind her and massaged her breasts a thought she had no idea where it was coming from but Zack just hoped that it would at least work to help calm Gardevoir down.

Gardevoir soon begins to moan loudly at what was going on knowing that this was another effect that the forest they were in was having on not just them but all the others that are trapped in this place.

"Shhhhh... calm down!" Hearing Zack words, Gardevoir calmed down, and Zack stopped massaging. "It's okay Gardevoir listen to me. We WILL get out of this forest."

Gardevoir nodded at this as she looked at Max who was now waking up as well but also used her powers to tell what was going on as well which caused her expression to turn to a frown. "Zack I think Ash and Misty have become like the ones that attacked you."

Hearing this Zack knew that this was terrible news and he hated what had happened to his two new friends, as he wished he had been there to save them. "Oh, fuck."

"Yeah, it seems the whispering I can hear that having sex speeds this transformation a lot faster." Gardevoir told Zack as this worried her and that getting out was going to become a lot harder now.

They heard giggles and see what appeared to be a Raichu from another region. Female, anthro, and sexy too as Zack looked at the Pokémon that was standing before them. "Hold on, an Alolan Raichu? The hell's an Alolan Raichu doing in a cursed forest in Kalos?!"

"I Have no idea, but we need to be careful, Zack." Gardevoir told her trainer with a frown and looked to the Alolan Raichu. "Who are you then are you a Pokémon or a human that become like this?"

The Alolan Raichu only smiled looking at the two before she answered what they had just asked her while she giggled doing so. "Oh, it's the first one, my sweethearts."

"If you're going to try and stop us from leaving this fucked up forest, or talk us out of it, then sorry to tell you but we won't be staying in this place." Gardevoir said with a scowl and picked up Max knowing they needed to be far away from the Alolan Raichu.

The Alolan Raichu could tell that Gardevoir was going to try something. "You can't resist the forest's wonderful magic. I mean, look at me, don't I look beautiful?" She asked the two with a smile and soon placed her hands behind her head to show off her FF-Cup breasts.[

"Yeah no thanks, and we shall find a way to change my two needs friends back to be human," Zack said with a frown as they backed away from the Raichu girl.[G442] [G443] [G444]

Alolan Raichu only looked to Zack when she said this and could giggle. "Oh, it's irreversible my dear you, and the other shall be forever like this."

"No, you're lying!" Zack and Gardevoir yelled out both thinking this had to be a trick of some kind.

"More like exaggerating. It's 'irreversible' because once they change, they don't want it to be reversed." The Alolan Raichu told the two.

"Okay, so what happens if you left the forest then you would change back to being just an Alolan Raichu then?" Gardevoir asked hoping to get as much info as she could maybe trick the Alolan Raichu in telling them more.

However, the Alolan Raichu looked at Gardevoir knowing what she was trying to do and she was not going to say anything more to either of them. "You're not getting any information from me. But you will get one thing." She said, and before they knew it, the Alolan Raichu floated Zack over to her and kissed the former human on the lips before she smiled at her. "Once you change, I'm all yours."

Zack just pushed the Raichu girl away. "Yeah, sorry but no thanks I like being human and male too," Zack said and looked to Gardevoir it was now time to run.

The Alolan Raichu just looked at this and didn't mind after all she knew that it's only a matter of time really before Zack's transformation was complete. "Bye." She said and blew a kiss and floated away.

"Damn I was hoping we would know how to change them back, but we need to find them all and stay together," Zack said as she knew that if they stayed here any longer, then that would be it.

"Ouch, my head what happened," Max said waking up and cried out just like Zack had done before as both Zack and Gardevoir told Max what was going on.

Zack saw the fear that Max had on his face knowing that he needed to make sure the young trainer knew things would be okay. "We'll find a way to reverse this... and... well, maybe not reverse that," Zack said as she gestured to Gardevoir's rack with a grin forming on her face and began to lick her lips.

Gardevoir merely looked at Zack and what she had said. "Zack stop you need to remember who you are I mean this is wrong after all." Gardevoir told her trainer with a frown as Zack shook his head and nodded at this.

Shaking his head to get such thought out of her head, she just looked at Gardevoir. "Sorry. Man, this forest is messing with my- Ah!" Zack then looks down and saw a Gallade chest spike growing between her breasts. He's turning into the first ever female Gallade something that's usually not possible.

"Oh, now we're becoming Pokémon?" Max asked as Gardevoir nodded as was about to answer when they all heard a cry of fear not too far from them and one was a voice Max knew all too well. "That's my sister.

The three soon ran to May, knowing she was in danger and saw both May and Dawn surrounded by female anthro poke girls many which Zack could tell they are from a Charmander girl to Liepard and even Meowth. "Stay away from us!" Dawn cried out in fear.

Zack somehow fired a Psycho Cut to scare them off while the two girls seeing this sighed, happy they were now safe but looked to the ones that had saved them. "Wait who are you?" May asked looking at the two girls standing before them.

"Ah, great, they don't even recognise us!" Zack said with a frustrated sigh at the luck that they were all having right now, but looked at both May and Dawn seeing both girls are still human. "Care to explain it to them, Max?"

"Wait, Max..." May said as she looked at her brother or now sister before she gasped at what she was looking at her brother. "Is that you what happened?"

Max soon began to explain what happened, after hearing this May just hugged Max with fear and looked to Zack. "What should we do?" She asked knowing the real danger they are in right now.

"Yeah, we need to find the other and leave?" Dawn said to Zack, but she was worried about the rest of their friends and where they are right now too.

Suddenly, the bushes shake, and Ashley and Misty came out, May and the others just looked at the two with shock. "Oh, no Misty, Ash what the hell has those freaks done to you." She said still mad that her brother had been changed into a girl.

The two gasped in shock at this, and both looked at each other before looking at May. "Ouch freaks? I think you mean gorgeous girls, May." Ashley said feeling offended at what May called their new friends.

Misty nodded at this as she looked at all of them with the same smile Ashley had on her face. "Yeah and see May, you, Dawn and Zack shall become just as gorgeous as us," Ashley said as she winked at the three.

Zack, May, and Dawn all soon started to back away from the two, getting very worried about what Ash and Misty were now going to do with them. "But we were hoping to get you May so you could become like us and be our mate," Ashley said with a smile as she licked her lips with hunger.

"I don't want to give up my humanity!" She yelled at the two wanting to stay human, but May also wanted to find some way in helping the two as well. "Please Ash, don't do this fight it!"

Ashley could only sigh as she looked at Misty as both nodded at each other, and they were really hoping May would join them. "Well, Mist it looks like we need to do this the old-fashioned sexy way. Get her." She cried out as both Ashley and Misty grabbed May.

"No!" May cried out, but both Zack and Gardevoir used their powers to push the two away and held May close to them, knowing they couldn't let more of their new friends be changed, "Sorry we're not going to let that happen, and we shall find a way to change you both back."

Zack and Gardevoir were grabbed by vines, forcing them to let go of May. "What the hell is doing this?" Zack cried out as both she and Gardevoir looked to see who was behind this.

It was Chikorita girl Carol and seeing her just made Ashley and Misty smile at seeing her. "Carol, did you came to join us or did you know that we needed your help your help?" Misty asked with a smile while both May and Dawn were now getting worried, knowing she must have been the one to have changed Ash and Misty into what they are now.

Carol just gave her seductive grin looking at the girls that both Ashley and Misty had right now. "I came to join you."

May and Dawn just looked at the Chikorita girl with anger knowing she did this to their friends. "You bitch, you did this to them!" May yelled with rage in her voice.

Ashley just grabbed May and soon begins kissing her passionately while May was fighting back however as Dawn grabbed a log and hit Carol over the head which set both Zack and Gardevoir free. "Come on let's help May and then run!"

Before they could even do this, the Alolan Raichu from before had shown up and placed them all in a Psychic hold as they all looked at the Alolan Raichu and saw them smile she had.

"No!" Zack cried out knowing they needed to do something to get away and looked to Gardevoir knowing that she might be able to help them get away. "Gardevoir use you own Psychic powers to Teleport us away." she cried unable to move.

Gardevoir nodded at this and closed her eyes as both of them, Dawn, Max and May soon vanished from sight which was something Misty and Ashley didn't like at all. "Damn it!"

"It's okay Mist we are going to get them," Ashley said with a frown as well as both wanted to get their friends they need to get Zack and Gardevoir out of the way first.

"I'm part Psychic-type, so that means I can track them." The Alolan Raichu said as she had a smile on her face and looked to both Misty and Ashley seeing that they wanted the girls called May and Dawn.

"But it will take time for you to do that," Carol said rubbing her head from what Dawn had done to her.

"We can wait," Ashley said with a smile as she pulled Misty into a hug knowing full well that they had nowhere to run really.

"Good to hear you two as there are a few of your other friends all alone right now, and soon they will all be changed in time," Carol said with a cheeky smile as she looked at where May, Zack and the other had been it was just a matter of time before they had become just like Ash and Misty and that would be fun.

* * *

Zack's Swampert and Max's Ralts had immediately returned to where Zack and Max were located only to see that their respective trainers were nowhere to be seen. _'Where the hell are they?'_ wondered the male Water/Ground-Type with a frown on his face as he didn't like the look of this one bit. _'They couldn't have just gone off while we were gone, especially with Gardevoir since she's supposed to be watching them.'_

Ralts didn't know what to say, and she was and afraid that whoever infected them might've come back when the two were scouting the area not to mention that the screams they heard earlier which caused both Pokémon to head off in the direction didn't help matters either. ' _What if they… what if those two creatures took them?'_ she asked, wishing she could have done more to keep her new trainer safe like how he and his friends kept her, Kirlia and Gardevoir safe from Jessie, James and Meowth back at Hoenn.

' _It's possible on the other hand, they wouldn't have been able to do so that easily,'_ responded Swampert with a scowl, knowing that Gardevoir was a powerful Pokémon even without his help, and there's not a chance in hell that she'd allow them to take Max or Zack as long as she could still fight _. 'I mean if all else fails, she would have used Teleport to get herself and the two out of there.'_

This made the female Feeling Pokémon slowly nod her head, realising Swampert made a valid point which made her hope she'd become as powerful as Zack's Gardevoir. 'Huh?' she wondered as she suddenly felt something approaching and she turned around just in time to see Zack and his Gardevoir teleporting in along with Max, May and Dawn which made the female unevolved Psychic/Fairy-Type relieved to see that the two were okay along with a familiar face that she remembered. _'Max! May!'_

"What?"

Dawn was just as confused as May was at the sight of a Ralts that seemed to recognise the brown-haired girl from Petalburg City and her younger brother as well. "I never knew that we'd encounter a Ralts that knows about you and Max." she began, although she was relieved that the Ralts in question along with the Swampert were not hybrids from the forest.

"That's because the Ralts is the same one I befriended back when my sister and I were traveling with Ash and Brock in Hoenn," explained Max which made May and Dawn shocked, even more so the brunette the moment it was revealed to be the very same Ralts from Hoenn before she, Max, Ash and Brock arrived at Sootopolis City for Ash's eight Gym Battle. "I promised her the day we parted ways that I'd come back to her when I became a Pokémon Trainer."

"Well that explains a whole lot," said Dawn, glad to have heard the news from May's younger brother or now sister and the fact it seemed he managed to keep his promise in coming back to her since it was clear he became a Pokémon Trainer only for this whole mess to start.

As much as Ralts wanted to have some catching up with Max and May, it was then that she and Swampert took notice to the appearance Zack's Gardevoir had which made them shocked upon witnessing the Feeling Pokémon's fully-evolved counterpart now looked. _'What happened to you?'_ asked the male Water/Ground-Type.

"This forest happened that's what," explained Gardevoir, further shocking Swampert and Ralts at the fact she could now talk…. with the latter remembering how the Meowth that was with those two humans from Team Rocket was capable of doing so. "Unfortunately if it happened to Zack and me I'm afraid that even you and the young Ralts aren't safe either."

Neither Swampert nor Ralts liked what they were hearing from Gardevoir, making the Feeling Pokémon even more frightened than ever as it was already bad enough that she saw Max turned into what he or she was right now, but she didn't take the news of possibly turning into one herself well. _'Oh no, is this true?'_ she asked, hoping that this wasn't the case but sadly saw Gardevoir nodding to confirm it was.

' _Great, just when we didn't have enough to worry about,'_ muttered Swampert, mentally cursing the moment they had another problem along with the one that's already taken place the only real blessing was they found two of the humans in time, one of which being Max's older sister. _'At least we have additional assistance in finding the others.'_

"Well about that…" began Zack, knowing that the news regarding Ash and Misty would come out as a shock but she needed to tell the two Pokémon, especially Ralts since she knew not just Max and May but Ash and Brock as well. "Ash and Misty, unfortunately, have already fallen victim to the forest, and their minds were so warped that they tried to turn us into what they are. Plus Ash believes he's a girl named Ashley."

As expected, Ralts was utterly devastated to hear the tragic news regarding Ash. ' _No, this can't be…'_ she muttered, looking away from Zack the moment she revealed what became of Ash and Misty. ' _You're lying. You have to be!'_

"He's not lying, Ralts," added Max, approaching her Psychic/Fairy-Type to comfort her and he didn't blame her since she, May, Zack and Dawn were just as upset as she was regarding two of their friends being turned by the Anthro Poke Girls… something that almost happened to them had Gardevoir not aided them in their escape. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I am."

"And to make matters worse, there was this Alolan Raichu that came to me, Max and Gardevoir earlier concerning our new forms and how it's irreversible," said Zack with a scowl on her face. Not forgetting about the kiss that the Alolan Raichu gave to her and how she later reappeared to keep her and the others trapped in place. "Didn't help that she came back afterwards and tried to help Ash and Misty as well as that Chikorita girl when we went to save May and Dawn."

' _An Alolan Raichu, here in this forest?!'_ exclaimed Swampert, shocked that he and Ralts missed out on that when they were previously on their patrol which made him more angry over the whole ordeal than ever before. _'Why would she be in a place like this anyway?'_

Zack shook her head. Even she had no clue on why either which furthered her concern. "I have no idea myself," she replied to the male Water/Ground-Type with a frown since they'd be better off finding a better place to lay low for a while in case the others came after them. "Odds are she knows something that she doesn't want to share with us and even if you were with us it wouldn't have mattered since she could use her Psychic powers to counter the fact you're immune to her Electricity."

"An Alolan Raichu?"

Zack heard May and Dawn asking her, and she didn't blame them for having any idea on what the Alolan version of Raichu looked like let alone the fact it was part Psychic-Type. But it's best that they find a location to rest up until they're ready to find their other friends and hopefully they'd be able to avoid meeting the same fate that Ash and Misty did. "Gardevoir, I think you know what to do," she told the Psychic/Fairy-Type Embrace Pokémon.

Gardevoir nodded at this knowing they would need to be ready but they all looked over to May and Dawn as both girls were worried right now, after all, they knew Ash and Misty would be coming for them and to make them just like they are.

Both girls hated this, but they had to have hope that there is some way to change them back and fast before they met the same fate as them.

* * *

 **A/N Well, another chapter done which I hope that you all like, and yes Ash is a girl, and even the Pokémon changed into Anthro hybrids as well after all this was asked by PokemonForever900 to happen to them all, but no fears there is still more to come after all.**

 **And like I said Ash would get Misty, May, Dawn and Serena as lovers, so I hope that you all stay tuned to the next chapter, and until then, please leave a review as they always make me smile after all.**


	6. Chapter 6 Even more victims

**A/N: well here we are on another new chapter man I do love how you guys are all enjoying this story and with what Ash and the others have been changed into, I mean here we are on chapter 6 right now, sooner than I originally thought as well, and only two people have been changed right now with Zack on his way to join Misty and Ashley.**

 **Now many have asked will with Lisa and Carol join Ash and the others, and I don't feel like making you all wait so I'm going to just say it Ash will get them as lovers or mates since Lisa shall show back up this chapter too along with Carol. Also, I was considering the possibility of also including Lana, Mallow, Lillie, Sophocles and Kiawe alongside their respective from Alola into the mix (not so much Sorrel and Verity from the 20th movie sadly).**

 **Chapter 6: Even more victims**

Deep within the forest, we see Brock is wandering around all alone trying to find the rest of his friends, and so far he was not having any luck in finding them, something he didn't like. Brock couldn't help but sigh as he was trying to look for his friends so they could leave this cursed place, and so far he wasn't having any luck in finding them. "Where are they?"

Soon, Brock comes across what appears to be a Pokémon Center. However, it was run down and looked like it hadn't been used in many years with the green vines of the forest that now covered the Pokémon Center. And even broken windows as well, Brock began to think on the options he had right now, knowing that Ash and the others might be in there.

So, knowing that he little option before him Brock decided that he needed to investigate the Pokémon Center and soon finds the kitchen in great condition, astonishingly. And Brock finds his Blissey within the kitchen of the Pokémon Center cooking something, what it was Brock had no idea.

Blissey soon notices Brock was in the kitchen, all Blissey could do was smile seeing him as she began to run over and hugs him with tears in her eyes happy to see her trainer once more as she cried out his name. "Brock!"

However, looking closer Brock could see that something was wrong since his Blissey was not how he remembered her to be. Firstly, she could now talk. And secondly, she's more... human-shaped which had shocked him. "Blissey what's happened to you?" Brock asked as he was shocked at what had become of his Pokémon.

Blissey looked at her trainer and gave a frown as she knew Brock had no idea what this place could not only do to her but also to the many Pokémon as well. "This forest happened!"

When Brock heard this he was deeply concerned at what Blissey had told him as he knew that Ash and the others are all stuck in this place right now too as he looked to Blissey. "No what about the others?" Brock asked worried for the rest of his Pokémon and his friends as well.

Blissey shock her head and looked at Brock she had tried to find someone but she didn't have any luck in finding them and looked into Brock's eyes with more tears falling from them. "I don't know, but I ran from some hybrid girls, and I passed by a Lopunny girl that I hope is not Dawn's!"

"So what are we going to do then?" Brock asked knowing that this was bad for them all. "And what did the Lopunny girl try and do?"

"Nothing, she was... masturbating. She didn't even see me," Blissey said as she sighed and she was thankful that the Lopunny didn't see her but Blissey is still worried for her friends.

Brock knew this was getting worse and just hoped his friends are all okay right now. "Okay, then what are you doing here then?"

"I found a recipe that I hope will turn me back," Blissey said her voice full of hope as she knew that this wasn't right and is getting worried on what the Forest would do to Brock.

"Really we may be able to use this to help the others as well if they've been changed," Brock said with a smile as he moved to help Blissey knowing that if all their Pokémon had changed then it may change them back once the recipe was finished.

They soon begin working on the recipe, which took them a while but they had made plenty for all of their Pokémon so that they could be changed back.

Blissey gave a sigh and looked over to Blissey hoping with everything that this would work, this needed to work not only for her but the for everyone that's trapped within the forest right now. "Here's to hoping it turns me back," She says as she soon takes a bite.

Brock on the other hand just watched, waiting to see if the recipe would work and change her back to her true form, and not what she had become now. For Blissey however her plate of food is so delicious, she goes wide-eyed and eats it in one go.

Still looking at Blissey Brock couldn't see anything happen to her until he realised that it does not reverse her changes, at all. In fact, it does quite the opposite. Her body becomes more humanoid as she grows large GG-Cup breasts.

This action shocked Brock as Blissey fell down to her knees moaning at the changes that are happening to her body as drool soon started coming out of her mouth. While Brock only watched Blissey's changes continued as Blissey's butt expands and becomes plump. She then pounces on Brock with lust in her eyes.

"Argh, Blissey what are you doing?" Brock asked looking up to her seeing the look of lust in her eyes and that worried him as he remembers what she had told him about the Lopunny that she had encountered.

Blissey only looked at Brock as she soon begins to kiss him passionately; Brock was shocked by this as he tried to pull Blissey off him. "That food was amazing," Blissey told Brock as she giggled and looks at the food that was still left.

Blissey soon takes a bowl of the food and looks back to Brock all the while she still had the same seductive smile on her face, since Blissey knew full well on what she was going to do with the food she had made. "Here Brock, you should try it," She said as she forcefully spoon-feeds him some

"What..." Brock tried to say before the spoon of food enters his mouth as swallowed it and true to her words, it tastes fucking delicious, and he wanted to eat more of the food that Blissey had made.

Unbeknownst to him, the food's causing changes to him, as they had done to Blissey, but for Brock he didn't notice the changes that are only now just starting, Brocks face soon became softer and more feminine which Blissey took notice off and smiled at as well hoping to see the whole thing right till it's end.

Brock's ass soon starts to expand and becomes more womanly, which only made Blissey feel hornier as she watches as she moves her new hands to her large breasts and played with them pinching her nipples as she did so, which only caused her to moan seductively.

Even as this happened Brock let out a female moan as more changes happened to Brock changes that made Blissey smile even more as she wanted to watch them, seeing that Brock and now grown big boobs, FF-Cups.

The sight of Brocks new breasts shocked him as he looked at the FF-cups but that shock quickly vanished as a perverted smiled formed not only on his face but also Blissey's own as she moved closer to Brock and messages them.

Feeling what was going on, Brock couldn't help but moan at this wanting more of the feeling right now, and for it to never end. "Ahhh Blissey," Brock cried out in his new female voice as even his hair started to become longer.

Blissey slides his manhood into her womanhood so she can give it a proper farewell. She starts riding it. "Ahhh yes this feel so good I see why you humans like this so much." She cried out with joy as she continued to ride Brock as both their breasts bounced up and down as the two continued to have sex with each other.

Both Brock and Blissey could feel orgasms building up and they knew neither could last much longer, however, she notices the changes that Brock was still undergoing and she had a feeling that Brock was about to become a lot sexier.

The first thing to happen was light brown fur sprouted out of Brock's skin while at the very same time Brock's feet began to fuse together as paw pads began to form on his hands and feet the fur slowly spread up Brock's arms.

Brock seeing the changes he or rather she was undergoing didn't get she, in fact, welcomed them as she let out a long whine. Brock felt something sprouting out of her lower back. It grew at a slow and steady pace. However, it hurt like hell. "AAAAAHHHH- AARRROOOOOOOOOO!" Brock howled, and she covered her mouth. "Did I just howl?" Brock asked as she looked at Blissey who nodded with a moan.

"Yes, you did and it sounded so sexy Ahh your cock feels so good as well," Blissey said with a moan as she knew she was reaching her limit.

Brock's cheeks flushed so much that my cheeks felt scalding hot, Brocks new appendage quickly pushed right through his backside as the appendage then curled very slowly with Blissey looked at the white plumed tail Brock had grown.

Brock quickly felt her new tail in. It felt so soft and plush it was a feeling that Brock loved and that was not the only thing the former Gym leader felt as his neck then got devoured by fur as white fur began to sprout out of Brock's skin around the neck, and diamond shaped stones appeared around her neck.

Fur was sprouting all over Brock's chest and her upper body, ears sharpened and moved towards the top of Brock's head, the ears rested at the top of her head, but then they flopped forward, as the fur continued to cover Brock's body her nose then became a tiny pink button nose, and fur started to spread up Brock's legs.

And this was all Brock as she soon climaxes into Blissey's womanhood. "That felt so fucking amazing," Brock was panting at this as she reached up and began to play with Blissey's breasts, while Brock's manhood inverts.

It was then Brock's face began to push out into a muzzle as Blissey looked at Brock with a smile on her own face at what she had become, as Brock's changes had finished as Brock was now a Rockruff and a sexy one to boot in Blissey's eyes.

Blissey nuzzles Brock's breasts and rubs her new womanhood and the new sensation was just too great for Brock as she soon climaxes Blissey kisses Brock's cheek. "Wow, this is not bad at all," Brock said with a smile on her face.

Blissey as she looked over to a nearby mirror as she saw what she now looked liked and couldn't help but smile at seeing her own reflection "I feel so... beautiful and I look so damn sexy.".

"Oh, you are beautiful Blissey," Brock told her with a smile and proceeded to kiss her.

Blissey gropes her boobs. "So what shall we do now then?" Brock asked with a giggle knowing that they had their friends to find and show them how great this feeling was for them.

"I dunno, but I believe I'm pregnant," Blissey said with a shrug at first before placing a hand on her stomach happy she was with a child right now and looked at Brock knowing that she needed a new name since the old one didn't really work anymore.

Brock giggled as she didn't care that her Blissey was now pregnant with her child, in fact, she was happy that she didn't this to Blissey. "I don't care." Blissey smiles warmly and cuddles her when Brock said this as the two kissed once more.

Soon the doors to the Pokémon Center opened as the two noticed it was Brocks other Pokémon and they all too had been changed, just like Blissey had been. Ludicolo hugs Brock, or Brooke, as she will now be called. "I think we should change the others to be like we are," Blissey said with a smile.

* * *

At another part of the forest, a certain assistant of Professor Oak from the Orange Islands sighed as he was allowed to at the very least spend time with Ash and the others due to wanting to make up for missing the raven-haired young man following the Sinnoh League and even the Unova League since he had been spending time with Misty and her sisters at the Cerulean Gym which included his girlfriend Daisy.

"I wonder how Ash is doing, especially since I told Brock and Misty that I was going to catch up with them later" Tracey Sketchit said to himself, remembering the conversation with Brock and Misty prior to their departure for Kalos especially as he was surprised to learn about Brock's encounter with Cilan, one of the three Gym Leaders of the Striaton City Gym, at the Johto region along with how Cilan travelled with Ash during Unova and the Decolore Islands alongside Iris and wished he could meet the two Unova Trainers one time. "The problem is this fog's not going to help me find them."

To be honest, he actually somewhat missed his travels with Ash and hoped they could travel together one day for old times' sake since it could help him and his three Pokémon to become stronger even if it would mean crossing paths with Jessie, James and Meowth again. "Huh?" he muttered, hearing something which made him a bit concerned and he decided to see what it was.

He kept the Pokéball containing his Bug/Flying-Type Pokémon Scyther in case it's a hostile Pokémon or even the Team Rocket trio planning to strike at him and waited to save Venonat and Marill for if he really needed them. "Where the hell is he?" he heard a male voice as he looked through the bushes and to his dismay, he saw a group of Team Rocket Grunts along with the trio in question waiting for one of their allies to respond.

" _What's Team Rocket doing here?"_

"He's still not answering his communicator" commented one of the Team Rocket Grunts, not too happy with the problem regarding one of their scouts failing to return from his patrol. "Odds are those things the boss heard the rumours about problem took him."

"If you mean those so-called hybrid creatures, I doubt it since we made sure the serum from Professor Sebastian and Dr Zager would prevent any kind infection" responded the lead Team Rocket Grunt, immediately scoffing off the idea of the rumoured Anthro Hybrids would take one of their men let alone infect him as even if it was the case, they wouldn't be successful due to the serum making them immune to such a thing. "Plus his Pokémon would also be immune and they wouldn't go down without a fight."

Remaining hidden, Tracey was surprised at the fact he heard the Team Rocket Grunts mentioning some kind of creature that he never knew existed. "Hybrid creatures... Is that even possible?" he asked himself silently as he became worried for Ash and the others more than ever especially as if Team Rocket didn't find them then the creatures mentioned would.

"Well regardless, I think that it would be best if we called for backup" recommended one of the other Team Rocket Grunts, knowing something's just not right and couldn't put his finger onto it since the matter of their fellow member failing to return wasn't like him. "Just in case these creatures aren't what we believe them to be."

It didn't take long before Jessie, James and Meowth decided to speak up. "That's a great idea, I mean we still don't know what these Hybrids look like" commented the male Scratch Cat with one of his paws behind the back of his head. "Besides, I wouldn't want to risk my nine lives for nothing."

Nodding in agreement, James spoke up next. "Meowth's right, plus between him, Jessie's Gourgeist and Wobbuffet as well as my Inkay, it may take addition assistance to rectify that problem" he started speaking as if trying to save his own hide as well as that of Jessie and Meowth.

"Even more so my Wobbuffet since all he can do is wait till he gets attacked before he can use his Counter and Mirror Coat moves" said Jessie, feeling Wobbuffet was less useful in battle aside from the few instances where he did help during their encounters with Ash throughout Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Kalos which in a way made her regret not bringing him along to Unova and the Decolore Islands. "Gourgeist could do more than he could, but she might need some additional help other than from Inkay."

"Enough!" snapped the lead Team Rocket Grunt with a scowl on his face, not in the mood for these games when they were in the middle of a mission for their leader Giovanni and they would not rest until their task was accomplished regardless of the trio being with them or not. "I don't know what's going on in this forest but we are going to find out one way or another."

"But…"

"No buts about it!" he yelled at Jessie, James and Meowth which made them even more fearful for their lives than ever and they secretly hoped Ash and the others were alright given how the group of Pokémon Trainers usually save the day whenever something went wrong or a problem was taking place which the trio themselves actually had nothing to do with. "We are members of Team Rocket and we will not rest until we accomplish our goal, no matter how difficult the task is… are we clear?!"

Jessie, James and Meowth slowly nodded their heads to confirm that they understood. "Good, now let's move out" he spoke before he and his group began leaving the area with the trio slowly following close behind as they dreaded this mission more than ever before and were more worried if the serum they were injected with wasn't enough to protect them.

The moment that the Team Rocket task force left the area, alongside the trio, Tracey gave a small sigh as he was glad they hadn't noticed him yet at the same time became extremely concerned regarding what resided in the forest and even the possibility of having to actually face them sooner or later. "I better find Ash and the others, I have to warn them about what's about to happen…" he muttered before heading off to continue looking for Ash and his friends.

* * *

Cilan examined a tree that he and Iris were near, from the looks of it; there had been some kind of battle that took place given how the bark had some damage and even blood on it. "I wonder what happened here?" wondered the dark-skinned Dragon Trainer as she looked around to see there were small droplets of blood and it was rare to ever see blood on the ground or on a tree.

"I'm not sure, even more so as this isn't like any other battle that we've seen or experienced."

It was pretty clear that there were others there before the two; hopefully, it wasn't any of their friends especially Ash given how the whole group had been lured into the forest and had their Pokémon stolen from them. "I'm still having this bad vibe about this place," said Iris as she really hoped that they'll be able to leave soon and with their friends both human and Pokémon alike. "And just when I thought I couldn't hate this place enough."

Cilan looked to Iris seeing the distress she was in right now, and he knew that this forest was getting to her, just like it was getting to him. "Iris, we'll be okay we need to just find the others and then we can all leave this place."

Iris hearing this looked to Cilan and knew he was right but she still had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that something bad is going on with all of their friends, and she wasn't sure what it was she only knew it was bad. "I hope your right Cilan."

Cilan looked to Iris and offered her a smile as they heard more giggles around them and both he and Iris knew they are being watched and most likely the ones who are watching them are just waiting for the right moment to attack them.

The giggles that Iris heard were also really starting to piss her off right now as she looked to the direction in which they are coming from. "How about you cowards show yourselves instead of watching us and laughing or whatever you're doing as it's getting old now!"

"Iris come on calm down, we still have no idea what's going on or why they are doing this either," Cilan said grabbing hold of Iris's arm seeing she was now really getting angry over the whole thing, not that he could really blame her after all this was putting stress on all of them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Serena was also all alone as she got separated from May and Dawn and was now unable to find her Pokémon or her friends, she still hated what had happened as she remembered what had caused them to get separated in the first place. "And we only just found each other as well."

Flashback

Serena was becoming worried, ever since having her Pokémon stolen... she'd been wishing that this was a bad dream that she wanted to wake up from. "This is a nightmare" she muttered to herself, sure she and the others had their Pokémon stolen by the Team Rocket trio but usually they'd get them back by the end which usually resulted in the trio being sent blasting off though now it seemed that it was only a matter of time before she got attacked. "Hello, is anyone out there?"

"Huh?"

She turned around, believing she heard something and became even more nervous than ever because this made her remember when she first went to Professor Oak's Pokémon Summer Camp and she ended up lost in the wood only to be startled by a Poliwag that led to her hurting her leg. "I just hope it isn't Team Rocket or a vicious looking Pokémon," she said, knowing she wouldn't stand a chance if that was the case.

So far, there was no sign of whatever it was that she thought passed behind her. "Maybe I'm just hearing things" she gave a small sigh, hoping once she found the others and their Pokémon, they'd be out of this damned place a lot sooner because she's been really getting a bad vibe ever since they first came here.

However, as she's about to head off on her "merry" way, it was at that point she heard something pass behind her again which caused her to tense up more than ever. "Oh great, guess I'm not hearing things after all" she knew she had to find out what it was and swallowed hard as she decided to look around again.

"Okay, whoever you are, this is not funny!" she yelled with a somewhat timid voice, still unsure of if it was either a really dangerous Pokémon or Jessie, James and Meowth planning to cause more trouble like they always did and yet, part of her wanted to run as far away as possible before she found out what that thing was the hard way. "Come out right now and show yourself!"

As she said this, two girls came out and Serena knew who they were May and Dawn and Serena seeing the two gave a deep sigh, relieved that both were okay. "May, Dawn I'm so happy to see you," Serena said as she rushed over to the two. "Have you seen the others?"

When she asked this, both Dawn and May looked at each other before they shook their heads knowing that Serena was the first one they had seen since they had all gotten separated from each other.

"No we haven't we have only now found each other," May told Serena with a frown as she looked around the forest and knew they were out there somewhere right now. "Damn this forest it's endless."

Dawn nodded as she looked to May and then to Serena. "Look, all I know is that we have to find them," Dawn said and knew things are getting worse right now and this was meant to be just a simple get together with their friends.

Crossing her arms over her chest May was thinking on what their next move should be. "Well right now we all need to stick together I think whoever is doing this wants us all to be alone right now so they can do whatever it is they are planning," May said as she looked at her two friends. "Once we find the others, well I'm not sure."

Both other girls nodded and were ready to move when they heard the all too familiar sounds of the giggles as all three knew they wouldn't be able to do much at all, thanks to them not having of their Pokémon with them now, which frustrated the three girls.

"You know you can't run forever," One voice said as it giggled. "So why don't you give in."

"Yeah, you have no idea what will happen and when it does you will enjoy it," Another voice said which none of the three girls liked at all and had to do something.

May, Dawn and Serena all looked at each other and knew this wasn't good. "They're up to something we need to be ready," May told her two friends as both nodded at May, both knowing they needed to run away. "We need to run as fast as our legs can take us."

Hearing what was going to happen, all three trainers could hear the groan of disappointment. "Oh, please don't run."

"Yeah think of all the joy you will soon have once your changes start and finish," The second female voice said as she also giggled. "There's no point in trying to leave, this forest will be your home from this day forward."

Hearing this, the three didn't know if this was true or not, all they knew was they had to get the hell away from this place before whoever was talking to them decided to come after them. "We need to run now!" May yelled as all three made a dash away from the voices.

But they also knew that it was not going to be that easy, not with how thick the mist around them was and with the voice also coming in all directions. However, as the three tried to run away a green vine came out from the mist and grabbed May by her waist.

"Argh let go of me!" May cried out as even more vines came out and grabbed her by the hands and legs and slowly began to pull her into the forest which they had come from.

Seeing her friend in danger Dawn rushed to help her and looked at Serena who had a panicked look on her face, not that Dawn could blame her after all. "Serena, quickly get out of here runaway!" Dawn cried out as a vine had grabbed her leg.

"But I ...," She began as Serena wanted to protest at this but she could see the looks that both May and Serena had right now, so she only did what she had been told and that was to run as fast as she could.

End Flashback

Not knowing what could have happened to her friends all Serena could do was hope that she would be able to find both May and Dawn again and that they were safe from whatever had attacked them. But what the voices told her and her friends still worried her. "No I can't trust them we'll find each other and we shall leave this place," Serena told herself as she walked throughout the forest until she stopped hearing something not too far from her location.

As she got closer, Serena heard moaning and found her Braixen, making out with a Greninja, not any mind you but Ash's Greninja, but that was not all she saw a Pikachu making out with a Glaceon and a Lopunny at the same time. All of them with humanoid bodies, as she also noticed all of her Pokémon were having sex with each other. "What's going on?" She cried out with a whisper in her voice looking at the erotic sight before her own eyes.

However, while she did so, there was another sound which came from behind, and it made her jump almost right away. "Damn it, just when I thought I was in the clear" she muttered to herself as she started to slowly leave the area, but she still had the same expression of fear on her face and prayed that it wasn't either the Team Rocket trio or even whatever took May and Dawn earlier.

She hated the idea of having to leave her Pokémon as well as Ash's behind but she had no choice, especially as she had no idea what happened to them or to the Pikachu, Glaceon and Lopunny that were making out with one another plus it didn't help that it was getting dark either. She looked one way and then another. Every tree looked the same. Every rock looked the same. She couldn't find the path she came from.

"Okay, let's find a place to rest for the night and then I'll see if I can find the others again," she said to herself in a soft voice, even more so as dark shadows flitted across the rock. "Who's there?"

No one answered because of the clouds blowing across the face of the moon and the whistling through the trees. Just as she backed away a bit, she felt something touching her back and it made her scream. "Aaaaahhh!" she cried but it wasn't just her voice but another female voice as she ran off to hide behind the nearest tree. "Wait a minute… is that another trainer?"

She immediately took notice that she's not the only one in the area as there was a young girl with green eyes and long light blonde hair, with two braids at each side of her face. She wore a large white hat, with a blue ribbon around it. This new girl wore a white dress with transparent outlines, a pair of long socks and white shoes resembling ballet flats. She also carried around a bag with a Poké Ball design on both sides. "W-Who are you?" the new girl asked Serena, grateful that it was another girl her age and not something frightening.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing" answered Serena, having the same relief that the new girl had thought while she kinda wished it was May and Dawn or even any of the others… the good thing was it's not whoever took her friends. "Still, I never expected to see anyone else here and to be honest you did scare me quite a bit."

"I'm sorry" the new girl replied to Serena, giving an apologetic expression as she approached the honey blonde-haired girl and bowed briefly.

"No worries and I'm actually sorry for scaring you too, I thought you were one of the female voices that I heard not too long ago."

"Wait, female voices?" asked the new girl in disbelief, causing Serena to nod her head and it made her new friend even more worried than ever. "I actually heard them too, ever since I came here and since then I couldn't find my way out."

Serena started frowning, not liking the fact that another person was trapped in this damned forest and it made her more worried than ever as not only were she and her friends lost but she discovered some of the missing Pokémon only to find they looked way different than they did before and more feminine to boot. "Well I'm trying to find my friends and ever my missing Pokémon" she replied although there was something else she needed to know regarding what she found. "I managed to find my Braxien as well as my friend's Greninja but it seems they've been transformed and have been mating."

However, the moment she mentioned the word Pokémon… the new girl's expression cringed and she started shaking in fear. "D-Did you say… Pokémon…?" she asked with a rather timid voice as if becoming more nervous, something that hadn't gone unnoticed by Serena.

"Yes, I did…" she replied to the girl, never in her entire life had she seen someone who was this nervous from even the word Pokémon being brought up which made her rather concerned and hopefully she didn't just say something wrong. "Is something the matter?"

She realized what she just asked and felt that now wasn't the right time to ask her due to the situation they were both in."On second thought, never mind" she immediately commented as there was a chance that the girl she met might not want to talk about it. "Listen, I was going to find a place to rest up for the night so maybe you could stay with me. I mean makes sense given how you're just as lost as I am."

The girl glanced at Serena, despite her previous expression of fear when the word Pokémon was mentioned, she didn't seem like she wanted to harm her at all. "Okay, thank you" she replied to the other girl and it made Serena feel a bit relieved before they left to find the perfect spot near where she found Braxien, Greninja and the Pikachu, Glaceon and Lopunny that she saw earlier.

As they took their leave, Serena mentally kicked herself in the head since they've never been properly introduced to one another. "My name's Serena, before my friends and I got lost in this place, I've been travelling through my home region of Kalos in order to not only become a performer but also to ultimately become Kalos Queen" she said with a smile, wanting to say that she was a Pokémon Performer though left the word Pokémon out since she previously saw the new girl looking scared the last time it was mentioned. "What about you? What's your name?"

"Lillie… I came from a region called Alola."

"Huh? Alola?" Serena blinked, this was the first time she had ever heard of a region like that but then again she had been to Kanto attending Professor Oak's Pokémon Summer Camp which led to her meeting Ash for the first time in the process. "I've never actually heard of that region before, come to think of it… did you come here by yourself?"

Lillie remained silent, lowering her head as she reflected on how she came to Kalos and how it differed from where she came from. "Well I…" she spoke still in uncertainty over how to answer Serena's question.

Serena seeing understood what she was trying to say she had arrived in this forest with the rest of her friends all of whom were now in this messed up place, and soon remembered her Pokémon and what they were now thanks to this place.

Lillie, on the other hand, looked at Serena seeing the look the girl had on her face and knew that something was up and she also knew something that was going on in this place something Lillie wanted some answers about. "Do you know what's going on?" Lillie asked with a frown on her face as she looked to Serena.

"No I don't," Serena said shaking her head as she looked at Lillie, and it was true Serena had no idea what was really going on in this place. "All I know is… I saw my Pokémon before I met you but..." Serena began but she stopped what she was going to tell Lillie.

Looking at the expression that Serena had on her face Lillie knew that something was up and it wasn't anything good but she also needed to know what it was that made Serena this worried as Lille moved closer to Serena. "What is it, Serena?"

Taking a deep breath Serena looked to Lillie and for a brief moment, she wasn't sure how she could tell the girl what she had seen since she didn't even believe what she had seen either. "Well, you see you're going to find this hard to believe Lille but before I met you I saw my Pokémon."

Serena just stopped there as she still remembered what her Pokémon and Ash's own were all downing with each other, something that made her face go red. While Lillie was looking at Serena seeing the strange look the girl now had on her face as Lillie moved closer to Serena feeling worried for her right now and wanted to make sure nothing was wrong. "Serena what did you see?"

Serena looked at Lillie knowing that she was waiting for an answer. "Okay for one they look almost humanoid which is strange cause there not meant to look like that, but it what they were doing that freaked me out."

"What were they doing?" Lillie asked, already getting a bad feeling she was not going to like what Serena told her since she was still shocked that the Pokémon had become humanoid.

Taking another deep breath Serena closed her eyes before she opened them to look at Lillie. "They were having sex with each other, but that not all I know my friend's Pikachu is male but for something reason he's been changed into a female."

Hearing this Lillie was taken aback by what she had been told and was now working out what could have caused this to happen. "So what should we do then?"

Serena shook her head she was getting worried about Ash and the rest of her friends as she remembered what had happened to May and Dawn and how they had all been attacked which began to make her wonder what this meant for them. "I don't know Lillie but I think the anthro Pokémon attacked my two friends for some reason, I'm just not sure why?"

For a while all was silent neither of the two girls knew what to say, all they did know was that they needed to leave this place and find their friends, but this was quickly cut off as they both heard sounds coming not too far from them with a voice they knew all too well, Misty's.

Hearing a voice she knew made Serena smile as she looked to Lillie. "That's one of my friends come on Lillie we need to tell her what's going on," Serena said as she grabbed hold of Lillie's hand and rushed to where Serena had heard Misty's voice coming from.

As the two got closer to Misty they began to hear another voice and moaning as well which was now worrying the two girls knowing that something wasn't right. "Serena you don't think that..." Lillie began as they soon found Misty.

However, Serena noticed that Misty was not alone there was also Pikachu girl with black hair and two other girls a Vulpix girl with blue hair and Chikorita with blonde hair all four were pleasing Misty by either sucking on her breasts or her nether regions.

However, soon Serena and Lillie noticed their Pokémon had arrived as they all giggled at the sight while both Serena and Lillie continued to hide and watch the lewd sight that was commencing before their own eyes.

Serena soon found that she couldn't look away and she started pleasuring herself first her hand moves to her breasts slipping under her top and soon Serena was massaging her C-Cup breasts. Yet her moans were heard by the Pokémon and Ash and Misty as they all looked at her with smiles on their faces. "Hi?"

"Hello, Serena we're so happy your here," Braixen said with a seductive smile while Serena slowly backs away as she and Lille wanted to run away from the Anthro Pokémon.

"Oh come on Serena don't run," Pikachu said with a smile as she simply looked at Serena not needing to say anything to her.

Serena was then grabbed from behind by Sylveon but not any Sylveon hers which horrified Serena as she looked to her Pokémon. "What Sylveon!" Serena cried out in shock as she looked back to her Sylveon.

With a smile, Sylveon used her ribbons to massage Serena's breasts, which made Serena moan at this a sound that Sylveon loved as she quickly stuck her hands down Serena's pants. "Oh, getting wet already I see."

Serena lets out a cry as she looked to her Pokémon and then Lillie who was frozen in fear. "Sylveon please stop I need to find Ash and the others and help Misty."

She then realized that the only Pokémon she hadn't seen was her Pancham which made her even more worried than ever as its clear there was the possibility of him having suffered the same fate that Braixen, Greninja, Sylveon, Pikachu, that Glaceon and that Lopunny did. "Oh come on, Serena" she soon heard the Fairy-Type speak with a rather seductive tone on her face as she wanted to kiss the honey blonde –haired girl deeply.

"Sylveon…"

As she closed her eyes, several particles of blue powder began surrounding the area as it was clear that everyone present, which included Serena and Lille, found themselves starting to get completely drowsy with the effects of the powder starting to put them into a deep sleep. "What is…?" Sylveon wondered before eventually succumbing and falling asleep.

One by one, the Pokémon and even Ash and Misty started to collapse, but as Serena and Lillie were going to be the next one to doze off, it was then that they were caught by a young man and a familiar green mantis-like Pokémon that accompanied him, the latter trying to be careful not to accidentally cut the girl he was holding since his blades were razor sharp. "Good, they're not hurt" Tracey muttered to himself, though he wondered what the anthro Pokémon was and to his shock, they resembled Pokémon whom he previously saw whether he was travelling with Ash and Misty at the Orange Islands or when he helped Professor Oak at his lab.

There were, however, Pokémon that he had never seen before in his entire life such as Sylveon and Braixen not to mention the two girls whom he had rescued thanks to Venonat's Sleep Powder attack. "Come on, we better take them to a safer location" he informed his two Bug-Types Venonat and Scyther as they brought Serena and Lillie someplace where they could rest up yet there was something about two of the anthro Pokémon that looked familiar but couldn't put his finger on it.

* * *

May and Dawn were being truly worried, wishing they hadn't been separated from Serena earlier and prayed she didn't suffer the same fate that Ash, Misty, Max, Zack and Gardevoir did. "First our Pokémon get stolen from us, and now this happens" muttered the brunette, lowering her head sadly.

"I know, and it makes me remember all the times Team Rocket usually took our Pokémon every time we cross paths with them… well, almost every time but you know what I mean" added Dawn, realizing that they hadn't seen Jessie, James and Meowth anywhere prior to their entering the forest and wondered what could have happened to the trio but it would have to wait until they find a way out of this whole mess. "Makes me wonder if things can get any worse?"

"You know its best not to think like that" recommended Max, although something clicked in the back of her mind given that she usually came prepared even before becoming a Pokémon Trainer. "Wait a minute, I have my PokéNav Plus with me so I might be able to make contact with Professor Oak if we're really lucky and perhaps even find out more about this place."

May and Dawn were surprised when they saw the younger Maple producing a new version of the PokéNav that she previously had. "A PokéNav Plus?" asked the brown-haired girl in surprise which made Max frown at hearing the response from her own sister.

"Uh yeah, the new state of the art Pokémon Navigator that the Devon Corporation developed just recently… Honestly May, haven't you been keeping up with the news?"

May remained silent, hating the fact that her sister made a good point and wished she had gotten one herself but the good news was Swampert, Gardevoir and Ralts were keeping watch just in case any of the anthro Pokémon came after them again. "Well hurry up and contact Professor Oak" she suggested which Max quickly made the call, hoping that Oak would at the very least be at his lab since they needed help right now.

The PokéNav Plus began ringing with the group praying to Arceus that there would be some kind of response on the other end and the forest didn't have any means of jamming the signal. "-H-Hello?" the group heard Professor Samuel Oak's voice at the end which made Max give the PokéNav Plus to her older sister.

"Here, you talk to him since he'll recognize your voice easily."

May slowly nodded her head and received the PokéNav Plus from Max before saying something to the Professor. "Hello, Professor Oak?" she asked in a somewhat nervous tone as she hadn't spoken to him since the whole ordeal with the Mirage Pokémon and it felt like a very long time since then.

"May?" Oak inquired, having never thought he'd hear from her ever since she parted ways with Ash and Brock following the raven-haired young man defeating the Battle Frontier as well as the contest match they had against one another ever since her Combusken evolved into a Blaziken."My word, it's nice to hear from you again. I was kinda worried that you wouldn't have the time to call me now and then."

"It's a long story, Professor" said May, as much as she was glad to be interacting with Professor Oak again after all this time, there was something he needed to be aware of which included all the hell that took place that led to her and Dawn being separated from Ash and the others. "As much as I want to chat with you on how I've been doing, I have some bad news to tell you."

"She's right" added Dawn, she too felt it was way too long since she actually spoke to Oak as in her case, it was when she was still travelling through Sinnoh with Ash and Brock so it would be nice to actually do so again regardless of the news she and May needed to share with him. "Besides, Max is letting us use his PokéNav Plus to call you."

"Hmm… I see" Oak replied as he remembered having given Tracey permission to pay Ash and his friends in Kalos a visit due to wanting the young man from the Orange Islands a chance to see other regions besides staying in Kanto most of the time even if it was helping him with research yet he also heard about the forest in Kalos and how trainers and their Pokémon disappeared so he hoped to hear some information from Tracey regarding what he discovered down the line regarding the rumours. "How is the young lad doing right now?"

"So far so good, he recently became a Pokémon Trainer" explained May, hoping that Professor Oak would at least be pleased with how Max had gotten ever since, the travels through Hoenn and Kanto with Brock, Ash and May. "Plus he caught a Ralts as one of his Pokémon, ironically she's the same Ralts whom he befriended with back in Hoenn and wanted to keep his promise to her."

"Is that so? That's wonderful!"

"Well, at least that's wonderful though don't forget we have bad news to share too" reminded May as she took a deep breath and felt it was now or never. "Unfortunately the rumours about Pokémon Trainers and their Pokémon disappearing whenever they enter the forest are true as not only were our Pokémon stolen from us but it seems Max, Ash, Misty and our new friend Zack and his Gardevoir were transformed into anthro Hybrids."

"And to make matters worse, all the hybrids here are all female and Ash, Zack and Max became female themselves with only Ash losing himself completely and believing he's always been a girl named Ashley" said Dawn, sure she and May each saw Ash crossdress as a girl at least once during Hoenn and Sinnoh respectively but never in their entire lives had they ever seen him transformed into one. "While it was a blessing Max, Zack and Gardevoir are still acting like themselves we don't know how long that would last before they too become more like Ash and the other anthro hybrids here in this hellish place."

Hearing this Prof. Oak gave a frown knowing that this was not good news and that they were all in great danger. "I see," he said and stopped now having a thoughtful look on his face knowing that something needed to be done to help get them all out of the forest and quickly as well before things get worse for all of them thinking of a plan. "Okay, its best that you find the rest of your friends and stick together."

May and Dawn nodded as they looked at Max and Zack not knowing how much longer they had as Zack was already changing into an anthro Pokémon, the former boy at least still kept her mind. But that could all change. Dawn thought with a worried look forming on her face.

However, for May, she was deeply concerned for her brother or rather her sister knowing that this was not going to be easy. "How do I even tell our parents about this?" She asked herself knowing it was going to be hard to tell them what happened to Max.

Ralts, on the hand, was just as sad because she wished she had helped her trainer earlier so they would've avoided him being transformed into an anthro Pokémon and still had the fear on her face over the possibility of becoming one herself which she didn't know how or when it would eventually occur. This hadn't gone unnoticed by the two girls and they wanted to at least do what they could to cheer her up a bit. "Don't worry, everything will be fine" the brown-haired girl assured, although she understood how the female Psychic/Fairy-Type Pokémon was feeling as whatever the forest and those residing in it wanted it couldn't be good news.

' _I just hope you're right, I don't know what to do if things got worse…'_

May and Dawn nodded, the brown-haired girl had to admit that Ralts was really cute and was a bit jealous of her brother for catching such an adorable Pokémon though she's also happy that Max kept his promise to her despite ultimately becoming a female hybrid. "Poor Ralts, she must be feeling traumatized having to see her trainer becoming an anthro Hybrid not that I blame her," thought Dawn with a hint of concern on her face and wished there was a way to cheer her up somehow.

Zack soon let out a cry of fear as May, Dawn and Max looked at the trainer and see to their horror to see Zack hands and his arms were turning a dark shade of green and soon stopped at her shoulder, but she knew full well this transformation was not finished.

Gardevoir seeing what was happening before her eyes were horrified at this knowing the transformation was still ongoing as she rushed over to her trainer knowing this had to be stopped before Zack ended up like Ash and Misty.

"Zack, oh no fight it!" Gardevoir cried out seeing the transformation was not stopping as Zack's lower body was changing white as they all knew Zack was going to become a female Gallade.

However, for Zack she was doing all that she could to fight the change she was going through, but Zack knew it was going to be a losing battle, she could already feel the desire growing within her as Zack looked over to Gardevoir with lust in her eyes. "No, I won't let this happen!" Zack screamed holding onto her head and closed her eyes.

Gardevoir was still worried for her trainer as she moved closer to Zack seeing her head was now changing to what a Gallade had but still kept her old hair and Zack fell down to her knees which worried not only Gardevoir but May and Dawn.

The later of the two girls knew that they needed to be careful as May was making sure to keep Max safe from changing anymore. "But we may all end up like them sooner or later," She thought with a frown forming on her face.

Dawn was thinking the same thing in a way and knew that Zack might soon jump on them and looked over to May and then to Gardevoir. "Are you sure this is a good idea what if Zack..." Dawn began but she stopped as she knew it was wrong to think like this but it was simply they had no idea if Zack was still thinking right.

Gardevoir could tell the worry both human girls had and knew she might be changed as well soon, so better be safer than sorry. "Okay if this goes bad you all run away as fast as you can," She told them and moved closer to Zack.

As Gardevoir moved closer to her trainer she could hear giggles coming from Zack and it was deeply concerning she could already see her transformation was over and Zack had fully become an Anthro Gallade. "Zack are you..." Gardevoir said as she wanted to know if she was okay.

However, the only answer Gardevoir received from Zack was a kiss on the lips and Zack's hands groping her breasts, which caused Gardevoir speeding up her own changes as she was starting to become like the Pokémon in the forest now as well more humanoid like.

"Oh you're going to become so sexy Gardevoir," Zack told her Gardevoir with a smile on her new faecal feature she had grown after becoming a Gallade.

' _I was afraid something like this would happen!'_ growled Swampert, and especially as he knew that now he'd be pitted against his former trainer and his former comrade which meant only one thing as much as he hated to admit it. 'We need to go right now!'

"What?!"

' _No time to argue!'_ Swampert informed the group, feeling that they were just going to get infected if they remain to see how this would ultimately turn out especially as it seemed their only chance of possibly getting away quickly was through the young Ralts whom Max previously befriended with prior to becoming a trainer. _'Young Ralts, we need you to use your Teleport attack to bring us to a safer location.'_

This made Ralts surprised, even more so as she was nervous due to having never actually tried to transport a large number of people before in her entire life. _'What's that gonna do?'_ she asked in fear over possibly putting them in a far worse location than they were.

'We don't have any other choice right now' he replied back, understanding how the little Psychic/Fairy-Type was feeling but they needed to get out of there fast and especially as it seemed that Gardevoir might actually be kissing back which further worried him. _'Please trust me, we'll be fine once we get our asses out of here.'_

Ralts remained silent for a few seconds, and then silently nodded her head. _'Okay, here goes nothing'_ she muttered before closing her eyes and began concentrating all her energy in hopefully taking herself and the others away without any complications.

May and Dawn prayed that it would work, especially Max though she feared what happened to Zack and what's going to happen to Gardevoir would eventually occur to her next. "You really think it would work?" May asked of Swampert, not wanting to doubt the male Water/Ground-Type from Hoenn.

' _You should have more faith in Ralts, she has yet to reveal her true power'_ informed Swampert with a rather confident expression on his face, knowing there was more to Max's Ralts than meets the eye and watched as she slowly started to glow in a bright white light. _'It shouldn't be much longer now.'_

"Well, she better hurry because it looks like Gardevoir's just about done her conversion" informed Dawn as it looked like Gardevoir, much like her trainer, had started to take a liking to her new self much like Ash and Misty before them which made the bluenette even more worried than before since they were all in trouble unless a miracle occurred. "Where's Team Rocket when you need them?"

"Really, you're actually hoping they would come?!" exclaimed May, not wanting to deal with the trio when they already had enough to worry about right now. "You know what would happen if they arrive where we are…"

"I know that but still…" Dawn never got to finish her sentence as Ralts's Teleport attack was ready, causing the two, Max and both Pokémon to be consumed in the same white light which forced Zack and Gardevoir to shield their eyes for a brief moment then managed to open them to see that the group, including Swampert and Ralts, was gone much to their disappointment.

But it didn't matter to the two they knew in time all of their minds will be changed within time, however, for the two of them all they cared at this very moment was to be with each other and in their arms.

Zack with a smile on her face looked at her Gardevoir with a perverted grin forming on her face and Zack was not the only one as Gardevoir had the same lustful look on her full transformed face which was more human-like now. "Oh you're looking so sexy with your new looks Gardevoir," Zack said as she couldn't help but giggle as both her own breasts and Gardevoir's lightly rubbed against each other.

Hearing this Gardevoir smiled at what Zack said as both anthro hybrids moved closer to each other before they began kissing each other and exploring the others bodies with their tongues battling each other. "Well I'm happy to hear that, so how about we test out our bodies."

Zack nodded at this knowing this was going to be so much fun and hoped that the others would later join them yet this would happen in all due time both Zack own Pokémon would be changed and so would the others who came to this place.

For now, however, Zack wanted nothing more than to make passionate love to each other. "Oh, that's good then because I want this to be fun, then after we have made love we should go find Ashley and Misty."

Gardevoir nodded as she giggled along with Zack as she had to agree with her former trainer now soon to be her lover on this knowing that Both Misty and Ashley had been right this wasn't bad at all, and they were going to enjoy this immensely.

Without saying another word to each other the two anthro Pokémon began kissing each other once more as they fell down onto the grass that was before them, enjoying each and every touch the other was giving to their partner.

 **A/N Okay so another chapter is done and Zack and Gardevoir have fallen and also Lillie has shown up as well as well a few wanted her to show up after all and so I decided to have her and Serena team up, with Tracey helping the two.**

 **However, we all know that this is not really going to last now as the forest has claimed another two victims within the chapter and soon more and more of their friends will be joining them, but this won't happen right away.**

 **I would also like to add that I now use Grammarly which I hope that helps in touching up any grammar that I might miss which I hope has worked, I haven't used the premium as that costs money.**

 **Anyway, I do hope that you have all enjoyed this chapter as there will be more coming soon that I can assure everyone reading this as I hope you all keep doing so and enjoying it as well anyway leave a review to let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7 New lovers

**Disclaimer: Okay another new chapter, I do hope you're all enjoying it as with this new one something will happen to another one of our heroes falling victim to the powers of the forest, who will this person be? Well, I think you're going to need to read the chapter to find out.**

 **Chapter 7 New lovers  
**

After having their fun and mating with each other, both Zack and Gardevoir are walking through the forest looking for May and Dawn while holding hands.

Zack soon stopped knowing that her old human name had no purpose anyone, after all, Zack that is a male name and Zack wasn't male anymore. "You know, I don't think the name Zack fits me now," She said and looked over to her Gardevoir with a smile.

Gardevoir looks over to Zack and nodes her head knowing her lover and former trainer needed a new name. "Your right, Zack doesn't fit you anymore."

Zack looked over to Gardevoir thinking on the new name that would fit her and her female body she had now and smiled coming up with a name. "Hmm, I know how about Zoey my love?"

Gardevoir thought about this for a brief moment before she nodded knowing this new name for Zack or now Zoey would fit her lover a lot better than the one she used to have before they had both been reborn. "Yes I like that, Zoey is a lovely name for you my darling."

With a smile Zoey quickly embraces her lover, their chest crystals synchronizing their hearts and both continued to look at each other feeling nothing but love for the other. Zoey couldn't help but giggle looking at Gardevoir. "Thanks. Maybe we could come up with a new name for you."

Gardevoir looked at Zoey her face going red at what her lover asked her, and she wasn't sure on what to do or if she needed a name. "Well, I've never needed one, my love."

"Well, I always wanted to name you, but I could never come up with one. But I think I have one now. I know how about Celeste?" Zoey asked smiling over towards her Gardevoir.

Hearing the new name that her former trainer turned lover gave her made Gardevoir smile, and she quickly hugged her lover happy to have a sweet name. "Oh, Zoey I love that name."

Smiling at her new lover she wanted nothing more than to kiss and make love to Celeste; however, Zoey senses something watching them, but neither Anthro hybrids cared. "It appears we have a guest. Come out, Gengar!"

Zoey's Gengar appears shocked at what the ghost type was now looking at seeing that this was seriously a fucked up sight. _'Okay, two questions. First question: WHAT?! Second question: THE FUCK?!'_

The two Anthro girls giggled as they looked to each other, and then they looked at Gengar seeing the look the ghost Pokémon had made both girls smile. "Oh, don't you like what we've become?"

' _Being a ghost-type, I'm all about things being a bit weird, but this? I mean this is all kinds of wrong!'_ Gengar cried out at the wrongness that's going on with the two standing before him, and Gengar knew he had to do something.

Zoey looked at her body with a grin on her face shaking her head not seeing that there was a thing wrong over what had happened to her or even Celeste. "I see nothing wrong me and Celeste love this we feel sexy."

Celeste nodded as she looked at Zoey with a smile holding her lover close to her before an idea came to her mind. "Honey, maybe we should introduce Gengar to what it's like being this sexy."

Gengar looked at what Gardevoir or Celeste had said and backed away from the two. _'Oh, that is three-hundred pounds of nope in a five-pound bag!'_ Gengar told the two and prepared to flee.

Zoey soon giggles knowing what her Gengar was going to try and stopped him, by jumping on the ghost Pokémon. "Come on Gangey; you would love this I mean look at my breasts?" She asked playing with them for Gengar to see.

Gengar hearing the odd nickname from the former human that had once was his trainer frowned and shook his head. _'Okay, firstly, "Gangey?" No. Secondly, become like you? FUCK NO!'_

Gengar struggles in her grip, forgetting out of fear that he's a Ghost-type and can phase through stuff.

Celeste smiled looking at her Pokémon friend, knowing it was pointless in fighting this, Gengar would change just like she did and like all the others in the forest would change. "But you'll love it, I know I do, the sexy with Zoey... oh it's making me want to fuck Zoey right now."

Zoey soon kisses Gengar, causing a couple of changes, and Gengar saw the changes, the first being. Human-like hands even the body was slowly becoming human-like, and Zoey loved seeing her Gengar changing. _'No... No, I'm sorry!'_

Gengar fires a Shadow Ball in an attempt to get them away, only for Celeste to catch it effortlessly as Celeste smiled. "Sorry, Gengar but we can't let you get away," She said with a smile seeing Gengar's face was changing, and she knew what to do and held her breasts before rubbing them in Gengar's face.

Zoey gave a sad frown at what her old Pokémon tried to do, but it didn't matter, soon Gengar would know the joys of this new life."And trying to attack your friends? That was mean. You need to be 'punished.' For that Gengar."

Zoey kisses Gengar while rubbing Gengar's manhood, making it shrink and shrink until Gengar's no longer a 'he.' "No you two need to stop this, I mean this isn't right!" Gengar cried out but was letting out moans as he or she was talking.

"I think it's time to break in your new womanhood." She said with a sexy smile on her face as Celeste summons a strap-on, puts it on, and then inserts it into Gengar's new pussy.

Ganger feeling this new sense of pleasure cries out as she continued to change and become more and more human-like, as the ghost Pokémon knew is she had to fight this off. Celeste keeps thrusting, which increases Gengar's height until she's the same as Celeste.

Celeste kisses Gengar and gropes her ass, which is becoming more womanly. "Please Gardevoir; you need to stop this Ahh!" Gengar cried out as she began to drool, knowing this was feeling too good for her and that her mind was starting to feel strange.

Zoey looked at this and knew this was going to plan, in a short while Gengar will become just like them. Gengar, however, was currently thinking on what he should do, knowing he needed to escape. _"What would my dad do in a situation like this?"_ Gengar soon imagines her dad with a fedora and a briefcase.

Gengar's father looked back to his soon before walking away only saying two single words. "Bye, son!"

Back to reality.

Gengar only frowned at the memory that came to her head and just sighed. "I'm beginning to think I have father issues."

Celeste and Zoey moaned, and both Anthro Pokémon began kissing each other as Gengar saw this and was turned on by this and wanted to have more fun. "No what the hell am I even thinking this is fucked up!"

Zoey soon notices something which caused her to smile at Gengar."Oh? Well, it looks like we have boob."

Gengar looks at her chest to see two breasts growing up to EE-Cup. "What no, no!" She cried out knowing that this needed to stop she was losing what herself to the change. "You two stop this please, we can change you and the others back!"

Celeste giggles as she looked at Gengar, knowing that neither she nor Zoey could stop. Not until Gengar had finished her transformation. "Why would we change back? I mean this feels too good."

Zoey nodded at what her lover said and smiled looking at Gengar seeing the changes her ghost Pokémon is now undergoing. "And it looks like you're getting a nice figure and nice legs."

Gengar looks to see her figure changing to an hourglass female figure with childbearing hips, and her legs becoming longer and more human-like.

Zoey soon bent down to get a better view of Gengar new womanhood she now had, and to Zoey, it looked so tasty and began to lick it wanting the sweet nectar that Gengar had.

While licking Gengar's new womanhood, Zoey starts groping Gengar's ass. Celeste gets behind Gengar and gropes her new breasts while kissing Gengar's new neck.

Gengar moans' knowing that's what's going on was wrong; however, it felt so good right now, and she wanted more. "So THAT'S what it feels like to have a neck?" She asked looking at the two Anthro girls.

Celeste nodded her head at this and pinched Gengar's erect nipples. "Yes, it's wonderful right Gengar? You see why we don't want to get change back when the pleasure we can feel like this is so damn good."

Gengar's moans become higher in pitch as her voice changes. Her mind finally submits. "Zoey keep going please!" Gengar cried out as she soon looked back to look at Celeste with a smile. "And you keep doing what you're doing Celeste!"

Zoey nods licks faster and keeps groping her ass while Celeste keeps massaging her breasts and kissing her neck. Gengar looks at both Zoey and Celeste as one thought entered her head. "Where are the others?" She asked hoping that they could join in on this fun. "I want to have fun with them."

* * *

Tracey sighed as he and his three Pokémon were looking after the two human girls that they managed to save which worried them. "How are they doing right now?" He asked of Scyther, still worried about Ash and the others as well as the fact Team Rocket was in the forest for plans unknown at the moment.

' _So far, there's no sign of them undergoing any sort of transformation and no injuries on them thankfully.'  
_

The young man from the Orange Islands was somewhat relieved and didn't blame Scyther since the male Bug/Flying-Type was fearful in cutting one of the girls with his blades the whole time he and the others brought them to a safer location. "That's good news," said Tracey as he glanced out at Venonat and Marill, both keeping guard alongside Scyther in case they were to be, attacked when they least expected it. "I just hope the others are okay."

' _I think they are, though I'm doing what I can to see if I can find them'_ Venonat replied to his trainer, knowing that Ash and the others are strong enough to hold their own, even Brock and Misty, although none were aware of what happened to the two, Ash and their respective Pokémon at this moment. _'I mean Ash would do everything he can to help the others, plus he has Pikachu aka his best Pokémon by his side.'_

' _Venonat is right, plus even if Team Rocket were to find them, it wouldn't be too much of a hassle for our friends'_ added Marill with a nod, especially as Ash and the others had dealt with Jessie, James and Meowth as well as other Team Rocket members like Butch and Cassidy _. 'If there were other members of Team Rocket that they're not able to then we'd know for certain.'_

"Let's just hope you are right" commented Tracey as he still had, concern on his face for Ash and his friends and the bad feeling that something happened to them earlier yet didn't know what. "Then there are those strange hybrids that we saved the girls from which makes me more concerned."

All three of Tracey's Pokémon stayed silent at this, remembering the encounter with those creatures and how they along with their trainer were informed about strange things happening in this damn forest they were asked to check out when they wanted to meet with Ash and the others. _'I still wonder what they are and how we can get out of here once we find the others and their Pokémon'_ muttered Marill with a frown; hopefully, they wouldn't have to deal with those creatures again for a while until they were better prepared.

"Well let's not dwell on that too much" recommended Tracey as their main focus was to get some rest, maybe once the girls were well enough they could give some insight about what had happened before he and his Pokémon arrived. "Maybe some sleep might help; after all, we came a long way from Pallet Town."

Venonat, Marill, and Scyther nodded their respective heads, knowing that Tracey was right and was about to turn in when they heard something. 'Looks like our chance for rest would have to wait' began the Bug/Poison-Type as he was the first to take notice of Serena and Lillie starting to awaken which hadn't gone unnoticed from Tracey.

The young assistant of Professor Oak slowly approached the two girls, knowing that he needed to assure them they were in safe hands. "You two okay?" he asked them both in hopes they wouldn't jump to the wrong conclusion not that he blamed them since they weren't aware yet that he was the one who saved them when they were previously in danger.

Both Serena and Lillie nodded holding their head looking around as the two remembered what they had seen with their own eyes, after all, neither wanted to believe what they had seen, hoping it was a trick being, played on them. "I need to find the others," Serena said thinking about Dawn and May. "Before we lose them."

* * *

Elsewhere in the forest an Electivire and Magmortar, these belong to Zoey. Magmortar was digging an escape tunnel while Electivire's leaning against a tree. _'This would go a lot faster if you'd help me, Electivire!'_ Magmortar cried out looking at his friend.

Electivire looked over to the fire Pokémon with a smile. _'Magmortar, in every partnership, there's labor, and then there's management.'  
_  
Magmortar only frowned when Electivire said this, not liking it at all and knew this was bullshit. _'Why am I labor?!'_

Electivire could only smile once more knowing that Magmortar was getting pissed right about now, but he didn't care. _'It's simple my friend because I'm management.'_

Magmortar sighed at this and looked over to Electivire. _'Okay, then but why are we digging again?'_

Electivire looked around knowing that they could get attacked by the things that lived in the forest, so it was best the watched out until they escaped. _'To make an escape tunnel to get away from those crazy hybrids that live in this fucked up forest.'_

' _We need to find the others once we get this done,'_ Magmortar said with an angry tone in his voice not wanting to leave Zack or the others.

Electivire sighed he too hated this but with what's going on and they had seen they knew they had no other option. _'We do.'_

They soon heard the giggles all around them, and both Pokémon knew that it was the Anthro Hybrids that lived in the forest. _'Oh, that's all we need right now.'_

Magmortar cursed at the luck they had knowing they had to leave this place before the hybrids got their hands or claws on them or whatever it was they had, neither cared. _'Hop on my back.'_

Electivire looked at his friend and shook his head. _'You know that I can run right?'_

Magmortar, knowing that they needed to run looked back to Electivire. _'I have an idea, so just do it!'_ the fire Pokémon yelled with anger, while Electivire gave an irritated sigh before doing what Magmortar told him, hoping this plan would work.

Magmortar uses Fire Blast from both arms, making him fly via propulsion. Electivire was only looked seeing some of the Anthro girls that got burnt by the attack and was thankful it was no one he knew, but it made Electivire wonder where Zack was right now.

Magmortar smiled knowing that had escaped from the strange anthros that kept showing up all over the forest. _'HAHA! SUUUUUCK MYYYYYY DIIIIIIIIIII-'_ Magmortar screams looking back to see some anthros.

However, he wasn't looking where they were going as the two Pokémon hits a rock wall.

Electivire grunted in pain feeling the pain when they had hit the rock wall and looked to Magmortar with a frown. _'Why don't you watch where you're going next time you dumb ass!'_ He yelled as they crashed to the ground.

Once the two had crash landed some anthros soon shows up each one not only have a smile but also giggling. "What was that you yelled as you were escaping? Because you know we'd be glad to oblige you both."

The next Anthro girl nodded with glee in her eyes looking at her friend. "Yeah been a while since we had some wouldn't mind getting some from you two before you join us."

Magmortar frowned looking at the two anthros standing in front on them and looked over to Electivire. ' _I have a plan to get out of this, Electivire... He's all yours!'_ He cried out and pushed Electivire towards the Anthros and flies away via Fire Blast Propulsion.

Electivire growled at this knowing that is was messed up and looked at the direction in which Magmortar left in. _'What the hell are you doing!'_

The anthro girls only giggled as they looked at the Pokémon before them. "Oh don't be like that once you change you will love your new form."

Electivire, seeing the danger he was in now charges up a Discharge attack looking at the anthro girls who moved towards him slowly. _'Back off! I will not hesitate to use Discharge!'_

"Sorry, sweet-heart that's something we can't do." The First anthro girl said sweetly, but both were soon throw away as a Gardevoir, and a female Gallade showed up looking at Electivire.

Electivire only frowned as he looked at the two new anthros now sure why they had helped him. _'I don't know who you are, and I also don't know whether to thank you or run.'_

The female Gallade only smiled at Electivire. "Well, I did raise you from an egg after all." The female Gallade as it was then Electivire got a good look at who this was, Zack.

Once Electivire heard this, he only had one thought running in his mind, and that was to get away from his friends. _'Run, I need to run!'_ he thought as Electivire starts running.

Celeste smiled at her friend and used her powers to stop him from running away. "Now why are you running away from us we are all friends after all?"

Electivire scoffs at what his trainer and friend said knowing that this forest has messed up their minds. _'Yeah, my friends that are not thinking, clearly right now so back the fuck off!'_

"Oh, but we are," Zoey said with a giggle knowing that Magmortar wouldn't get too far as Gengar had gone after him that thought alone made Zoey smile. "I mean look how sexy I am?"

When Zoey said this, she began to pose in front of Electivire even playing with her breasts. "See, look how good my boobs are, look how sexy I've become."

Electivire only frowned knowing that they were trying to make him like what he saw; however, he knew _'I will not hesitate to use Thunder.'_

"You know that won't work, not so long as I have you," Celeste said with a smile turning him around to face them.

Electivire hated what happened to the two, but he knew that they needed saving and for that to happen he needed to escape. _'You got five seconds.'_

Zoey stepped forward still having a smile on her face knowing that Electivire wouldn't hurt her, not after all they had been through together. "You're bluffing, you won't hurt me we've known each other a long time, I did hatch you from an egg after all Electivire."

Electivire growled knowing that neither Zack or Gardevoir would stop, meaning he would have to attack the two, and this was something he hated. _'5, 4, 3, 2, 1... You asked for it.'_ The Pokémon cried out and uses Thunder attack on the girls.

Zoey and Celeste stepped to the side, dodging it but only looked at each other smiling while Electivire frowns. _'Stupid low-accuracy moves.'_

Zoey, seeing this smiled and moved slowly towards Electivire rocking her hips from left then to the right making sure she could look as sexy as she could for her Electivire. _'Must... not... get... hard... Dammit!'_ He thinks, but it didn't work as he soon gets an erection.

Celeste had an enormous smile on her face as she looked over to Zoey knowing that there was something her lover hadn't tried. "You know, Zoey, I don't think you've had a chance to try some cock yet."

"Your right Celeste," Zoey said with a giggle as she looked over to Electivire licking her lips. "I still need to become a full-on woman, just a shame Ashley and Misty are off in the woods someplace."

Electivire face went pale knowing what Zack or Zoey wanted, by hearing the words her former trainer said and wanted. _'Oh, no, no, don't you dare!'_

"Oh Yes I think I want you to make a woman out of me my dear Electivire," Zoey said with a smile on her face as she moved closer to her Electivire looking at the prize that would soon give her a tone of pleasure.

Electivire sighs in defeat, knowing it was pointless running away and looked over to both Zoey and Celeste. _'...Just do it.'_

Both Zoey and Celeste giggled as they both whispered in his ear. "Hey, there is no need to rush this you're going to love it as much as we do."

Hearing this from his former trainer only caused Electivire to blush and looks away from Zoey who still had a smiled placed across her face as she looked over to Celeste.

Without saying a word both Zoey and Celeste moved towards Electivire before kissing him with Zoey playing with Electivire cock, knowing it would be inside her in a short while which caused Electivire moans a little.

Zoey and Celeste hearing the moans looked to each other and giggled knowing that this was only the start of the fun they were going to have, and they wanted to make sure that it would last a good while, as they didn't want the fun, and the pleasure to end too soon.

Electivire, however, wants to get it over with because he knows he can't get away so what's the point he just looked at his former friends turned lustful Pokémon.

Zoey moved forward seeing the erection that Electivire had and giggled before she inserted the cock into her as Zoey let out a moan feeling her Electivire inside. "Oh yes, Electivire this feels so fucking good you've made me into a real woman now, please keep fucking!" Zoey screamed out with pleasure.

Electivire hearing this from his former trainer was now blushing immensely, choosing to say nothing to her Zoey only smiled at this hoping to keep going as Celeste moved behind Zoey and played with her breasts, making the Anthro girl moan and looking back to her lover.

Electivire continued to moan with pleasure that he was feeling right now and gropes Celeste's ass, something that shocked her, but also made her smile with lust.

The two only looked at Electivire when he did this, and both couldn't help but smile. "Oh, I see that you're, at last, joining in on the fun Electivire?" Zoey asked with another giggle.

Looking to her former friends all Electivire could do was give her the middle finger. "Oh, that's rude Electivire," Celeste said frowning at what the electric Pokémon had done to Zoey, but she could already see the changes happening to her friend. "Well, it seems that it's started."

Electivirewas shocked by what Celeste and looks down at his body already seeing the human-like hands he now had, and he could see both Zoey and Celeste smiled at this knowing they needed to keep going if they wanted to change Electivire to be like them he needed to fight.

Zoey, however, didn't care as she wrapped her arms around Electivire's neck moaning, even more, loving the feeling of Electivire's cock inside her. "Oh yes, this feels so damn good, that's it keep going."

Zoey only kisses Electivire's neck wanting to keep having sex. "No stop this!" Electivire yelled out but found that he was enjoying this more and more.

However, Zoey ignored Electivire as she keeps riding his dick. "Oh, don't deny it, you love this. And don't start resisting now. You had just accepted fate a couple of minutes ago."

Electivire didn't like this knowing this was thanks to the forest they are in, and he needed to help save his trainer and change the other back to human. _'But you know this is wrong I mean you're a girl Zack!'_

Zoey frowned at this she didn't like her old name being, used since that life she had was over, Zoey now had a new one. "The name Zack doesn't fit me anymore. It's Zoey now."

"But what about your family Zack, and your friends back home argh." He cried out seeing that he was now speaking human.

Zoey thinks about it as she looked over to Celeste who looked to her lover. "Well, they'll eventually come looking for us, and when they do, we'll change them as too."

Zoey nodded and smiled at the thought her friends would join them and know the joy she was currently feeling, so Zoey keeps kissing Electivire.

Electivire only moans placing his new hands-on Zoey round ass, something that the Anthro Gallade loved. "Oh, that's good Electivire keep your hand right on my ass."

Zoey smiling puts her breast in Electivire's mouth which made Electivire moaned at this, and he couldn't help but suck on Zoey's right breast wanting more from his former trainer as he could hear Zoey's moans.

Celeste smiling as she looked at the sight she was watching, and the one thing she knew was that it wouldn't be long, soon Electivire will realize his seed into Zoey's womb, and maybe it would impregnate her, Electivire's legs give out as he slowly falls to the ground with Zoey on top of her.

Zoey smiled as she let out a few moans escape from her lips. "Oh, that felt so good Electivire." She cried out looking at her Pokémon with a smile happy to see her changing and saw the reason Electivire's legs gave out because they became feminine.

Electivire was horrified by this as both Zoey and Celeste smiled at this looking to each other and then they looked at Electivire, as his body became more Anthro like even his voice changed to a higher pitched one.

Electivire knew she was about to cum; however, she tried to fight it off, Zoey sensing this smiled as she wanted it and rubbed the side of his face. "Come on Electivire cum inside me knock me up," Zoey told Electivire as she continued to smile.

Electivire moans loudly, and he cums into her pussy which only Zoey cries out too as she cums too and smiles at Electivire seeing more changes as his face becomes more feminine, which made Zoey smile.

Electivire's manhood soon inverted which caused her distress and the sight not wanting this to happen. "What no please?" He cried out wanting to keep having sex with Zoey.

Zoey hearing this fromElectivire only smiled at the changing anthro. "Hey, it's okay. Besides, your new boobs are coming in." She told her and Zoey was right.

Electivire was now growing FF-Cup breasts Electivire looked at her new breasts as a smile formed on her face looking at the FF-Cup breasts moaning as she played with them.

Zoey looks at Electivire's new breasts and sucks on one of her breasts while Electivire moaned at this and didn't try to stop Zoey, wanting to enjoy her time with her trainer, not noticing the changes have finished.

Once there were finished Electivire looked over her new body and smiled, loving the changes that happened to her. "Magmortar was mean to me. He ditched me."

Zoey giggled at this and kissed Electivire on the lips pulling her close to her body. "Don't worry sweetheart, Gengar went after her she will become like us."

Electivire smiled agreeing with what Zoey said to her; they needed to wait to get the others a fact the new anthro was looking forward too, for now, there was fun the three wanted. "I wonder where the others are, though."

* * *

May, Dawn, Max, Swampert, and Ralts were still wandering through the forest in the hope of finding a place to rest up. "Any sign of those creatures?" asked the blue-haired girl from Sinnoh as she prayed they wouldn't get jumped on like the last time since that was how they also got separated from Serena earlier.

"Not at the moment" answered May, worried about the others as Ash, Zack, Gardevoir and Misty were now victims to the Anthro Pokémon which made her shiver. Plus that meant Swampert didn't have a trainer as a result, but on the other hand since her younger brother Max became a hybrid, it was only a matter of time before he too fell victim to the transformation completely. "Man, I'm starting to remember why I don't like walking for this long."

"Wait really?"

May nodded her head to Dawn since it was something she had to get used to when she traveled with Ash after starting as a Pokémon Trainer in Hoenn even when Brock and Max joined the group in the early going. "Yeah, and that was ever since my bike got destroyed" she replied to her friend from Sinnoh.

Dawn was somewhat surprised to hear May's bike got destroyed; then something clicked in the back of her mind. "Let me guess, it had something to do with Pikachu right?" she asked, getting the brunette's attention.

"How did you know?" May asked of Dawn.

"Lucky guess" Dawn replied with a shrug, thinking about her first time meeting Ash in her home region and how her bike suffered the same fate May's did though she didn't hold Ash or Pikachu responsible since things could've turned out worse. "That's what happened with my bike when I first met Ash and Pikachu."

"Oh I see…" said May, a smile formed on her face as she too had no idea that she and Dawn had a lot more in common than they realized aside from taking part in Pokémon Contests. "Guess Ash can't meet a cute girl without first accidentally destroying her bike huh?"

Dawn laughed as she nodded her head, and looked at May with a smile. "Yeah, but if I'm honest I did try and capture Pikachu."

Hearing this caused May to laugh over what happened to Dawn bike, as the continued to walk swapping stories of their adventures with Ash, both needed this knowing what they are facing right now, knowing they could be next changing into Anthros.

The two continued talking; May looked over to Max still worried for her brother. _"Or should I call her my sister, since..."_ May thought, but she knew that such thoughts, well the brunette girl couldn't think about at this moment.

Soon a deadly silence as the small group continued walking hoping that no Anthros showed up, it worried the three humans greatly Ralts, however, soon spotted something in the distance. _'Huh? What's that?'_

' _What's what?'_ Swampert asked the female Feeling Pokémon before he, Max, May, and Dawn took a glance at what she saw. _'No way!'_

It was a Pokémon Center, yet it looked like it had seen better days which surprised everyone especially as they had seen Pokémon Centers in forests before with the only exception being the Viridian Forest in Kanto but never one that looked this run down. "Do you think there's anyone in there?" May asked the others.

"Well we won't know unless we enter" suggested Dawn; fortunately they had Ralts and Swampert to keep them protected in case there was something hostile in the Pokémon Center. "You said yourself that you didn't like to travel so long without rest."

"Good point" May replied, reminded of what she said earlier and hoped that they could at least make sure nothing bad was inside before they decided to call it a night… she turned her attention, towards Max. "What do you think, Max?"

Max shook her head, suspecting there was something off about the Pokémon Center they came across yet couldn't put her finger on it. "I don't know, with the way it looks… I wouldn't be surprised if it's a trap" she spoke since it's clear this discovery might be too good to be true, especially given their experience with having to deal with traps from Jessie, James, and Meowth.

' _I concur with Max on this one'_ said Ralts as she stayed close to Max, knowing there was something about this specific Pokémon Center that gave her the creeps. _'We don't know if anything in there is in working order or how long ago it got abandoned.'_

Looking towards Max, and knowing that even Ralts had a point. "I know, but we still need a place to rest," May said as she looked to her sister.

Dawn nodded agreeing with May they had to get some sleep, and sleeping outside wasn't a smart move. "Max, your sister is right. We need a safe place to rest for the night, and this is the best place we could hope for right now."

* * *

As this was going on, Iris and Cilan were trying to rest up since they needed to be at their peak if they were going to find their missing Pokémon as well as the others. "What's wrong, Iris?" wondered the green-haired Pokémon Connoisseur with a frown as he noticed the dark-skinned girl was having a hard time with sleeping.

"I don't know, but I just can't go to sleep for some reason, and I'm not sure why…"

Thinking about it for a brief moment, he had a feeling he knew what was keeping Iris awake. "You're worried about Ash, and the others aren't you?" he asked, causing the Dragon Trainer to nod her head slowly without saying a single word. "I don't blame you, I'm worried too and the possibility of something bad, happening while we least expect it."

Iris softly sighed, praying that things couldn't get any worse than they already are right now. "You know it was one thing when Team Rocket steals our Pokémon, at the very least we usually get them back by the time that's over" she spoke as she thought about the attempts from Jessie, James, and Meowth to take their Pokémon. "This is an entirely different story since we've yet to get our Pokémon back."

Cilan didn't say a word, wishing he had a means of contacting his brothers Cress and Chili right now regarding the situation or even Clair, given how Iris had been training under the Blackthorn Gym Leader. "I'm starting to feel like I'm not worthy of being a Dragon Master…" she continued as it made the former Gym Leader of Striaton City even more concerned.

"Iris, don't say such a thing!" Cilan was quick to respond as he knew that the Dragon Elder, as well as Shanon, Drayden, and Clair, would agree with him on the matter. "You know I said you were one step closer to become a Dragon Master back at the Decolore Islands and I mean it."

"That was the Decolore Islands!" Iris lashed out, still upset about the whole thing that started when they wanted to visit Ash to see how he had been doing and if he'd gotten stronger since Unova and the Decolore Islands, all the more reason to get out of the forest once they found the others. "Right now with our bad luck, I don't see how things could get any worse!"

Cilan placed his hands onto Iris' shoulders, giving her a stern look as now wasn't the time to think like that or even be upset in their current situation. "Iris, look at me…" he said in hopes that the Dragon Trainer from the Village of Dragons would look him in the eye right now. "We've been through similar messes like this, and we managed to pull through in the end, including when Team Rocket came after the Forces of Nature twice in Unova and when we had to deal with Team Plasma and their efforts to get Reshiram."

"I know that, but still…"

"But nothing, Iris!"Cilan interrupted before Iris could say anything else as he understood how upset she was and knew her Pokémon along with his and the others were feeling that way too wherever they might be. "Trust me, I know that feeling, but we'll find our Pokémon and our friends… we have to be prepared to do whatever we can."

Hearing this made Iris think about it for a moment, deep down she knew Cilan was right and part of her had also been hoping to tell him how he felt though it may have to wait till they were once again, reunited with their friends. "Okay, I hope nothing bad happened to them by now" she finally spoke much to Cilan's relief.

"Yeah, I hope so too" he replied, none of them realizing that some of their friends whether they be human or Pokémon alike had indeed fallen victim to the forest, though he looked out. "Now try and get some rest, we'll continue our search once we're well rest."

Iris slowly nodded her head and got ready to get some much-needed sleep. "Okay, night," she said before going back to bed with Cilan was getting prepared to sleep.

"Good night, Iris."

Once the green-haired young man was asleep, Iris had one last glance towards him and sighed. "If only you know how I felt about you," she said before closing her eyes, hoping they'd be able to find the others before anything else went wrong. "I might never get a chance with what's going on and what's happened."

* * *

Meanwhile deep within the forest both Ashley and Misty continued to walk hand in hand looking for May, Dawn, and the others. They had hoped to change their friends so they could all join them and know that becoming an Anthro wasn't that bad.

"Where are they?" Misty asked looking around the forest still unable to find her friends, something the Anthro Azumarill girl didn't care for at the moment.

Ashley giggled as she looked to her lover and mate holding her hand tightly, as she smiled at Misty. "Don't worry Mist we'll find them. And once we do, we'll show them why becoming an Anthro is wonderful."

"I hope, so we need to make them understand Ashley," Misty began still having a smile on her face as the continued walking through the forest.

"Yeah, I hope so too."

Misty smiled at her lover, and mate knowing they would get the rest of their friends all they needed right now was to find them and make them see that become an Anthro Pokémon wasn't all that bad. However, the two heard something in the trees ahead of them. "It could be our friends," Misty told Ashley smiling.

Ashley nodded looking to Misty knowing they had to attack their friends the moment the stepped out and then changed them into Anthros. "Okay Misty I'm ready, let's make them see the joy in becoming an Anthro Pokémon."

* * *

At another part of the forest though, the Team Rocket Taskforce was making camp to rest up before they make the necessary preparations for the trap which would allow them to capture whatever resided within. "Hey, Jess?" began James as he listened carefully at the sound echoing throughout the entire forest. "Did you and Meowth hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"It sounded like the red-haired twerp we encountered back in Kanto, the Orange Islands, Johto and the whole fiasco with Colonel Hansen in Hoenn," he told his two partners in crime, having recognized Misty's voice almost right away. "Sounds to me that something is happening somewhere in this forest and I'm not sure what."

However, this made Jessie and Meowth remain silent; they listened very carefully as it seemed clear that she wasn't in any trouble but instead having some fun. "You know, Jimmy… you might be right" began the male Scratch Cat as he wondered what she was up to exactly.

The three noticed two Team Rocket Grunts acting as guards in case anything were to catch them off guard whether it be human, Pokémon or whatever lived in the forest. "Well I don't know about you, but I don't want to know what's going on" commented Jessie with a frown on her face as the Team Rocket task force were gonna keep an eye on the three to keep them from doing anything stupid.

Both Meowth and James surprised to hear Jessie even say that. "That's a first, normally you would be more than willing to find out about something happening," said the Normal-Type as he blinked a bit and being unsure of what else to say.

"I concur with Meowth on that one" added James since he hoped the red-headed female Team Rocket member was feeling okay and placed a hand on her forehead to make sure nothing was wrong. "I mean, with everything we've been through beforehand and all…"

"What? I can't be concerned for my wellbeing or yours for the matter?"Jessie asked sarcastically, not wanting the rest of Team Rocket to know that she is worried that this might be one mission that even she, James and Meowth might not make it back from alive. "This isn't the first time we had to go through life or death situations if I remember."

"You had to bring that up…"

The trio wanted to make sure that none of the other Team Rocket members were looking or listening in as they decided to continue their conversation. "You know if I'm honest… there is something I've wanted to tell you for a while yet never had a chance to do so" James spoke with a somewhat nervous expression on his face which made Jessie look at him with a hint of confusion.

Jessie looked over to James and wondered what he wanted to tell her, but she knew that this wasn't the time either, since they are all still in danger. "James look we don't have time for this let's just leave this Forest then you can tell me oaky."

However, James wouldn't let that happen knowing that anything could happen to them, and he needed to tell Jessie just in case it happened or he might never get the chance. "But Jessie I..." James Began but stopped as they heard something.

"That sounds like the red-headed twerpette," Jessie said with a smile as she looked to James. "This could be our chance to grab their Pokémon."

* * *

When they heard the noise, the two Anthro girls looked to see who it was only for both Lisa and Carol, and seeing the two shocked Ashley and Misty. The two couldn't help but wonder what their fellow Anthro girls were doing here, but Misty was going to ask them both this question.

"Hi what are you two doing here?" Misty asked knowing it was a little strange for the two showing up like this since they had to have a reason.

Both Lisa and Carol only looked to each other, and then over to Ashley and Misty with smiles on both their faces. "Well, you see we've both have thought about this for a while," Lisa said, stopping, and looking to her best friend.

Ashley tilted her head looking at both she knew Lisa helped her before finding out this wasn't a curse, but a blessing. "So why are you both here? I mean Misty and I are looking for our friends, they need to change like we have change."

Lisa and Carol nodded understanding what Misty and Ashley wanted to do and it made them smile with joy, but they still came here for a reason. "Anyway Lisa and I came here for a reason, which I hope you don't mind."

"Oh? Is that so?" wondered Ashley, rather curious about the reason in question as was Misty since it might prove to be interesting to learn all the details. "Do tell."

Lisa and Carol once again looked to each other and smiled. "Well, you see we've talked it over since you left to find your friends," Lisa said looking to Carol and then to both Misty and Ashley.

Carol nodded at what her friend was saying and looked towards the two hoping that this would go the way they wanted it to go, as they looked back to Ashley and Misty. "Look we want to join you both as your lovers!" Carol cried out towards the two hoping they would say yes to her and Lisa.

Ashley and Misty looked at each other, before they both smiled and giggled at the thought and what Lisa and Carol wanted. "Sure thing you can join us in becoming lovers and mates," Misty said with another giggle.

Hearing this from the two caused Carol and Lisa to smile, and the two wanted nothing more than to run over towards Ashley and Misty kissing their now lovers. But Ashley stopped the two from doing so they had more important things to do right now then have some fun with their new lovers. "I know you want us to fulfill our love, but right now we need to look for our friends and change them."

Carol and Lisa nodded know that it would be fun having more mates. "I'd like that let's go find them," Lisa said as the four head off to look for the newcomers. "I know where they could have gone after all girls."

* * *

As the slowly approached the Pokémon Center, Dawn soon glanced over to May seeing she was worried and currently thinking about something, which Dawn couldn't blame the brunette for as she had the same thoughts running in her head.

"May?" asked Dawn as she noticed how down May was, given how they had yet to get their Pokémon back and combined with the fact Ash, Misty, Max, Zack and Gardevoir were now Anthro Pokémon didn't help matters at all. "You okay?"

"No, not really?" answered May with a frown which made the bluenette from the Sinnoh region even more worried than ever before though she couldn't blame her friend given how things were getting from bad to worse since they also came to the forest.

"It's about Ash and Misty isn't it?"

"Yeah, and I'm worried Serena might have suffered the same fate they did" May replied to Dawn with the sadness still on her face, not to mention she feared for her younger brother Max's well being as well since he too became an Anthro Pokémon. "I mean it already happened to Max, Zack, and Gardevoir, the latter two giving in to their nature like Ash and Misty did so I'm worried sooner or later it'll happen to Max, and we don't know when it would happen."

Dawn started frowning, even more, remembering how both girls were separated from Serena and cringed at the idea of the blonde-haired girl having already become like those before her. "Plus us having not found our Pokémon doesn't help matters one bit" she commented as she heard how Glaceon was like a daughter to her much like how Azuril was like Misty's daughter and in a way Quilava was like a daughter to her. "Too bad none of the phones work here otherwise we would've been able to let our families know what happened."

Hearing Dawn say this made May's eyes widen in complete horror the moment Dawn mentioned their families. "Oh man, if mom and dad find out what happened to Max, I don't know what'll happen" she muttered since neither her father Norman nor her mother Caroline knows what's going on. "Great, another problem to add…"

Max could only look at her sister and knew May was blaming herself for what happened. "May, you shouldn't blame yourself for what's happened to me and the others," Max said doing her best to make her big sister feel better.

May only smiled hoping that things could get better and maybe Max would get used at being a girl, mainly in case she never changed back. _"Which could happen to Max...?"_

Nearby, Swampert and Ralts were keeping guard just in case any of the Anthro Hybrids ever managed to follow them or being lucky enough to find their location. _'So far, there's nothing out of the open'_ commented the male Water/Ground-Type as he didn't want to make the same mistake again _. 'Although I learned the hard way that appearances can be deceiving.'_

Ralts, on the other hand, was concerned, especially for her trainer Max now that the former male had become a female Hybrid and while his human mind remained intact, that could change sooner or later. _'I just hope we make it out of this in one piece'_ she spoke softly, part of her wishing she and her human never came to this place.

' _I'm sure we will, we just need to find anyone else who remained unchanged'_ said Swampert in a reassuring tone, knowing that the Psychic/Fairy-Type Feeling Pokémon has a lot of untapped potential in her. And she just needed the right push to properly utilize it, especially for the worst case scenario since there might be a chance they'll be able to find a way to undo the damage caused by the forest once they've located as many humans and Pokémon as possible _. 'Maybe you could try using your psychic powers to locate each of them whether they are human or Pokémon.'_

As they all looked around once more seeing that the place was safe, as they enter the Pokémon Center and they could tell this place had seen better days, but it's going to keep them safe from the Anthros outside which was good enough.

Dawn looked at May as she smiled at her friend and whispered to her making sure Max didn't hear what she was telling May."I'm going to find a bathroom."

Dawn soon leaves for a couple of minutes, and then she comes back, as the others all looked at her confused at what happened.

May also looked at Dawn wondering what happened to her friend seeing she had a shocked and confused look on her face."Well?" May soon asked frowning.

Dawn shook her head before looking at May her face was red with embarrassment. "There was only one toilet, and it screamed at me in a foreign language."

May looked at Dawn know that was odd. "Okay that's new and one of the least strange things that happened."

Dawn agreed with May but yawned before rubbing her eyes wanting to do nothing more than sleep right now after everything that's happened. "I'm feeling kinda tired right now May."

May saw this and nodded and looked to Dawn. "Okay, how about both you and Max sleep Swampert and I will keep our eyes open."

They soon found a room that is surprisingly in good condition, and they all smiled knowing that they could at the very least get a good night sleep. May, however, sighed she was still shocked over what happened to Ash and Misty. "I can't believe they are gone," May said with a sad look on her face, right now she hoped that this was all a nightmare.

Swampert looked at May knowing that she was hurting losing her friends. _'Technically, they aren't gone. They still have memories of you. And Ash probably changed his name because his name doesn't fit his new body.'_

May nodded she knew that it some ways it felt pointless they couldn't find a way out from this fucked up forest. "I hate this place, what even caused this to happen?"

Swampert wished he knew the answers too; however, he was upset that Zack was female and he had no idea what else might happen. _'Maybe that rock came from outer space but who knows.'_

"Maybe but we might never know until it's too late," May said looking out the window now seeing much, and she was thankful for that at least.

Unbeknownst to them, Brock and Blissey are watching them, and are planning to attack the group so they could change into Anthros. "You know I wonder what Dawn and I would change into," May silently asked it was on her mind a lot after seeing Ash and Misty in their Anthro forms.

Swampert looked at the brunette. _'Maybe Dawn would be a Lopunny.'_

"Yeah maybe, I hope we can leave, I hate that we might have to leave our friends, but..." May said knowing it was hard to even think about, but if they didn't leave then, well that was something May didn't want to think about right now.

Blissey could only smile knowing that this would be easy to attack them and change them she then whispers to Brock."Let's go see what Dawn and Max will turn into."

Brock only nodded at this, and smiled knowing that this would be good, they silently sneak past May and Swampert and go into Dawn's room. They both looked at her seeing she was getting some much-needed sleep with Max and her Ralts next to her.

Blissey smiles as she looks down at the sleeping bluenette before she kisses Dawn's cheek, Dawn gave a light groan but the blue-haired girl still didn't wake up she was currently too tired. _"She's so damn cute."_

Blissey gently, quietly, and slowly removes her clothes knowing that May would be next, after her fun with Dawn.

Dawn still let out a groan and a whisper. "Ash..." She said lightly and breathed lightly and hearing this Blissey gets on top of her and kisses her neck.

Dawn let out a light moans, but still, she didn't open her eyes, Blissey soon kisses her boob and licks her nippleDawn's eyes fluttered a little as she began to open and saw Blissey on top of her. "No!"

Blissey quickly kisses Dawn on the lips making sure she didn't wake the others up as Dawn's eyes went wide in fear trying to kick Blissey off her body knowing that she needed to get away from the Anthro Pokémon before she started changing.

She's too late because she starts growing fur seeing this Dawn's eyes went wide with fear and pulled her mouth away from Blissey knowing she needed to call for help. "MAY HELP ME!"

Blissey silences her with another kiss, causing her ears to grow become Lopunny ears. _"Oh look at this she is becoming sexy."_

May hearing this charged into the room and tackled Blissey off Dawn as May looked to the blue hair girl. "Oh no, Dawn are you okay?" May asked with concern looking at her friend seeing the long Lopunny ears.

Dawn quickly put the clothes Brock took off her back on looking over to May with fear. "I have Lopunny ears. NO, I'M NOT OKAY!" She cried out looking at her body with fear and fresh tears in her eyes.

"Sorry let's just get the hell out of here," May said grabbing Dawn's hand knowing that they needed to run away from this place before it's too late.

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen," A female called out as both May, and Dawn looked in the direction the voice was coming showing herself to be none other than Brock.

"Wait, Brock?" May asked as she looked at Brock seeing just like Ash he too was transformed into an Anthro, hybrid girl.

Brock nodded, but both May and Dawn noticed that their friend had become a Rockruff Anthro and like Ash had the same smile. "The name Brock no longer fits this body. Call me Brooke."

"What do you plan on doing to us?" Dawn asked not happy that she was changing now and was thankful May arrived and saved her, but now Brock was lost too who would be next.

Brooke giggled as she looked at both Dawn and May and moved over to the two. "This." She said as she soon kisses Dawn.

"Brock, get off her!" May yelled pulling Dawn away seeing some more light brown fur had grown on her arm.

Brooke only smiled looking at May and moved towards her. "Oh, I see, you want some love as well," Brook said smiling before she kisses May on the lips.

"No, I want to be with Ash!" May cried out pushing Brook off her and looked to Dawn; they had to get Max and run.

At that moment, Ashley walks in. She kisses May in a gentle calming way that tells her that despite the changes, this is still Ash. "Ash..." May says as she looks at Ash, knowing that they needed to run they couldn't change into Anthro hybrids.

"May we need to run now?" Dawn cried out knowing they had to run or they would end up like their friends.

Ashley smiled at the two girls knowing both had loved her when she was a stupid male who didn't know how they felt. "May, I can tell you and Dawn wanted to be with me, and this is a golden opportunity. Why waste it?"

Dawn was now looking at her body and knowing it was most likely too late for her. "...She's right. You can have me, but not May." Dawn said as she tackled Ashley in a hug before looking to May and gave her friend a smile. "May you need to, run!"

May was shocked at hearing this from Dawn, and there was no way she's going to leave Dawn into becoming an Anthro. "But-"

"Just go May and don't look back!" Dawn cried out with tears in her eyes watching as May reluctantly grabs Max and runs out off the Pokémon Center, while all Dawn did was look at Ashley before kissing her with passion.

Zack's Swampert was seeing this and knowing he had to help as well helped as well being stronger and looked over to Dawn seeing fur growing on her legs. _'Dawn you run I'll hold them off no need to lose yourself.'  
_  
He could already see Zack and the others he had known since he was a Mudkip and Swampert knew it was them he could smell it was them all of his friends had been lost and knew there was no point in Dawn losing herself to this forest.

Dawn looked towards Swampert fighting off the changes to give May and Max time to get away. "I've already made my decision. Just go!"

Swampert looked at Dawn knowing she had made her mind up and gave a sigh and left knowing May and her brother or sister both needed saving but he was worried there was no sign of Misty. However, he could worry about that once both May and Max are both safe. ' _Okay Dawn, and sorry this happened.'_

Misty walks in the room, but May, Max, and Swampert run so fast, she barely has time to react, and they get away. Misty shrugs and walks in on Ashley with Dawn and smiles at the two knowing Dawn's plan. "Ooh, are we changing Dawn?"

Ashley giggled and nodded at Misty and looked to Dawn. "Yeah, we are, sadly May ran off."

Dawn looked at the two knowing it was pointless she hoped it would give May the time she needed to run off, Dawn was still scared at the change she knew was coming. "Misty, Ash."

Ashley looked at Dawn, and the Pikachu girl couldn't help but look at Dawn with a smile. "Shh..." She said in a gentle voice as she kisses Dawn in the same loving way that she did May, alleviating her fears.

Misty smiled at this knowing Dawn would soon look sexy in her new form. "Let's get them silly human clothes of her Ashley," Ashley nodes her head as she removes Dawn's clothes and gently massages her C-Cup breasts.

Dawn now fully and completely naked and feeling Ashley massaging her breasts moaned at this looking at both Misty and Ashley. "Misty...?" Dawn asked seeing the red-headed Azumarill moved closer to her.

Misty soon kisses Dawn and massages her pussy which was now soaking wanting which caused Dawn to cry out in pleasure over what Misty was doing to her right now, and it was something Dawn loved at this moment.

Looking down at Dawn and hearing the moans she was making now only caused both Misty, and Ashley so smile, as both looked at each other and nodded with a smile on their faces. "Well, it seems she's starting to enjoy it now Mist?"

Misty nodded as she could no longer wait, her new desire was screaming out to her right now to have fun with Dawn to have sex with the girl from Sinnoh, and that's what the red-headed girl from Kanto did making her way closer to Dawn.

Still having a big smile on her face Misty made her way to Dawn's pussy, which shocked the blue-haired girl but also caused her to moan out Misty's name. "OH MISTY!"

Seeing Misty making her move on Dawn with her eyes Ashley couldn't help but giggle seeing Misty eating Dawn's pussy out while to two moaned in pleasure. Ashley couldn't help but laugh seeing she wasn't going to get in but decided she would have fun with Dawn in another way, her feet.

As the Pikachu girl looked at this smiling and licking her lips as Ashley moved to Dawn's feet, wanting to play with them. "You do have cute feet, Dawn," Ashley said with a smile on her face as she looked at the feet and lightly kissed them.

Dawn could feel what Ashley was doing and loved the feeling of Ashley kissed her feet, something the blue-haired girl was loving Ashley playing and kissing her feet. "Oh Ash, please keep playing with my feet."

The two Anthro girls smiled as they heard Dawn's moaning with pleasure and they weren't about to stop as they continued having sex with Dawn as the red-headed Azumarill girl went back to work on Dawn's pussy.

Dawn's eyes went wide at this and moaned out in pleasure as her own hands moved to play with Misty's breasts. "Ahh, Misty Ash that feels so good!" Dawns cried out with drool coming out her mouth.

Ashley looked at Dawn with a smile; she was happy to hear her friend tell her this: "Glad you finally see it our way," Ashley said with a smile as she continued kissing Dawn's feet even licking them.

"Yeah but you need to call her Ashley from now on Dawn, as that's her new name," Misty said with a smile, while Ashley was busy kissing Dawn's neck.

She continued panting heavily Dawn felt more and more of the fur coat her body. It was becoming harder to focus, harder to notice some of the changes as they occurred. She hardly took notice as her face began to push out into a rabbit's muzzle, while her front teeth are growing larger as her nose shrank down to a small, sensitive button atop her face.

Dawn barely noticed as her hips began to push out as her waist sank in, giving Dawn a sexy, hourglass figure. "You two I feel funny!" Dawn cried out looking over to Ashley and Misty seeing they were smiling.

"Let the change happen, Dawn, don't fight it," Ashley said to Dawn knowing that Dawn's transformation was going to hurt.

Dawn couldn't help but look to both Misty and Ash, but she was shocked when another two Anthro girls walked into the Pokémon Center. It was the Bulbasaur and Vulpix girls, and Dawn couldn't help but wonder what they were doing here, but to her shock, she watched as both Ash and Misty kissed the two Anthro girls.

Misty looked at Dawn seeing how confused she was right now, not that she blamed her. "Oh, Dawn Carol and Lisa will join us as lovers, not only them but May and Serena too."

Ashley agreed with what Misty was saying, as she looked at Dawn and the rest of her lovers. "Yeah, I'm happy it's turned out like this we get to all be together, no matter what," Ashley said looking to Misty, Carol and Lisa. "With you joining us next Dawn."

Her lovers all watched as Dawn's legs get covered in fur her toes fusing-together and legs bending to fit her new body, and she grows a Lopunny tail which pops out from just above her ass, Dawn knew she would soon become a Lopunny and looked at Ashley, Misty Carol, and Lisa. "I love you girls both so much."

Dawn's breasts soon grow to EE-Cup size which made the others watching smile at them, Dawn was seeing her new breast size was shocked, but she was also delighted too and giggled at the size she had now. "Oh my god, look at how big my breasts have gotten."

Ashley giggled at this looking to the three beside her and soon massages them, causing Dawn to moan. "Ahh, Ashley keeping going!" Dawn cried out loving what her mate was doing.

Ashley soon kisses her neck while groping her breasts and massaging her pussy; Misty was also licking Dawn's pussy making the girl moan out with pleasure. "I love you, Dawn."

Dawn smiled hearing the words from Ashley as she soon finished her transformation and looked in a mirror. "Oh, I look sexy."

"I'll say," Ashley said smiling as she looked at Dawn admiring her new body.

Misty, Lisa, and Carol all nodded with a grin on her face. "Damn right you do Dawn."

Brooke arrived looking at Ashley and smiled seeing not only had Ash changed but Misty and Dawn too, that just left a few of their friends. "Blissey and I plan on fixing up the Pokémon Center."

"Oh, why are we fixing the place up?" Ashley asked knowing the others are still out there.

"I still wanna help injured Pokémon. This Pokémon Center is not in any condition for that. Brooke said smiling knowing their Pokémon are out there after all, and most like are all Anthros.

"Okay then, the five of us will head to one of the rooms," Ashley said with a wink to her lovers which caused all the others to giggle.

With that said the five anthro girls headed to one of the rooms. "So Misty I'm still shocked you are going to be a mum," Dawn said with a smile on her face happy for the redhead.

Misty only smiled as she placed a hand on her stomach knowing like is growing inside her now with Ashley's child. "Yeah, well, I'm just glad it's with Ashley."

Dawn smiled and rubbed her stomach wishing she could have the chance to become a mother with Ashley's child. Dawn smiled and rubbed her stomach hoping she could have an opportunity to become a mother with Ashley's child. "I wish I could have Ashley's child," Dawn said with sadness.

Her wish is about to come true. Ashley feels a tingling in her crotch; Dawn, and the other two girls watch this with shock on her face seeing Ashley grow a cock. "How?"

Ashley shrugged it off not caring how she could have a cock right now. "It must be the forest."

"I don't give a shit means I get to have your child, Ashley," Dawn said with a smile knowing this is something she wanted.

"Then get on the bed, because I'm about to rock your world," Ashley said with a smile as she looked at Dawn who quickly joined the Pikachu girl.

Dawn didn't need to be told twice as she did what Ashley told her too and soon Ashley soon inserts her cock into Dawn's pussy which caused both Dawn and Ashley to moan. "Oh, Ashley this feels so damn good please don't you stop keep going until I'm pregnant!"

Ashley looked at Dawn hearing her moans, which was music to her Pikachu ears. "I know I'll grant your wish Dawn," she said and kept thrusting into Dawn.

Dawn smiled as she kissed Ashley and looked over to Misty, Carol, and Lisa seeing that the three girls were watching. "Come and join us you three, we're all lovers after all."

The three looked at each other and headed over towards their lovers as Misty got above Dawn's head so that she can lick her pussy. "Ahh, Dawn that's it use your tongue like that," Misty said with a moan as she played with her breasts before Carol used her vines on Misty's breasts.

Lisa smiled as she saw what Ashley was doing and wanted to have fun with the Pikachu girl since Carol was having fun with Misty right now, already hearing the red-heads moans. "Oh, yes please Carol keep, using your vines to play with my breasts!" Misty cried out with joy as she closed her eyes.

Still smiling Lisa moved behind Ashley her hands moving towards Ashley's breasts before grabbing them with her hands while also pushing her chest up against the Pikachu girls back. "Hmm, nice boobs Ashley hope you don't mind if I play with them."

Moaning at what Lisa was doing Ashley keeps thrusting, and Dawn licks Misty's pussy as the three kept going until Ashley came inside Dawn's womb impregnating her while Dawn smiled at this knowing with this she would now carry Ashley's child. "Now we need to get the last two."

"I wonder where Iris is," Ashley said, but she knew she wanted to get May and Serena, after all, they are the last two girls.

"Who knows but our friends will all join us in time," Misty said with a smile as Ashley nods and Dawn agreed with this and giggled hoping to get May and Serena.

Ashley nodded as she looked to Misty knowing Iris was somewhere in the forest. "Good point, oh well… though I do kinda miss hearing her call me a kid."

Misty smiled as she looked at Ashley knowing it didn't matter to her as she along with the rest of her lovers all cuddles up on the bed with each other.

"Yeah I hope we find them, I mean why run away from this?" Ashley asked with a frown on her face, as she looked to her lovers and smiled.

Ashley's four lovers agreed with what the Pikachu girl said hoping to find May and then Serena. "But we'll find them and show them how good this life will be for them, how sexy they will become," Misty said resting her head on Ashley.

Dawn nodded hoping and wishing she hadn't stopped May from running away. "I just wish I didn't let May getaway that way we only need to find Serena," Dawn said with a frown, but the others all hugged her.

Carol only smiled hugging her lover. "Yeah, there is no leaving the forest and once her change starts," Carol began still smiling looking at the two she helped. "Well, Ashley and Mist here will tell you."

Misty and Ashley nodded as they smiled as Ashley looked over to Lisa and Carol. "Hey, don't worry," Ashley said smiling at the two lovers she had. "You can be mothers too."

* * *

It was then that Iris and Cilan woke up, they could've sworn they heard someone crying out. "What was that?" wondered the dark-skinned Dragon Trainer as she hated not being able to do anything without her Pokémon by her side in this damned place.

"I don't know, but it seemed to me that one of them sounded like Dawn and there was even one that sounded like Misty."

"Wait, what?!" exclaimed Iris in disbelief just when the two thought things couldn't get any worse as it seemed now two of their friends were confirmed to be in danger or at least that's what they thought, not knowing what's going on from their current location. "If it is them then we gotta got help them!"

Soon enough, Iris was quick to get onto her feet and make her way out of the cave much to Cilan's dismay. "Hey, Iris wait!" he called out, but before the two could even take another step, they noticed something moving quickly through the bushes.

The two trainers stopped in their tracks, suspecting it might be the Team Rocket trio or even the ones responsible for their Pokémon being, stolen and sure enough, they managed to catch a better glimpse of their possible assailant. "An Espeon?" both were surprised to see an Espeon, the last time they saw one was back in Unova and it was, shown as part of Virgil's Team Eevee before and during the Unova League which contributed to him winning the tournament.

Iris was soon the first to speak, especially as she saw the way this Espeon was looking at them. "Say, Cilan…" she began as it's clear that the Psychic-Type Sun Pokémon didn't look hostile to them, but they didn't want to take any chances just in case it was a trap. "You don' suppose that this Espeon belongs to someone we know."

The green-haired male connoisseur examined the Espeon in question, but he couldn't push back the possibility that it did belong to someone they possibly knew. "It could be possible but…" he never got to finish his sentence when a female voice was, heard from behind the Johto born Psychic-Type.

"Espeon!" coming from the bushes was a young woman with lovely lilac hair, lilac eyes and wearing what seemed to be a black business suit of some sort. "There you are, you shouldn't have wandered off on your own like that you know… especially during an investigation."

The Espeon nodded to the lilac-haired female with an apologetic look. _'I apologize Anabel, but I sensed two humans and wanted to make sure they're unharmed'_ she assured her mistress, which surprised both Iris and Cilan that she belonged to the female that appeared before them.

"Wait, that's your Espeon?"

Anabel looked at the two trainers before nodding her head at Iris and Cilan. "Yes Espeon is my Pokémon," She said looking at the two and knew something was wrong.

"Ms. Anabel!"

Iris, Cilan, and Anabel turned to see someone else approaching this time the latter two recognized who it was almost right away. "Is that…" Iris didn't finish her sentence as appearing next to Anabel, and her Espeon was none other than Looker, someone whom Ash, Brock, and Dawn encountered in Sinnoh and then later helped Ash, Iris, and Cilan during the events with Team Plasma in Unova.

Cilan was quick to pick up where the dark-skinned female left off as there was no doubt it's someone they knew back then. "It's Looker!" He spoke, still at a loss of words and how he and Anabel knew one another let alone managed to find their way to the Kalos region.

Looker looked over to the two trainers and nodded. "Yes, and we have to leave this place now."

* * *

Elsewhere, Tracey was handing both Lillie and Serena each a cup of hot tea since it was clear that two girls had a tough time following being separated from their friends yet what surprised Tracey was the fact Serena knew Ash for a long time back when the two first met at Professor Oak's Pokémon Summer Camp. "Here, drink this" he suggested which caused the two girls to be grateful to his kindness.

"Thank you."

Both Lillie and Serena too the drink looking to the one who helped them, both wondering who he was as neither had seen him before, but hoped he could help them leave the forest. "Who are you?" The two girls asked.

Looking at the two girls, Tracey smiled at them making sure that neither had any injuries on them right now. "Well, you can call me Tracey I'm a friend of Ash."

Serena's was shocked hearing Ash's name, as she looked at Tracey. "You know Ash?" She asked still shocked, but it didn't surprise her she had a feeling Ash knew many people before coming to Kalos.

Tracey looked at them both but mainly at Serena as Ash did talk about the girl. "Yeah, I traveled with Ash and Misty in the Orange Islands."

* * *

Clemont and Bonnie were at another part of the forest, the two were trying all they could to hide from whatever took their Pokémon, but at the same time, they had been hoping to find the others in some form or another. "Clemont, I'm scared…" muttered the blonde-haired little girl while gripping onto her older brother.

"Don't worry…" he assured Bonnie, although he wondered if things were going to be fine since he knew they'd never been separated from either their Pokémon or from each other for this long especially as normally the Team Rocket trio would be the ones to cause the problem for the most part at least. "I'm sure everything would be fine."

Bonnie looked up at Clemont, tears forming in her eyes and being unsure what to say. "Are you sure about that?" she asked, hoping he was right as she feared they might not be able to make it out alive if not make it out of the forest at all.

"Yes, I'm positive" Clemont did his best to try and keep his sister calm, all while holding her close to him though suddenly a flash of light appeared from behind them as they looked out to see who or what it was. "Huh?"

Ralts barely managed to get herself, Swampert, Max, and May to another location though it seemed to be taking its toll on her body since she needed actual rest. "No way!" began the brown-haired girl from Hoenn upon noticing that their new surroundings had at least two people that didn't look like they were victims.

 **A/N well here we go another chapter is finished man this too a little longer than the others mainly looking over it, making sure it's good enough so you, my readers enjoy the story. Now I know many keep asking Ash to become male again, now that's something you need to wait for, he could become male, or he could stay female.**

 **Anyway, again I do hope you all enjoyed the chapter and also please leave a review as more girls will change in the next few chapters and more lovers for Ashley too.  
**


End file.
